Century Sleepover
by Afrohawk
Summary: Sequel to Naruto's Chaotic Sleepover and Dreamscape. This time though, Tsunade brings back her other tricks and a mystery one of her own. You'll have to tune in to the story to find out what it is... Possible OOC, and pairings the same as other stories.
1. Intro

**Century Sleepover**

YAY! New story! So sorry it took so long, but I was kinda busy with the whole "My life is over" faze of depression and all that…Heh heh heh, well, whatever. But, to let you know, those who have viewed Both **Naruto's Chaotic Sleepover **and **Dreamscape**, just to let you know, I'm very happy to see you. For those of you who haven't, I'll make sure that nothing's too hard to understand if you haven't read or not. This time I'm doing flashbacks! Well, on with the story!

**Lee and Me: **YOSH!

**Me: **Hey, where'd you come from?

**Lee: **I brought back your refrigerator.

**Me: **FINALLY!!! (chows down)

**Lee: **Afrochicken14 does not own Naruto, so don't sue him.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So, let me get this straight," Shizune started. "You're going to have another sleepover."

"Yep," Tsunade replied happily. "It's gonna be awwweesome."

"And, why does it have to be at my house?"

"Simple," Tsunade replied, pointing her finger in Shizune's perplexed face. "Your house is bigger than mine. For some strange reason…"

"No, it's not!" Shizune yelled, smacking the finger from her face. "Your house is twice as big!"

"Well, not anymore, thanks to the Halo thing." (From the past Sleepover)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

"_What? I thought you were a genius! You should be able to come up with something!" Ino shouted. Shikamaru sighed in disgust and all of a sudden his face lit up. His lazy demeanor turned into an devious (also known as evil) smirk._

"_Alright Naruto, I dare you to keep Ino quiet for the rest of the night," he replied evilly._

"_If you say so," said Naruto as he stood up. He turned to Ino who started to flinch. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he shouted and 5 Naruto's appeared behind Ino in black suits and wearing sunglasses. One of his clones said, "Miss Ino Yamanaka, we've been charged with the task of keeping you quiet." Another clone said, "Anything you say or do CAN and WILL be used against you." The third clone said, "Resistance is futile, so come quietly." The last two placed their hands on Ino's shoulders. One said, "Are you going to come quietly or is this going to get rough." Ino glared at Shikamaru who shrugged at her. "I asked are you going to co-"_

_End Flashback_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wrong flash back, Tsunade-sama," Shizune sighed and nodded her head.

"Oh, it is? Right, sorry. Hmm…oh, wait, now I remember…" (also from the past sleepover)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

"_Kiba? When did you get back?" asked Shino._

"_That dumb dinosaur can't hold me forever," he said. Akamaru approached him and barked violently at 'Kiba'. 'Kiba' hissed at Akamaru, sending the dog running and hiding under the couch. Shino immediately caught on and attacked 'Kiba'. He punched him square in the face, knocking him at the wall and putting a big gaping hole in the wall. Then he tied him to a chair and took of 'Kiba's' mask to revile Barney!_

"_Do you ever quit?" asked Tsunade._

"_Never…" Barney whispered as he disappeared into thin air._

"_Dang! He got away again," Tsunade said. "Shino, did you have to punch so hard?"_

"_I didn't punch that hard," he replied. Suddenly, a man in an all green armored outfit walked past the whole in the wall. He was being followed by a guy in the same red armor and a large bazooka-like gun in his hands._

"_Oh my god," Lee said. "Isn't that the guy from Halo?"_

"_Uhh…alright, I'll go with that," Chouji said._

"_Hold on, I'll be right back," Lee said as he jumped out the hole in the wall. He pulled out a helmet from his back pocket and put it on, causing his body to change into green armor. He then pulled out a large electric gun out of nowhere and started blasting electrical bolts in the direction of the red guy. He then threw a large red grenade at the area, 'cause a huge explosion and some blood to squirt past. He stepped back inside and took of his helmet, saying, "Enemy terminated."_

"…" _came everyone's response. "What?" Lee said. "I didn't tell you I was a certified virtual Halo player?" They slowly shook their heads. "Heh, ummm…well…this is awkward," he replied back._

_End Flashback _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Ah yeah, good times, good times," Tsunade said sighing to the air. Shizune also sighed, but not in a happy way.

"Tsunade-sama, can't we have it somewhere else?" Shizune asked frantically.

"Unless you can get my house fixed in the next 2 days, sure," she replied sitting back on her desk and munching on a cookie. .

**2 days later…**

"Well, that was quick. How'd you manage to do it?" Tsunade said, amazed.

"Let's just say I know a guy in construction, okay?" Shizune replied as if she didn't care.

"Well, whatever, sounds good. So, you get all the girls and I get all the boys, kay?"

"How the heck am I going to do that?" Shizune yelled.

"They're right there," Tsunade pointed to over a small bush. Sure enough, there were all the genin, walking together in a small circle. "Man, that's weird, but convenient. Hey, you over there!" Tsunade yelled, waving her arms back and forth. Everyone turned around to see Tsunade smiling and waving.

"What does she want?" Naruto asked, confused at her "happy" smile.

"I hope its not another sleepover," Kiba replied, shivering inside his oversized jacket.

"Let me check," Neji said putting his hands together. "Byakugan!" He scanned them for a second and gasped in surprise.

"What is it?" Tenten asked.

"They want another sleepover!" Neji yelled loudly, but not loud enough for the Hokage and her assistant to hear.

"How do you know?" Sakura asked frantically.

"There are decorations and stuff inside the house. That, and Tsunade has sleepover invites in her jacket," Neji replied deactivating his Byakugan.

"I say we make a run for it!" Naruto yelled. Everyone split up in their teams and jumped off immediately in different directions.

"Well, looks like we have to round them up," Tsunade said with a devious smirk. She pulled a small white whistle from her side pocket and blew into it. No sound came out, but as soon as she blew it, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai and Asuma all came in at once. Kakashi looked up from his book and sighed.

"What is it now, Hokage-sama. I was busy." Kakashi said dryly and flipping another page.

"I need you to gather up your teams," Tsunade replied, putting her hands on her hips.

"For what?" Gai asked. He thrust his fist up into the air and yelled, "Is it another youthful mission?"

"Sorta," Tsunade said as her voice trailed a little. Unfortunately for her, everyone recognized it.

"Oh no, don't tell me," Kurenai said.

"You're having another sleepover, aren't you?" Kakashi asked, cutting off Kurenai.

"Yep." Shizune said as dry as Kakashi. The four jounin looked at each other and sighed. Then they jumped off into the same directions of their own teams.

"Man, this is gonna be a blast!" Tsunade said thrusting her fist into the air. "By the way, order that constructor again, just in case." Shizune sighed and walked off while writing something on her clipboard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, that's the intro! Can't wait to get this party started! WOO!!!


	2. Run Away!

**Century Sleepover**

Hey, hey, everyone! Afrochicken here! Sorry it took so long for the next chapter, I wanted to make sure all my faithful viewers knew about the new story! That, and I came up with an idea but I didn't have time to write it so…Yeah, well, enough of that, before I start, I'd just like to say thanks to all my reviewers! Cause I have like 12 favorites but only 7 reviews so…And, here to say thanks is the Naruto cast!

**Naruto: **shuffling papers which person am I reading?

**Me: 9-DArK-Moon-4**.

**Naruto: **Ah, umm…thanks for the review, and you'll find out what happens soon! Wait, what happens?

**Me: **See previous answer.

**Naruto: **Previous meaning…

**Me: **sigh go on to another person…

**Sakura: **To, **Hikari Tsuki**, thanks for the review! You're my best friend ever!

**Sasuke: **To** Fallen Dragonfly**. Randomness…hn…

**Lee: Pinksakurablossom**, you have such a youthful mind! I hope to use your ideas! YOSH!

**Hinata: Broken-Hopes**, Don't worry, I won't get hurt. I hope…

**Kiba: Ayla Silverfang**, I don't like sleepovers very much. Especially around here.

**Me: **Whacks Kiba on the back of the head Say your line right!

**Kiba: **NO! runs around the room

**Me: **Get back here! gets up from seat

**Tenten: xox.Tenten.Majix.xox, **I'm sure he couldn't wait for the next chapter so thanks for the review. And, as always, Afrochicken doesn't own Naruto!

**Me: **KIBA MUST DIE!!! grabs a knife

**Kiba: **AYIEE!!! RUN AWAY!!!

**Me: **You read, I kill.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Team Naruto! **

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were quickly bouncing from tree to tree to avoid the pain that is "Tsunade's sleepovers". Sasuke in front, Naruto at his side, and Sakura in the behind distance. Eventually, after vigorous jumping of the team, they stopped and hid on top of a large oak tree. They each climbed onto a different branch a little ways from each other.

"I think we're okay, for now," Sasuke said dryly as he looked behind at their trail.

"This is bad, really really bad," Naruto said frantically as he paced around on the branch he was on.

"Calm down, dobe," Sasuke said cold as ice. Naruto stopped pacing and slowly turned his head.

"Calm down, CALM DOWN!? Her sleepovers are the worst! I don't want to go through that again," he said as his voice slowly got quieter.

"Well, being a moron about it isn't going to help." Sasuke replied just as cold.

"Quiet Sasuke-teme! I don't have to listen to you!" Naruto yelled, pointing his finger right in his face.

"Well, if you did, maybe we wouldn't be in such situation!" Sasuke retored back. Then, he smirked when he remembered something. "But actually, you have to listen to me," he said calmly.

Naruto, steamed, yelled back, "Oh yeah! What makes me have to listen to you!" Sasuke's smirked grew and he reached inside of his pocket. He slowly pulled out a picture and showed it to Naruto, making his eyes widen. "W-where d-did you get that?" Naruto said weakly.

"I have my sources," Sasuke said while partially glancing at Sakura, who giggled a little.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback…_

_When Sakura got to Naruto's house, she banged loudly on the door, loud enough that the neighbors woke up from it. She pressed her ear on the door to try and listen to see if he was coming, but there was no response. She turned the handle on the door and surprisingly it was unlocked so she opened it. "He must still be tired from last night's mission. I hear he got home pretty late," she said to herself. She looked around to see a bunch of lame traps laid out. She shrugged and walked into Naruto's room and what she saw shocked her._

_There was Naruto laying with Hinata in their bed, cuddling. Sakura's mouth was wide open and she starting snickering at how cute they looked. "I must have a camera!" Sakura thought as she looked around for a camera under the messy room. She found one on the dresser, as if it were put there for a specific reason. She shrugged at the convenience of the situation and picked up the camera from the dresser. She started madly snapping photos at each and every angle she could without waking them up. As she took each photo, she was secretly thanking god for such good blackmail. _

"_Naruto's gonna freak when he finds out, but this is too good to not get!" Sakura thought to herself as she left the room. Then she turned around and thought to herself again. "I wonder…" She walked back into the room and looked at how close their faces were. DING! A light bulb appeared above her head. "Perfect," she thought as she snuck up to the two genin, sleeping soundly. _

_Sakura slowly pushed Hinata's head toward Naruto's, so slowly that it wouldn't wake neither or them up. She pressed their lips together a little, not enough to wake them up but more than enough for a good blackmail. She snapped the picture and put the camera in her pocket. Then, she set up a series a traps that would go off once she left and would "wake up" the two sleeping genin. She closed the door just enough to set off the trap and ran out the door, laughing her head off. _

"_3…2…1…" A loud scream was heard from the room. "Liftoff," she said snickering as she jumped off._

End Flashback

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"More importantly," Sasuke said waving the picture from side to side. "If you don't want me to show this to everyone, I suggest you keep quiet." Naruto smirked.

"Oh yeah, well if you show that, then I'll show this," He pulled out a picture of Sasuke **_smiling_** down at Sakura, who was happily attached to his arm.

"I hate you," Sasuke said, putting the picture back in his pocket.

"That's nice, Sasuke, that's nice," Naruto said while putting his picture back in his pocket. "But, more to the point, we probably should keep going."

"Wait, hold on," Sasuke said, putting his ear to the trunk of the tree. "You hear that?" A twig snapped. "There it is again," Sasuke looked behind the tree and saw Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma, walking along. Well, more like an entranced Kakashi (who was reading his book) , a steamed Kurenai and a non-carring Asuma walking along.

"You know, if you took your head out of that book, it'd be a lot easier to move around!" Kurenai snapped at Kakashi. Kakashi just waved his kunai knife around his finger and kept his head dunked into the book as usual. Asuma, on the other hand, just didn't care at all and kept on following along with what was going on.

"Hey, listen to me!" Kurenai yelled as she stamped onto the soft ground. Kakashi's eyes looked up at her, but his head never moved.

"You can drop the act now, Hinata," Kakashi said. She sighed softly and poofed back into their regular selves. Which was Kiba, (still entranced with the book), Hinata (actually steamed), and Shino (who didn't care at all).

"Ever since you picked up that book, you've changed!" Hinata said worrily. Kiba sighed and closed the book, starting Akamaru, who was ALSO reading the book.

"I picked it up an hour ago, calm down," Kiba said and Akamaru barked with him.

"Yeah, but still…" Hinata's voice trailed off.

"What, nothing wrong with reading a book, right?" Kiba said, putting the book into his jacket pocket.

"Yeah, but that was only for our disguise to get out, not to read the entire way," Hinata replied in her normal, quiet voice. "I still don't think you should read such a book."

"She's right," Shino finally replied. "It'll distract you too much and you might end up like Kakashi."

"But, he's a pretty good ninja." Kiba replied.

"Still, not a good idea," Shino said pushing up his dark sunglasses.

"Fine." Kiba finally retreated. "So, we could go to the sand till this thing blows over or…" Snap! "What was that?"

"Naruto, I told you to stop moving!" Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

"I wanted to get a better view!" Naruto whispered back.

"Quiet you two, or they'll hear us!" Sakura whispered to them. They complied, but Naruto still tried to get closer. And, he ended up falling off the tree. But, lucky for him, Sasuke grabbed him just at the right time before the others could spot Naruto.

"Now stay still," Sasuke whispered. Naruto nodded and they turned their attention back to the other team. It looked like Kiba was following a scent.

"Hey, I smell Naruto," Kiba said as he sniffed again. "That, or a garbage can," he snickered to himself.

"Hey, I don't smell that bad!" Naruto yelled from the tree above him. Both Sasuke and Sakura smacked themselves on the forehead. "What, did I do bad?" He asked.

"Hey, what are you guys doing up in a tree?" Kiba asked. The three genin climbed out of the tree and explained how they had been there for a while.

"So…what now?" Kiba asked.

"Well, there would be more, but if I type anymore, I'll get punished for staying up too late!" I said. "You know what that means! CLIFFHANGER!!!"

"Awww…." Everyone moaned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, really am but my dad set a new rule that if I stay up too late, I go to bed earlier the next day. So I wanted to submit this now. Don't worry, just for this, I'm going to write a much longer chapter next time. I'm really sorry and I hope you still continue to view the story. Well, read and review plz!


	3. More Running!

**Century Sleepover**

CLIFFHANGER OVER!!! WOO!

**Naruto: **Finally, we've been playing this stupid game forever.

**Sakura: **It's paddleball, it's not that hard, Naruto.

**Naruto: **Yeah, but it's annoying, I can't seem to get it right…

**Sasuke: **That's because you're a moron, ya moron.

**Kiba: **Before we get into calling names, can we get to the story please?

**Me: **Yes, that'll do. Remember, I don't own Naruto! And! I would've had this in earlier, but I went to a party before I could get this submitted so, sorry 'bout that. I shall submit it immediately!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We last left our heroes in the forest, meeting up with Kiba, Hinata, and Shino, who had transformed into their Jounin squad leaders to get away from Tsunade's deadly sleepover. We resume with our story.

"So, what now?" Kiba asked.

"I say we head to the sand village 'till this whole thing blows over," Naruto replied.

"If we do that, we'll be counted as missin nin, and they'll send search parties after us," Sasuke replied coldly.

"Not to mention the sand is kinda far away." Sakura added.

"And the Jounin teachers are coming to get us," Shino said. Everyone looked at Shino. "What? Didn't I tell you this last chapter?" They nodded their heads. "Oh, well, they should be here in about…now." The six genin looked behind them to see Kakashi and Kurenai leaning against the trunk of tree. They knew they were discovered so they started to walk toward them.

"Yo," Kakashi said coolly as he held his hand up. "Well, under orders, we have to take you back now, so let's get a move on." The genin teams looked to each other for a second, then nodded as if in agreement. They turned to the Jounin teachers.

"Well, we'll go back, on one condition," Sasuke demanded. Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

"Which is?" He asked.

"You gotta catch us first!" Naruto yelled. Suddenly, all 6 genins poofed away in a puff of smoke.

"Crap, shadow clones," Kakashi said, moving his headband back to reveal his Sharigan eye. "They're not here, but they didn't get far."

"Well, then let's get a move on," Kurenai said, already at the top of the tree.

**Team Gai! **

Tenten, Neji, and Rock Lee were frantically bouncing from tree to tree for their lives. Eventually, they stopped in a dirt clearing.

"So…what…do we…do?" Tenten asked between breaths. They were all out of breath from bouncing for the longest time through the forest.

"I have an idea," Lee spoke up. "You know how Gai-sensei is easily distracted, right?" Neji and Tenten both nodded at the same time. "Well, we can distract him by…" He moved closer to the two and whispered something in their ears.

"WHAT!?" Both Tenten and Neji yelled.

"Hey, it might work." Lee said shrugging his shoulders.

"That'll never work Lee," Neji said ice cold.

"It's worth a shot. He'll be here any minute. I don't think we can stop him that easily. This way we can at least stall him." Lee replied intelligently.

"Well, I guess we have no choice," Tenten said, sighing. "What do you think, Neji?"

"On one condition," Neji said. He walked up to Tenten and whispered something in her ear, making her blush lightly. But, she nodded after he finished talking. "Okay, Lee, find a good spot to hide." Lee nodded and jumped into a nearby tree, setting up his hiding place. "C'mon Tenten, let's get this over with."

**Gai! **

Gai eagerly jumped from tree to tree to find his team. He wanted them to experience the youthfulness of Tsunade's sleepovers. Even if he did run crying from the room, he told Lee later that showing emotion was the true sign of youthfulness. Then they went through a scene of yelling each other's name and hugging under a sunset in broad daylight. (Seriously, wtf is up with that?) He spotted a small clearing of light in the thickness of the forest and decided to go check it out. When he got there, inside a small knock of a tree was his two teammates, Neji and Tenten, _making out. _(Yeah, you heard me right)

"Aw, the youthfulness of love is within you two! How so very…" SMACK! And Gai goes down! And the winner is, ROCK LEE!!! applause.

"Wow, I can't believe that worked." Neji said, emerging from the knock of the tree they were in. "How long's he gonna be out?"

"About 3 hours, that gives us plenty of time to get out of here," Lee said, while giggling to himself. Unfortunately for him, Neji and Tenten both noticed it.

"What's so funny, Lee?" Tenten asked angrily.

"Oh, nothing," Lee said while snickering.

"WHAT!?" Tenten yelled out of frustration.

"It's just, you two looked so cute in there, that's all," Lee said while bursting out laughing. Neji got really ticked off and smacked him on the back of the head, just like he did Gai. AND DOWN GOES LEE!

"Well, looks like HE'S going to the sleepover," Neji said while smirking. Tenten giggled a little and they jumped off.

**Team Ino-Shika-Cho! **

"How the heck did we get caught so easily?" Ino asked.

"You shouldn't have gone for that sandwich, Chouji," Shikamaru said.

"Honestly, I saw the girl drop it, I picked it up and wham, it just came down on me, that's not my fault," Chouji whined.

"Actually, it kinda is. It's called a trap, genius," Ino said while crossing her arms.

"Man, this is just perfect, now we have to go…" Shikamaru said while looking up at the clouds. Well, as much as he could see from inside of a cage. "Man, I can't even see the clouds from here."

"Hey, it's not my fault guys, it's Tsunade's orders," Asuma said.

"We'll get you for this, Asuma!" Ino yelled.

"Tell you what, afterward, I'll take you out for barbeque, how's that sound?"

"GREAT!" Chouji said while licking his lips. Shikamaru sighed.

"This is going to be one long sleepover…" Ino said while sighing as well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for teh cliffy but I'm starving so I'm gonna stop it here.


	4. Finally!

**Century Sleepover**

I know it's been like forever since I made a new chapter, and for that I am sorry. But, since Christmas was here and all, I got a lot of good presents that kept me away from the computer a while. I totally forgot about the story and I'm sorry. For this, I'm just going to skip the part about the cast talking and get right to the action/romance/humor!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For those who don't remember, where we last let off, Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji had gotten captured. Lee and Gai are out in the forest. Neji and Tenten made their escape, and the other 6 genin (Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata and Shino) are flying around like crazy to escape Kakashi and Kurenai. Let's continue.

**The 6 genin! **

"So, they're still chasing us?" Naruto asked as all 6 genin bounced frantically from tree to tree.

"I don't know, I sorta lost track." Kiba replied.

"So what are we running for?" Sakura asked. "Can't we at least take a breather?"

"No, that's not smart." Sasuke replied.

"Well why not!?" Sakura whined.

"Because we'd get caught instantly if we gave them a chance to catch up." Shino replied instantly. Sakura sighed.

"We need to find a place to hide." Shino started. "Any suggestions?"

"Nope, I got nothing," Naruto said grinning.

"Shut up! If you don't have anything good to say then don't say it." Sasuke replied cold as ice.

**Minutes passed…**

Silence. "What, no response?" Sasuke said looking back. He gasped.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked. Sasuke smirked and turned his head back.

"Well, we lost Naruto." Sasuke replied. Everyone looked backward. No Naruto.

"W-what happened to him?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Probably captured." Kiba said.

"Wait…hold on." Sakura said pointing toward the ground. "Is that him?" Sure enough, on the ground running for his life was the number one knucklehead ninja Naruto. "Yeah, that is him, I wonder what he's doing down there." Sasuke pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked behind Naruto.

"Hmm…hey, it's a stampede of…monkeys?" Sasuke said. "Now why would monkey's be chasing Naruto?"

"Maybe he took something from them." Shino suggested. Sasuke looked back at Naruto and started to laugh.

"What? What?" Sakura asked. Sasuke handed her the binoculars and said, "Look in his back pocket." She nodded and looked through the binoculars.

"Hey, is that…a banana?" Sakura said zooming in. "Hey, it is! Wait a second…there's something on the banana…it says… 'Kiba did this.'" Everyone turned around at Kiba, who was laughing his head off at the display.

"Nice," Sasuke said, throwing him the binoculars. Kiba stopped laughing long enough to grab them and put them back in his pocket. ZAP! Everything was covered in static!

"Okay…what the heck," Kiba said. Everyone looked around, not seeing anything but black and white dots zipping around them like the embers on a campfire. "Is it me, or does this spell trouble?"

"Yeah, that's what I said." Shino said. "This isn't any normal genjutsu." He started to walk in front of the group, moving his head back and forth. "Nope, I got nothing on this one."

"Hey, how are we still in the air?" Hinata asked. Everyone looked down. And then up. And then waved to the audience as they fell into an inevitable abyss. "Man I hate these gags." Sasuke said.

"Hey look, there's Naruto!" Hinata said pointing to under them. Naruto, falling just as fast as they were, only he was…eating a giant frosted cookie?

Sakura cupped her hands over her mouth and yelled, "Hey Naruto!" Naruto looked up from devouring his frosted delight and grinned big.

"Hey, where'd you get the cookie you big dobe!?" Sasuke yelled.

"Just reach out and grab one!" Naruto exclaimed as he went back to wolfing down his frosted treat.

"Nah, I'd rather not," Sasuke said. ZAP! "Okay where are we now?" Sasuke asked. What surrounded him was total darkness, so nothing could be told of where they were…for the moment. Sasuke cautiously walked forward until he stopped in something…squishy and soft. He looked up, and saw nothing.

**Meanwhile…**

"Umm…Tsunade-sama? What happened to Sasuke?" Sakura said climbing out of the television. "He came out first so…"

"I don't know, but ever since you got back I've had the strangest itch…" She replied. All of a sudden, out popped black spikes from her…busom area. ROFL, guess what, or should I say who, that is? "Umm…oh boy."

"Don't tell me that's…" Hinata started. Tsunade nodded. "That's just wrong on so many levels."

"Heh heh," Tsunade laughed nervously. Suddenly, in came Asuma with his team in a cage. He put them on the floor and stood in soldier form saying, "Mission accomplished."

"That's not necessary." Tsunade replied, turning herself so she faced him.

"Umm…what's that in your…" Shikamaru said.

"Don't ask." Everyone else said.

"So…Now what?" Naruto asked.

"Hello, sleepover, remember?" Tsunade said turning around.

"Well yeah, but I was talking about Sasuke." Naruto replied, pointing toward her massive knockers.

"I'll tell you what, I'll get him out, you…go and keep Lee's team company."

"What do you mean…keep them company?" Kiba asked.

"You'll see when you see them." Tsunade said as she started walking up her huge, gigantic stairway. "I'll see you when I get him out."

"Whatever…" Kiba said walking into the next room. "GASP!"

"You don't have to say gasp Kiba…it's just…" Naruto just totally stopped talking. And everyone else gawked when the finally realized what they were seeing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the cliffy, tired. And I want some blood. Terribly sorry, for real I am. As for how they got there, I'll explain next chapter, trust me. As for Sasuke, he'll never be the same when he gets out…

**Shikamaru: **Can you let us out of the cage now?

**Me: **Sorry, you'll have to wait 'till next chapter!

**Chouji: **But I'm HUNGRY!!!

**Shikamaru: **And I have to go to the bathroom!

**Ino: **And I have to go groom myself for no apparent reason what so ever!!!

**Me: **sigh read and review guys.

**Ino: **but…

**Me: **NO BUTS!


	5. Of Cats, Dogs and Dinosaurs

**Century Sleepover**

Hey hey hey. I'm back. I mean we're back to the story. Let us continue where we left off shall we? P.S. I REALLY like the title of this chapter. I came up with it somewhere round the middle. When this is all over, you'll understand EXACTLY what the title means. Mwa ha ha!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sure you're wondering what everyone saw right? Well, let's continue. (I already said that? Fine, let's GO ON!)

"Lee, what the heck are you wearing!?" Naruto said pointing particularly at Lee's "new hair style."

"I'm not Lee, I'm Yugi." 'Lee' said. Everyone (of course) sweatdropped. Neji looked up and mouthed "help me" to everyone else. Tenten, on the other hand, was sprawled out on a bean bag chair, fast asleep.

"Umm…er…what's going on?" Sakura asked. Lee stood up slowly and put his hands on his hips.

"I shall defeat my nemesis and save the world by beating him in this card game!" Lee replied, thrusting his hand up toward the sky. "For I am the all powerful pharaoh! Who wins every game except when the competition cheats!" Then he sat back down and picked his cards back up.

"Let me guess, Alcohol?" Sasuke asked.

"Alcohol," Neji replied. Sasuke nodded and sat on the couch. "Well, that, and this room is possessed by something," He replied while setting his cards on the floor.

"Do you give up, opponent!?" Lee…er…Yugi (lol) replied.

"Whatever," Neji replied calmly.

"Ah HA! I AM VICTORIOUS!!!" Lee said while jumping up and down. "Now my true evil plan can come into fold," he mumbled to himself while cackling evilly.

"Ooookay…" Naruto said.

"Can someone let us out of this freakin cage!!!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Oh yeah," Kiba said. "The keys are on the table next to you." The captive ninja looked to the table and there were the golden keys shining brightly.

"I can't believe we didn't notice that sooner." Ino said. Shikamaru placed his palms together and activated his shadow to push the table over. The table crashed to the ground and he grabbed the keys.

"Hmm…well that's settled." Naruto said walking into the 'possessed' room. He looked down at himself, then up at everyone else, then down again. "Hmm, I say, this is quite the uncomfortable clothing. Be right back chaps," Naruto said in a fake British accent as he jumped out the window.

"That…was weird," Hinata said awkwardly.

"That's life for ya," Shino replied under his jacket. Suddenly, Naruto zipped back through the window in a white lab coat.

"Ah, much better," He said brushing himself off. "So, what'd I miss fellows?" Every ninja there, well, beside Lee of course, stood there with mouths agape.

"No comment," Sasuke said with his eyes closed and crossing his arms.

"It's simple dear fellows. Our lovely yet old Hokage has placed her unique jutsu on this household, causing my personality and intellect to change." Naruto said intelligently (and still in the fake British accent). He pulled out a large chalkboard and started writing stuff down. "As you know, I used to be a bumbling idiot with absolutely no manners whatsoever. But, that's been reversed, so now I am a intelligent, compromising young lad. Art thou any questions?"

"Okay, I understand that, but what's with the fake British accent?" Sakura said.

"You know, honestly, I don't have any idea whatsoever." Sakura sweatdropped. "But rest assured, for I shall study on this matter."

"So why's Neji unaffected?" Kiba asked.

"How should I know, you ask him." Naruto said negatively.

"I thought you said you had manners!" Kiba barked angrily.

"I told you I was a compromising young lad, I never said I had manners." Naruto replied, smirking. Then he wrote on the chalkboard quick as lighting 'OWNED XP'.

"Well alrighty then. Neji, explain." Shikamaru said from behind the steaming Kiba. Neji stood up and dusted himself off.

"Simple, I have changed. I have more control over myself now so it looks like I didn't." Neji replied. "Same as the Uchiha over there." He pointed to the Sharingan holder, who was fast asleep, and drooling. Note: His arms were still crossed. If I had a picture of that, I'd SO sell that on Ebay. But I'm getting off. "Okay…maybe not." Neji said sweatdropping.

"Here's another example," Naruto said grabbing Shino. "Take Shino. He barely says anything unless it's something smart or has something to do with a mission. So bring him into this room and…"

Shino raised his finger in the air and said, "Pie time."

"And…" Naruto continued. "He'll be more random than Youtube!"

"Time to duel, Yugi. And this time, you don't stand a ghost of a chance." Shino said.

"Bring it on, Kiba. Kicking your butt never gets old." Lee…hold on…Yugi replied. Note: That is Lee, just…well…you know…zzz…

"Oh, and he'll infringe every copyright law known to man." Naruto said.

"EEEEEH!!" Shino screeched.

"And some known only to dolphins…" Naruto replied again. "Hey hey! Wait a second! Wasn't Sasuke stuck in Tsunade's ginormous breasts?"

"Yeah, that's weird…" Kiba said. Suddenly, 'Sasuke' was behind Kiba. And he poofed into Barney!!! DUN DUN DUN!!! "Oh no, not again!"

"Yeah, the New Year's marathon isn't over yet…mwa ha ha!!!" Barney cackled and grabbed Kiba. Then he threw him into the nearby television and dived into the television himself. Naruto wrote up on the board "PWNT XD" and sat down on the couch where 'Sasuke' used to be.

"Ah, what a shame," Sakura said sitting next to Naruto on the couch and ACCIDENTALLY touching Naruto's hand. You know what that means right? No? Here's a flashback.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback:D :D :D :D :D :D :D _

"_Hey guys," said Sakura as she approached them. Naruto and Hinata both replied at the same time, saying, "Hey, Sakura." They looked at each other, blushed, and then turned away._

"_Hey Naruto, can you stay still for a second?" asked Sakura. Naruto looked up from his blushing at her. She leaned in close to Naruto, which caused him to blush and Hinata to look over, and planted he lips on his in a small kiss. "Step one done. Now let's see what Hinata does." She thought. Sakura had left Naruto blushing and babbling to himself. And Hinata felt like she was struck by lightning. Sakura looked over to Hinata who looked like she was about to collapse. "Dang! Hmm…I'll have to take it up a notch." Thought Sakura. She then looked back to Naruto, causing him to flinch. Sakura leaned in close again, but before she could try something, Hinata had stepped in and slapped Sakura right in the kisser._

"_You…you! Sakura!" yelled Hinata. Hinata had fire coming from her eyes. Neji and Tenten stopped watching Lee fall slowly from the sky and looked toward the scene Hinata was putting on. "Sakura!" she yelled again. She then activated her Byukugan and got in to fighting stance. "She went too far." Thought Sasuke, Tenten, Neji, and Lee (who still had a pretty long time to go before he lands.). "Crap!" thought Sakura as she turned to start running. Too late. Hinata grabbed Sakura's arm as she flung Sakura into the pool. Then Hinata jumped in after her and the beatdown began!_

_Kakashi came outside and saw Hinata beating the snot out of Sakura in the pool. He turned back to the door and yelled, "Hey guys! Cat fight!" Soon came Team Asuma (don't know the number) and Iruka and Jiraiya (yeah, he came outta nowhere.) running out the door to see what was going on._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_End Flashback _

Yeah, you know what it means now don't ya?

"Sakura!!!" Hinata yelled out, byukugan piercing and flashing in her eyes.

"Oh shi" Hinata leaping into the air and pounced on Sakura.

"Woo Hoo! 'Nother cat fight!" Kakashi yelled like a redneck. (wtf, where'd he come from?)

"Heelllp meee!!" Sakura yelled with one arm reaching up in the air. You know, like you see when someone sinks in quicksand or something. Except in this case, it's from Hinata's brutal beating. Naruto, sitting **right** next to the fight, simply scooted over to the left a little and pulled out boxes of popcorn.

"Anyone for popcorn?" Naruto said. Chouji swarmed into the area and grabbed like 5 boxes of popcorn and sat in a recliner, propping himself up and putting on a beer helmet. Shikamaru grabbed one for him and Ino, and Neji just sat there and watched in horror of the true terror Hinata was capable of.

"I'm glad I'm not gay." Neji said. Everyone started laughing and Kakashi pulled out a video camera. Tsunade walked in.

"Well, I got him out, so…" She stopped talking when she observed her surroundings. Here was Naruto in a white lab coat, Lee and Shino, each with Yu-Gi-Oh related wigs on, playing duel monsters, Kiba in the television with Barney again, Tenten in the corner sleeping hard, and Kakashi and Asuma video taping the horrific beating of Sakura by Hinata. "Well, this'll be fun." Tsunade said smirking.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You have no idea how fun it was to write this. I mean I'm laughing while writing this. I'm STILL laughing. Woo! Aw man. wipes tear from face This calls for a celebration. Right Shino?

**Shino: **Yes, it is pie time!

**Lee: **But what about our duel?

**Shino: **Listen, as my arch rival, I would stop at nothing to defeat you. But when it's pie time, it's pie time.

**Sakura: **Help meee!!

**Naruto: **I say, this is most interesting.

**Me: **Yeah! I even got to use my "Chouji with the beer hat" idea! I've dreamed about using that idea for years!!! .

**Kiba: **Get me out of this show!!!!

**Barney: **Never…

**Me: **Read and review dudes!!! Btw…has anyone seen Hikaru? I miss her…WHERE ARE YOU BEST FRIEND!!?


	6. Uhh another chapter?

**Century Sleepover**

Sorry everyone! I know it's been a HUGE wait, but there's just a lot of stuff happening here. First I caught a virus, then I accidentally got caught up with another anime (which I'm firing the guy who keeps sending me them), and then I have a project…I'll try my best to finish this chapter off before I have to continue with my project. Thanks for waiting!

P.S. I don't own Naruto. Forgot to say that. And, I'm gonna comment a lot in this story so if you see things in (), that's me:D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We last left our heroes…yeah, heroes, engaged in quite an interesting position. Let us continue.

"Sakura!!!" Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs as she lunged her fists into Sakura's poor and defenseless face. (you have no idea how much fun writing this is).

"Hey! I…didn't…do…this…on…purpose!" Sakura managed to get out in between punches. And, right on cue, in walks Sasuke.

"Hey, what's going…" He stopped when he saw the pure terror Hinata was unleashing onto Sakura. (I'm going to say that everytime. LOL). "Uhh…did I miss something?"

"It'd be best if you didn't know, Sasuke." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed and sat down on the other side of the cat fight.

"Sasuke-kun! Help me!" Sakura said, finally deciding to put her arms up to defend herself. Sasuke opened one eye slowly and said, "Nah," then closed it back again.

"But…" BAM! Hinata landed a huge punch onto Sakura's stomach, knocking her out for quite some time.

"And the winner is…Hinata!!!" Shino yelled, holding her arm up like a referee. Shino, Kiba, Chouji, Kakashi, and Asuma all cheered and clapped for her, while everyone else was either too caught up in the beating of Sakura to applaud or too scared of Hinata to try and get her angry.

"Yay! Now Naruto-kun is mine!" She (do I have to say it?) yelled. Hinata lunged onto Naruto with a forceful huge and screamed, "You're mine, you hear me? All mine!!!" She nuzzled her head into his chest, getting absolutely no response from Naruto. But, being that he was smart in this situation, he pretended to blush and smiled. (Think about it. If you were Naruto, would you honestly want to break a heart with a woman THAT scary? I know I wouldn't.)

"Anyway, back to the match, Kiba." Lee said. Shino put on his game face and sat back down. "Now, I summon the really big chocolate monster guy!"

"That's not a card you impudent fool." Shino said. He looked at the card and then back at Lee. "Well, at least not a legal card."

"Screw the rules, I have money!" Lee screamed.

"Hey, that's my line!" Shino screeched back.

"Tell it to the rising staff. Now, really big chocolate monster guy, destroy all three of his monsters!"

"Doesn't anyone know the rules to this game?" Kiba asked as all three of Kiba…hey! I just noticed something! Kiba on Naruto is spelled the same way as Kaiba…wait…never mind. Kiba asked as all three of Kaiba's monsters were obliterated in a big chocolately mess.

"That's so wrong on so many levels." Shikamaru said.

"Why?" Ino asked.

"Chouji, explain this to her." Shikamaru said.

"Well, to put it plainly, it looks like the monster pooped on it." Chouji said, snickering childishly. "Now that I look at it again, that's really funny."

"Can we please stop with these dumb card games?" Sasuke said. "It's bad enough Kiba won't stop watching that show every time he comes over. WHICH IS LIKE EVERYDAY!"

"Why's Kiba always at you're house in the first place?" Tsunade said, tending to Sakura's brutal, painful and all about wrong bruises.

"Why don't you ask him?" Sasuke scoffed coldly.

"Because he's stuck in the TV again." Naruto said, snickering.

"Ah." Sasuke said, half-smirking. "In any case, can we try doing something else? Before my head explodes?"

"Sure, let's start up Truth or Dare again!" Tsunade said, thrusting her finger into the air and accidentally knocking Sakura off the couch. In which, she flew through the kitchen into the basement and down the stairs. The following sounds was what is sounded like: THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD –pause- THUD THUD THUD BAM!

"Uhh…oops." Tsunade said. "Guess I don't know my own strength." (lol, cause she has superhuman strength and all!) "Hold on, I'll go get her."

"Okay then…so, should we start before or after she gets back?" Shikamaru asked.

"After," came everyone's reply.

"Alrighty then."

**1 hour later…**

Tsunade finally entered the room, panting and sweating.

"Wow! That basement was dirtier than I thought!" She said, panting afterward.

"Hey, what happened to Sakura?" Naruto asked. Tsunade looked to her hands, dumbfoundedly of course, and found no Sakura in her hands.

"Oh…that's what I forgot…" Tsunade said, laughing nervously. "I'll just go…and…get her…" She walked slowly out the room, then started running when no one could see.

"I say we start, I'm getting bored…" Sasuke said, yawning.

"Alright, Mr. Bored, you start!" Kakashi said, looking up from the video camera.

"Fine," Sasuke said. He pulled out a bottle from his pocket (don't ask me why it's there) and placed it on the table. Then he rolled up his shoulders and turned the bottle as hard as he could, even making it float a little.

"That's…not going to slow down for a while…is it?" Chouji asked. Naruto, being the genius of the bunch (sorta), tried to get up to examine the situation, but he could not because of Hinata's brutally loving bear hug she was giving on chest. So, he made a shadow clone and that moved toward the bottle.

"Nope, this is gonna keep spinning for a while." Naruto's clone said. Then, it poofed out. "So…anyone know a good joke?"

"We could always watch Kiba on TV…" Chouji suggested, with the remote to the TV clutched within his large hands.

"Sure, why not?" Asuma said. Chouji grinned sheepishly and then turned on the TV.

_On the TV_

"_GET ME THE –beep- OUT OF HERE!!! I HATE THIS –beep-IN SHOW AND EVERY –beep-IN PERSON IN THE –beep-IN WORLD!!! AUUUGH!!" Kiba screamed at the top of his lungs. It almost looked like he was tearing out his hair…fur…whatever. _

Back in the Real World…

"Well, that was certainly exciting." Chouji said, smiling. Sweatdrops formed on every face. Finally, after a much waited chapter, Tsunade came in with Sakura, who was still knocked out and looked worse than when Hinata beat her up. Next to the bruises and scratches Hinata gave her, Sakura had a large knot in the middle of her giant forehead.

"Hey look, the bottle stopped!" Chouji said, pointing at the table. Everyone looked at the table to see that it had landed on…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That, I'm leaving up to the viewers. I want YOU to vote to see who goes next! So far, my choices are:

Naruto/Hinata (since Hinata's still hugging Naruto)

Ino

Sasuke

Chouji

Some other random characters could POSSIBLY be introduced. This one's a stretch, but I MIGHT be able to get some other characters from YOU the viewer, but only if you give me enough information about yourself and a way to get you in the story. Yes! I'm being dead serious! You know, stuff like personality, appearance, special talents (can be fake), stuff like that. I'm even going to insert myself into the story if I get enough votes! Read and Review!!

P.S. For the random character thing, it'd be nice if I still got votes for who else for the bottle to land on. And my choices don't have to be you're choices. It can be anyone! (from the Naruto cast)


	7. A challenge

**Century Sleepover**

Really long wait, yes I know. I took forever to submit this chapter. And there's a reason for that. I had a lot of entrances of character ideas from you guys but I probably should've told you I can only pick one…yeah, heh heh, my bad. I know probably a lot of you are going to be disappointed, but considering she gave me the best idea (and she's like my all time best friend), I had to choose her. So, the person I'm going to add (which will actually appear somewhere next chapter) is…

Drum Roll… Ba ba ba ba bummmm….

Hikari Tsuki!!! cue large applause

Unfortunately, she isn't online right now so I can't like…talk to her or anything so she won't be in this chapter (as much as other ones). And, like I said, very sorry for the really long wait, but not only did it take me a long time to think over the characters to add, but also I had a wicked writers block man, not to mention I couldn't decide to go for since there were like 3 ties in the voting. Total wipe out. Had to take some down time to collect my thoughts. But, after last nights extremely disturbing dream, I'm back! (For those of you wondering about the dream, it's best if you didn't know). But, enough with my random rambling about stuff. It's time to get to the chapter!!! WOO HOO!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is a reminder. A. I don't own Naruto. B. The fillers are ending next week! Be sure to watch the new Season of Naruto! C. If you didn't read the above part, you better, because it has important stuff in it. Okay, now I'm done. Onto the story! **

"Hey look, the bottle stopped!" Chouji said, pointing at the table. Everyone looked at the table to see that it had landed on…Tsunade-sama!

"Okay, but I'm only playing because I have nothing better to do," She said, placing the badly bruised Sakura on the couch and totally neglecting her as she sat down in the circle. (Note: I don't hate Sakura, it's just I couldn't think of anyone else to bash on. Seemed like a pretty good idea at the time). "Okay, guess I'll take dare." She said.

"Okay, I got one," Lee, dressed as Yugi, stood and said. "I challenge you to…"

"If this is some card game duel, you can just forget it." Tsunade said quickly. Lee quickly sat down.

"Unlike my opponent," Shino started to say, "I'll actually give you a hard challenge." He smirked toward his dueling enemy, scouling at the comment he made. "Excellent, I've taunted him well. Mocuba would be so proud." He thought. Well, he thought he thought, but actually said, spreading mass sweatdrops across the heads of many. "Anyway, my challenge is…" He looked carefully around the room, eyeing anything in site quickly but still observantly. Finally, his eyes rested on the young couple sitting on the couch, with the lady crushing him with a bone-crushing hug.

"Your challenge is to get Hinata off of Naruto." He said. Tsunade smiled.

"That's it? That's a piece of ca-"

"Hold on, I'm not finished." Shino interrupted. "If you succeed, I'll make us all breakfast in the morning and be your servant for a week." Tsunade squealed with excitement, and Shizune was happy to think she would have a break this time. "But…if you fail." He said, creating a large pause between his sentences. "Then you have to streak to Jiraiya and seduce him into becoming my servant for a week. By any means necessary." Tsunade stopped her squealing. She looked to Shino, him showing no emotion at all besides his signature concerned look. She, of course, smirked.

"Fine, I'll take the challenge." She said, standing up. She looked to Naruto and Hinata, Naruto being practically strangled to death by Hinata. "On one condition. I have until the end of the week to do it."

"Fine. But Hinata cannot leave by her own free will. By say bathroom or to eat. You have to make her leave, or pry her off. Is it a deal?" Shino asked, holding out his arm. Tsunade grabbed it forcefully and vigorously shook up and down.

"Deal." She said, sitting back down. After a few minutes of her just sitting there, someone finally decided to speak up.

"Hey, are you going to do something?" Chouji asked.

"A ninja must know when to strike at the right moment." Tsunade said ominously.

"Alrighty then, spin the bottle or something." Neji said. Tsunade picked up the bottle and spun it around as lightly as she could. And it landed on…Sasuke!!!

"Okay Mr. Uchiha, truth or dare?" Tsunade said.

"Dare." Sasuke said just as quickly.

"Okay, since you already violated me once today…" Tsunade started to say.

"Hey! That's not my fault! I was stuck in a stupid television!" Sasuke snapped.

"Yeah, and you're the only one who happened to get stuck there huh?" Tsunade added.

"Not my fault...get on with your dare." Sasuke defended.

"Fine, I dare you to…" She scooted closer to him and whispered something into his ear. His eyes widened after each word, and when she was done, he eyes were bigger than truck wheels. "Understood?"

"Okay, you gotta be f-cking kidding me." Sasuke said. "I would never do that."

"That would be the point of the dare, Sasuke-**kun**." Tsunade said, making emphasis on the kun. "What's the matter? Emo boy too scared to take the challenge?"

"Get up on the hydra's back!" Shino yelled. (lol, random)

"Fine…I'll do it…but I'll wait until later tonight." Sasuke said, defeated. Tsunade said.

"Sure thing, Sasuke-kun." Tsunade cooed. Sasuke picked up the bottle again and was about to spin it when one of Naruto's clones stopped him.

"I don't think we want to wait an hour again for the bottle to stop, Sasuke." The Naruto clone said.

"Good point," Sasuke said, handing the clone the bottle. The clone spun the bottle, bowed, and poofed out of the room. And it landed on…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

"Man…I just can't seem to find the place." The Hyuuga girl said, walking aimlessly around looking for the right house. "You'd think that with her big house it'd be easy to find…"

"Maybe she's cloaking or something," The oddly hairy chicken said.

"Nah, she wouldn't…ah! There it is!" The Hyuuga girl pointed to Tsunade's large estate. "Looks like the party's started! Let's go!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terribly, Terribly sorry to end it so quickly, but at the moment, I'm going to run out of time. So, for reference, I'll recap what's going on with each of the characters, just in case you're lost.

Tenten's sleep in the corner in a bean bag chair.

Neji's just sitting on the couch, mortified after Hinata's "awakening".

Lee's…being Lee…I guess…

Shino's Mr. Random and Kaiba.

Kiba's still stuck in the television.

Hinata's crushing Naruto with a bone-crushing hug.

Chouji's finished all his popcorn but still has his beer hat on and is in the recliner.

Shikamaru doesn't want to comment so he's not saying anything.

Ino's just quietly sitting next to Shikamaru.

Naruto's being crushing by Hinata's lovingly bone-crushing hug.

Sakura's knocked the f-ck out.

Sasuke is seriously pissed off at Tsunade for making him do such a horrible dare (you'll find out soon enough)

Asuma and Kakashi are having the time of their lives watching this story.

Shizune is wondering how many people will be scarred for life after this sleepover.

The Hyuuga girl finally found the Tsunade's house.

The oddly hairy chicken in her hands is wondering whether people will find out how weird he is.

And finally, Tsunade can't wait for next chapter. Cause I know I can't!

Well, that's it! Read and Review dudes! And dudettes too! And…other people who're just really weird so we don't know what you are.


	8. Troublesome

**Century Sleepover**

Sup everyone. We had like 3 snow days in a row here, and well, it got really boring here. And well, I'm hoping for once we have school tomorrow 'cause it's been REALLY boring down here. But, enough about my life, let's get on with the show.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer…just kidding, it's only my sleepover.

"_Good point," Sasuke said, handing the clone the bottle. The clone spun the bottle, bowed, and poofed out of the room. And it landed on… _And now we resume…

And it landed on…Tenten!!! Sasuke turned to Tenten, only to see her still curled up in the corner, fast asleep and making little noises, just like a cat.

"Wow…" Sasuke said. "Neji, you do the honors." Neji got up and slowly walked over to Tenten. But as he got closer and closer, he got slower and slower until he finally reached her and made a complete stop. Then he fell completely unconscious and fell asleep, right on top of Tenten.

"What…the hell…" Sasuke said. "What did you do to that corner?"

"Nothing." Tsunade replied simply.

"Maybe Neji had sugar withdrawal." Shino suggested.

"Shino, shut up." Sasuke said coldly. "Ah, whatever, I'll spin the bottle again." And he did. A little too hard. "Crap not again."

Meanwhile, in a corner not so far away…

"When are you planning on coming out of this corner?" Neji whispered in Tenten's ear. She scooted slightly to the left and replied, "Just until Truth or Dare's over, I don't want to get a dare like Kiba did!" She shivered slightly at the sight of it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback…_

_Naruto stood up. "I said except baths! When was the last time you took a bath? Last New Years?"_

"_No, I took a bath 3 weeks ago so HA!" Everyone then scooted slowly away from Kiba. "What?"_

"_Alright, dog breath, I dare you to watch the Teletubbies and Barney non-stop for 3 hours!" (Everyone knows that's the ultimate evil.) Everyone let out a huge gasp._

"_NOOOO!" screamed Kiba at the top of his lungs. "I'll never do THAT!"_

"_I thought you said you weren't scared of anything, Kiba." Smirked Ino._

"_Yeah, but that's not just anything! Those shows are the worst!" shouted the now totally freaked out Kiba._

"_True," said Shino. "I hear in the Sand village, some guy was tortured to death watching those."_

"_Alright! Alright! I'll make it two hours. Sheesh!" said Ino. She took Kiba's feet in her hands and started dragging him toward the television._

"_No! Please, I'll do anything but that!" screamed Kiba as he was dragged, digging his nails into the floor. Ino threw him on a chair and quickly tied him up so he wouldn't try and leave. She popped in the "Greatest Hits of Barney and the Teletubbies" DVD and pressed play. Then she speedily ran out of the room and closed the door before it could start._

_End Flashback_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Dang, I stopped to get material from my own story, accidentally got sucked into another. Lol, hold on, I'll keep going).

"Don't you think it looks a little suspicious of you just sitting there sleeping?" Neji whispered into her ear. She sighed and replied, "Yeah, I know, but I'd like to stay here for a while if that's okay."

"Fine, but move over." Neji said, slowly scooting around so no one would notice.

"Why?" Tenten asked quietly.

"I don't want to go through with these dares as much as you do." Neji replied.

"Can't you just stay like this? I can't move!" Tenten whispered a little louder.

"Well I could, but this position looks kind of awkward, don't you think?" Tenten opened slowly opened one of her eyes and quickly closed it again, trying as best as she could to hide back a blush.

"J-just stay like this for now, okay?" Tenten asked.

"Hn." Neji replied.

Back with the other ninja…

"Ah, finally, the bottle is slowing down." Chouji said, putting down his box o' popcorn. (Now let's see…who didn't I do last story…OH! I know!) It landed on Shikamaru!!!

"Ah, perfect. Okay Shikamaru, truth or dare?" Sasuke said.

"Dare, truth is too troublesome." Shikamaru replied.

"Isn't Dare more troublesome than truth?" Naruto asked.

"Not in this story it isn't." Sasuke replied. Everyone started laughing, recalling last sleepover…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

_Neji giggled as his eyes turned light blue. "Okay, heh heh, Hinata, truth or dare."_

_Hinata blushed. "Umm…truth."_

_Neji already knew what he wanted to say, so he quickly replied, "Okay Hinata. Tell me your most deepest, darkest fantasy you've had on Naruto."_

_Hinata showed a deep blush. "Err…well, uhh…hmm…uhhh…" Tsunade walked up again and came up to Hinata._

"_Okay, this isn't going anywhere, so I'll test my newest jutsu!" She did a couple hand signs and an image bubble showed up behind Hinata. Then, the fantasy started._

Fantasy:

Hinata was running toward Naruto as he was running toward her in a meadow (ya know, like in the cartoons). She launched herself at Naruto, knocking him to the ground in a deep hug. "I love you Naruto-kun," said Hinata. "I love you too, Hinata-chan." She embraced Naruto in a passionate kiss. She made-out with him for like 15 minutes, then Naruto started to reach down and-

"_WOAH, we won't go any farther than that." Said Tsunade as she ended the fantasy bubble. Hinata turned a deep, deep, deep (you get the idea) red and fainted. Everyone had looked at Naruto, who had also blushed hard and fainted._

"_Nice one Neji! That'll get rid of Naruto for a while!" said the usually emotionless Sasuke. Then, he made a sinister smirk that only he could make. "Hey, I have an idea. Tsunade-sama, point me to bedroom…"_

_End Flashback…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good times…good times…" Sasuke said, wiping away a fake tear. "Anyway, your dare, Shikamaru, is…is…dang, I got nothing."

"What? The great Uchiha has nothing?" Naruto said, smiling.

"Hey, Shikamaru's a pretty composed guy, it's pretty hard to dig up dirt on him." Chouji replied.

"Besides the trashcan incident." Kakashi said under his breath. Unfortunately for him, everyone heard him.

"Hey, how'd you know about that!?" Shikamaru yelled, showing off a small red tint from both embarrassment and anger.

"Duh! Who do you think taped it?" Kakashi stated, holding out his precious video camera.

"So that was you!" Both Shikamaru and Ino yelled, now both standing up.

"Who'd you think it was, Dracula?" Shino said. "Even I knew it was him from the video! Only he tapes like that in Konoha."

"Hey, hey hey! Back on task here!" Sasuke said impatiently.

"I think I just got an idea." Naruto stated plainly. He walked up to Tsunade and whispered something into her ear. With every passing word, her smile grew bigger and bigger and eviler and eviler. It sent shivers up everyone else's spines, even outside of the Konoha. When Naruto finally finished, you'd swear she was Orochimaru's sister.

"I never thought I'd say this, Naruto," She started. "But are you out of your fucking mind! That's genius!!! I'd never think something come from you!" He only smiled triumphantly and sat back down in his chair, then of course back to being 'comforted' by Hinata's 'lovingly' hugs. Tsunade stood up and her head slowly turned around to Shikamaru and Ino, giving that psycho evil smile along with the head shake.

"Holy shit it's Chucky!" Shino yelled. Tsunade, obviously ignoring the comment, walked slowly over to the blonde girl and her troublesome boyfriend. Every step she made sounded as if a monster was walking, every step as bone-crushingly large as the next. Then, of course, Kakashi's boom box started mal-functioning and it started playing "The Ice Cream Truck song", spreading mass sweatdrops across the faces of many. But, Tsunade, minus the kiddy background music, still had her terrifying evil smile cast upon Shikamaru and Ino, giving them goose bumps all over.

"Are you ready to meet your doom?" Tsunade said in a deep, dark voice.

"I'm afraid of commitment!" Shikamaru screamed, pathetically curling up in a ball and sucking on his thumb like a small child. Tsunade smirked evilly and starting doing hand signs, hand signs only Shizune, Naruto and Hinata had recognized. Then it hit him.

"RUN! She's doing the dreamscape jutsu!" Naruto screamed. But, it was too late, for they were gone, now only a black hole was left in their place. Naruto sat down and said, "Well, I tried." Suddenly, Tsunade appeared after that dark hole, and stepped out of it.

"Why were you screaming? It was your idea." Tsunade asked.

"I thought it'd add more drama to the effect." Naruto admitted, scratching the back of his head foolishly. DING! The door rang.

"Neji, be a dear and get that for me." Tsunade said, sitting back into the circle. Neji, still in the corner, pretended he was sleep, but of course that didn't work. "Do it or I'll tell everyone about the Christmas special." Neji immediately rose up and ran to the door faster than you can say "YOSH!".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the door…

"You think Neji will answer the door?" The Hyuuga girl asked her finely feathered friend.

"If he does, I'll pay you 5 bucks." The bird answered. Sure enough, when the door opened, there stood the long-haired Hyuuga prodigy, with a face that could only mean bad news. And I'm not talking about the usual cold, unemotional face either. Neji, finally looking at the girl, asked, "Do I know you?"

"Sure you do!" The Hyuuga girl answered cheerfully. He finally caught on when he looked at her eyes, being as white and un-pupilized as his were.

"Hey, you have the Hyuuga clan's eyes! But I've never seen you around the mansion…" Neji replied. He looked at her again, noticing her clothes, hairstyle, and the strange bird in her arms. "And why do you look so much like Hinata?" What her answer was to this changed his life forever.

"In another universe, I'm your sister…" She answered ominously. And with that, Neji was out cold. "Wow, I knew he'd be surprised, but not THIS surprised."

"Meh, I saw it coming." The bird answered, pecking rapidly at his face. "And it looks like he's not going to wake up for a while. Remind me to pay you that 5 bucks when I have hands."

"Can do. I guess we take him in or something?" She asked. The bird complied and picked the unconscious boy up by his long locks, and flew inside, with the Hyuuga girl close behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You think I should've ended this early? I don't know, I couldn't decide. Looked like a good idea at the time. I'll save Hikari's introduction for next chapter. BTW if you want more info on Hikari go on Hikari Tsuki's profile. & maybe even read one of her storys… Meh, whatever I don't care.


	9. Hikari!

**Century Sleepover**

Yeah! The ever awaited Chapter 9 is here! With the entrance of our new character, Hikari! BTW! If you didn't go to her profile yet, you should, just look for **Hikari Tsuki**. Shows what she looks like and other stuff like that. For those who don't know, we won't be telling about her profile because it would be too troublesome to repeat something. Just go to her profile and stop being lazy. Other than that, let's begin!

**Afrohawk52: **You still didn't tell them yet, did you?

**Afrochicken14: **Oh yeah! That reminds me! Thanks me! Anyway, I forgot to say that I got a name change to **Afrohawk52** about a week or so ago. I may or may not be changing my name shortly, but if I happen to, just making sure you know.

**Afrohawk52: **Aaaand?

**Afrochicken14: **sigh And, the bird in the story is a hawk…not a chicken. I'm still surprised no one asked me about chickens not flying…lol. Anyway, if you want to know more about why I changed my name, PM me, not in a review. Thank you and let's get on with the chapter!

**Afrohawk52: **Afro-kun does not own Naruto. And yes, I know I'm talking in the 3rd person and pretending I have an alter ego. It's just for this chapter so calm down. Okay **now **let's begin!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We rejoin our heroes, awaiting Neji's arrival back at the door…

"What do you think is taking him so long?" Chouji asked, munching on a bag of Oreos.

"Maybe it's someone he knows…" Hinata, who had recently sat on the couch next to Naruto, had suggested.

"Or maybe it's a real estate agent!!!" Shino yelled. Naruto, Tsunade, and everyone else in the room let out a huge gasp, because everyone knows that's also one of the things you really wish weren't at the door when you answer them. But I'm getting off-topic…

"Nah, I'm sure he'll be fine," Lee said. "He has the power of Youth on his side!!" Lee triumphantly replied, thrusting his hands in the air like the good 'ol Lee we all know.

"Hmm…must be wearing off…" Tsunade replied.

"You mean the drugs you force feed him?" Naruto implied. Tsunade wheeled around and eyed Naruto suspiciously.

"How did you know about that?"

"What do you expect, I'm a genius." Naruto replied proudly. Suddenly, out of much waiting for Neji, he arrived.

"What the…" Chouji started, noticing the bird that had his collar in its beak. Then, a mysterious girl (who we all know) walked in. Then, the bird dropped Neji on the ground with a plump, and landed on the girl's shoulder. Tsunade, not recognizing the girl, immediately jumped to conclusions.

"Who the hell are you?" Tsunade asked.

"That's my line…" Naruto said quietly.

"Whatever, that's not the point right now." Tsunade replied. She pointed to the unconscious Neji on the ground. "The point is, this girl did something to Neji, and I want to know what!"

"Woah, hey hey, calm down." Hikari defended. "I did nothing to Neji-nii-san, he just…"

"NII-SAN!?" The entire room chorused out at the same time.

"Yeah, that is my brother after all…"

"I never saw you in the Hyuuga household…" Hinata replied.

"That's 'cause I'm from another universe, duh." Hikari replied. Naruto stood up. He walked up to Hikari and looked her straight in the eye. After about 1 minute of intense staring, he smiled and turned around.

"She's telling the truth." Naruto replied, and walked back to his seat to sit down.

"How would you know just by looking at her?" Tsunade asked intently.

"Well, A, she has the Hyuuga clan eyes, meaning she has to be from the Hyuuga clan." Naruto said intelligently. "B, I can tell she's not lying by the look in her eye, even with the blank, expressionless eyes the Hyuuga clan has. And C, the little bird on her arm has a dimensional rift in the palm of his hands but he can't control it until he regains his the power to have arms…"

"How the hell did you figure that out just by looking at her?" Tenten objected, even though she was supposedly sleeping.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleep?" Naruto asked sarcastically. Tenten flinched, and retreated back to her little corner to pretend sleeping as if nothing happened. "In any case, I'm taking myself out of this conversation." Naruto quickly did a couple hand seals rapidly and conjured up at large baseball cap. He proceeded to placing it over his head, moving his arms behind his head and closing his eyes to go to dreamland.

"Okay…" Sasuke replied awkwardly. "So what **did **happen to Neji?" He asked Hikari.

"Well, when he answered the door, he asked me who I was, and I told him, and then he fainted…"

"That's a shame…" Shizune replied. (She has a lot of couches okay, deal with it).

"So…can I stay? I was kinda bored in my dimension…"

"Meh, sure, why not." Tsunade replied. "Just…don't mention the fainting to Neji when he wakes up, he gets kinda testy sometimes when you tease him about stuff."

"Believe me, I know." Hikari said, sitting next to Hinata on the couch. If you looked at the two from far away, they almost looked exactly like each other, except Hikari's hair was longer and didn't wear those baggy clothes Hinata does. But once again, I'm going nowhere with this random ranting.

"So...What now?" Sasuke asked.

"Weren't we playing Truth or Dare?" Kakashi asked.

"You weren't playing…" Tsunade said.

"Yeah, I know, but it was fun to watch." Kakashi said, holding his video camera in the palms of his hands.

"Nah, I don't know, it just seems like Truth or Dare is more…night suited." Tsunade replied.

"True true…" Chouji added.

"I have an idea!" Shino screamed. Everyone leaned in to here what he had to say. Once Shino knew he had the floor to talk, he yelled, "Let's go to Six Flags!"

"NO!" Everyone except Shino and Hikari yelled back at Shino.

"You know what happened last time. I don't want to go there again," Asuma replied. "Especially to what happened with Shikamaru and Ino in the back seat…It will NEVER get out of my brain!!" Everyone near him scooted away awkwardly.

"Okay, ignoring his problems, what happened with Six Flags?" Hikari asked. Kakashi reached into his back pocket and grabbed a small book, entitled "Naruto's Chaotic Sleepover". He tapped her shoulder from behind and held it out to her.

"Skip to like the 6th or 7th chapter or so. That should tell you." Kakashi told her, without even looking up from his precious perverted books of course. Hikari complied and rigorously started flipping through pages while the others talked. She read through the pages as fast as she could, and then slammed the book closed when she finished.

"In any case, don't you think Ino and Shikamaru should be getting back right about now?" Shizune asked. Tsunade looked at her watch.

"3…2…1…" Suddenly, a black strobe of light opened up in the middle of the giant living room, and out came a battered Shikamari and a very tranquil Ino.

"That…was disgusting…" Shikamaru said.

"Wow…that was awesome…" Ino replied.

"What happened?" Shizune asked.

"Shikamaru has the most peaceful dreams ever. Nothing but sleeping on clouds and watching the wonderful world pass you by. It was awesome…" Ino replied.

"Ino has the most messed up dreams ever. Seriously, I didn't even think girls could bend that way! Not to mention she was doing all this stuff with…auugh, I can't even explain it, it hurts my brain to even think about." Shikamaru replied. He looked up and noticed one other person in the room, who he was not familiar with. "Who's that?" He asked, pointing to Hikari and her bird friend. Kakashi, thinking quickly, grabbed a DVD player from his back pocket, took the video out of his camera, and threw them both to Shikamaru.

"Watch that, it'll explain everything." Kakashi said, also not even looking up from his precious perverted fantasy book. Shikamaru plopped himself on the couch and Ino sat next to him, watching the video of the past 10 minutes.

"Well, maybe we can go somewhere…" Sasuke suggested.

"Well, we could, but then what about Kiba?" Tsunade replied. OH, crap, forgot to say. Hikari has a crush on Kiba, just to let you know. In other words…

"WHAT ABOUT KIBA!?" Hikari screamed at the top of her lungs frantically.

"Oh yeah, Barney took him." Chouji explained shortly.

"BARNEY!!!" Hikari yelled at the top of her lungs again. Suddenly, Barney poofed in the room, wearing an all black coat and a mask like Darth Vader.

"Was I called?" Barney asked. Unfortunately for him, he was never answered. Instead, Hikari leaped in the air and roundhouse kicked Barney in the face Chuck Norris style!!! Barney flew to the other side of the room and crashed into the wall, leaving a massive sized hole in it. Hikari dashed to Barney's resting place and picked him up by the collar.

"BRING KIBA-KUN BACK NOW!!!" She screamed. Everyone in the room cowered in fear in the corner, chibi-styling it up. Even Naruto, who had been recently sleep, Sakura, who had been recently knocked the f-ck out, Neji, who was unconscious but woke up a couple seconds ago, and Sasuke, who's usually never afraid of anything.

Barney, who was ready to piss his imaginary pants, replied frantically, "Okay okay!" He snapped his fingers and in poofed Kiba, who laid on the ground on his stomach. And then poofed in Akamaru, who landed safely on Kiba's back. "Now, don't hurt me please, I'm just a friendly dinosaur."

"FRIENDLY THIS!" She cocked her hand back and chakra punched him through the roof as fast as lighting. Kiba, who had just woken up to this frightening display of pure terror and pain, was just as surprised as everyone else. She turned around and smiled happily at Kiba, who was scared out of his wits.

"KIBA-KUN!!!" She yelled as she glomped Kiba, who was still clueless about the situation. But, he hugged her back, because she defeated the evil dinosaur and he shall never darken our door again.

"Well, it's official," Shino said. "**Now **the dinosaurs are extinct." Everyone in the room laughed, releasing the large amount of tension in the room. Everyone went back to their respective seats, except Kiba and Hikari, who were still having a moment in the middle of the floor.

"Well, that was certainly exciting." Tsunade said.

"Yeah, well, I know now not to get on her bad side." Tenten replied.

"Yeah, or Kiba's either." Neji added.

"That's Hikari for you," The bird replied. Everyone stared at it, except Hikari who already knew. "What?"

"You can talk!?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, duh. Were you not listening to Naruto? I'm a guy, just whenever we go cross dimensions, I have to change into a different animal to stabilize the space time continuum and all the jazz." The finely feathered hawk replied.

"Wow, that's something, mister…" Naruto said.

"Just call me Afro-kun." Afro replied.

"Alrighty then." Tsunade said. She then looked up at the massively-sized holes in the wall and ceiling. "Well…looks like we won't be doing anything here for a while."

"Anyone got any ideas?" Shikamaru asked.

"I have one!" Hikari yelled, breaking away from Kiba for a slight second. "Well, since we can't stay in the house because of the damages, my fault by the way, we might as well go out. And I have the perfect idea!"

"Sure, what is it?" Tsunade asked. Hikari looked at Afro and nodded as he did.

They both yelled, "ROAD TRIP!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That…was by far, the most awesome-est chapter I've ever written. I loved it personally, I loved it a lot. Once again, if you didn't go to Hikari's profile, please go there! Other than that, later days dudes! Read and Review all the same!

P.S. To Hikari. Yeah…sorry, you weren't online, and I REALLY wanted to submit this chapter, specially the "roundhouse kick to the face" thing. Hope you can understand.

-Afrohawk52


	10. Right Side

**Century Sleepover**

Whoo! We're back peoples! Sorry it took so long to start this chapter, it just took me so long to think of something to even hope to combat with "roundhouse kicked to the face". I know, should've tried. Yeah, I know, took me a pretty long time. But I suddenly got in the mood to type as much as I could before I get too bored and out of the mood. So, I'll try my best. Right Hikari!

**Hikari: **Right! gives thumbs up

**Afrochicken14: **Afrohawk does not own Naruto. And for those wondering, I'm still here, just maybe…idk, would you say out of the way?

**Afrohawk52(me): **Well…not really. You kinda represent the kid in me.

**Afrochicken14: **Oh, okay. Sounds cool.

**Hikari: **Umm…can we move on please?

**Me: **Right, right. Oh, and for the record, everyone's back to normal here. Well…except Shino.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah the open road. A fine place to take an illustrious road trip. See the trees, see the scenery…see the honking cars, air pollution and cursing humans as they drive by you…Oh yes, the open road.

Neji sighed. "Remind me again how we got on this road…" Tsunade, in the driver's seat, looked back.

"I'll tell you what, when we get back, I'll give you a flashback. Deal?" She replied. She turned around quickly again and re-commenced driving the large, first-class coach bus full of ninja. The order of the seating goes as such:

Okay, so, on the right side of the bus, going from front to back, we have Kakashi and Kurenai talking amongst themselves, Lee and Gai-Sensei constantly yelling out their names to each other, Chouji and Shino, completely quiet, Hikari and Kiba, happily talking as if they knew each other for years whilst Akamaru and Afro had their heads out the window and tongues flying (you have no idea how funny it would look for a hawk to be doing that), and Naruto and Hinata in the back.

Anyway, on the LEFT side, we have Shizune and Asuma, sharing absolutely no contact or anything, Neji and his beloved Tenten, Tenten avoiding contact and Neji scowling at the window seat, Shikamaru and Ino, Shikamaru hoping nothing happens like the last time he was in a vehicle with her, and Sasuke and Sakura doing nothing in the back. Let's join them…shall we?

**First up, Gai and Lee!**

"Gai-sensei! You're awesome!"

"Lee! So are you!"

"Gai-sensei! You're like a father to me!"

"Lee! And you are like my youthful son!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

(you get the idea)

**Next, Kakashi and Kurenai**

Kakashi was neck deep in his favorite perverted book while Kurenai watched in disgust.

"Why do you read those things?" Kurenai asked negatively. Kakashi, finding the one time to look up on the entire road trip (no, seriously), looked up.

"It's because it reminds me so much of my own life." Kakashi answered dully. She looked at him with curiosity.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked. Kakashi smiled under that mask of his and flipped a couple pages backward. He held the book out to her while still looking in it himself. He pointed to a spot. She read quickly, her eyes widening after each word.

"You mean…this was when we…"

"Yep."

"With the rubber duck?"

"Uh-huh."

"And the giant…"

"Oh yeah."

"Even the part about…"

"Yep, even that part."

"Wow…" Kurenai closed the book and handed it back to him.

"We should do that again sometime." Kakashi said.

"Hm…yeah, that would be fun." She replied, sitting back in her seat. Kakashi once again smiled inside of his mask and regained reading his precious book once again.

**Chouji!**

'Chouji was on the end seat happily munching on his gourmet chips. _"Hmm…maybe Shino wants 1. Okay…just one won't hurt." _He thought. "Hey Shino…" He looked over, but saw no Shino to be found. "Shino?" cue Jaws music Dun Dun…Suddenly, a large black fin appeared right under his seat and quickly left. Cue faster Jaws music The fin circled around him, but Chouji was completely oblivious to the matter. Cue even faster music He saw it. The fin of death.

"Hello? Shino, that you?" He asked cautiously. The fin appeared again, this time over his head, and quickly sped off. "This isn't funny man!" The music got louder "SHINO STOP!" Chouji yelled, making the entire bus of ninja all turn around, getting some loud beeping in the background because **someone **wasn't watching the road. "Heh heh…sorry." Everyone turned around he sighed. the music stopped. Suddenly, a large shark attacked! "HOLY SHI-" But that was all Chouji could say, for the shark took him to be locked away for an eternity. The end.'

"Shino…that was the worst story I've ever heard." Chouji replied.

"Yes, but all true." Shino said.

"What are you talking about?" Chouji asked. Suddenly, Shino was gone. "Shino?" A large fin appeared…

**Hikari and Kiba!**

"So…" Kiba started to say, nervous because he never really talks to girls much. Well…Hinata doesn't count, she's already nervous. Anyway…

"Yes?" Hikari asked sweetly.

"Er…umm...thanks for saving me yesterday." Kiba replied. Hikari playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"It's okay! I was happy to do it!" She replied.

"Man…you probably punched that guy to the moon…"

"Aw, what are the odds of that?"

**Meanwhile…**

It was another mission to the moon for the U.S. All was going well, as they were about to place another American flag into a crater.

"Uhh…Houston, we have a problem." One of the astronauts said into his microphone.

"What's the problem?" Houston replied.

"Well…it looks like a purple thing floating around in space." He grabbed the foot of the "thing" in space. "Hey…looks like a dinosaur." He looked to the head of the dinosaur, as it was holding it's hands towards its neck, trying to gasp for air. "Hmm…oh I got it!" The astronaut went back to the ship. After moments later, he emerged with a video camera.

"What are you doing?" Houston asked.

"Watching his head explode!" He replied, just as the head of Barney exploded from lack of oxygen. "Ha! Awesome!"

"C'mon, let's get this thing back to the ship, we might be able to bring it back to life!" Houston said, grabbing dead Barney.

"Fine…"

**Back to the Bus…**

"So yeah, thanks anyway." Kiba replied. He smiled lightly at her, making her blush, but unlike her shy cousin, she instead glomped him as much as she could. (But remember, they're on a coach bus. That's not that much).

"You're welcome!" Hikari replied.

**The stutter couple! **

Naruto, like his animal friends, was sticking his head happily out the window, enjoying the great breeze from the fast speeding coach bus. Hinata, of course, was watching quietly and playing with her fingers as she watched her crush do what he does best. Be really stupid. Eventually, he brought he head back inside and grinned sheepishly at Hinata, who blushed and looked away. Naruto put on his puzzled face, wondering why she avoided him so. Oh yeah, right, she's demented. You don't know what I'm talking about? Well…FLASHBACK!

**Hikari: **We can't do any flashbacks this chapter!

**Me: **Why not?

**Hikari: **Because you used up the flashback budget last time, we have to wait till next chapter.

**Me: **Aw…

Anyway…Naruto, being completely brain dead to people's feelings, just thought she was crazy and needed medical help, not that she was practically in love with him. He shrugged it off and sat in his seat quietly. Well…that is until 5 seconds later when he got bored. He sat up higher in his seat to see what Kiba was doing, currently being glomped by his lovely Hyuuga companion.

"Yo, Kiba!" Naruto greeted. Kiba looked up to see that trademarked foxy grin Naruto always gave.

"Hey…can't you see I'm in the middle of something here?" Kiba replied, referring to Hikari. He looked at Kiba, then at Hikari, then back at Kiba.

"Hey, Hikari, can you switch seats with me for a second?" Naruto asked. She frowned but proceeded to get up and move a row back. Naruto, being Naruto, decided to climb over the seat. And…being in a coach bus, that's not easy. But, he succeeded in his quest and sat down next to his dog buddy. "Yo."

"Sup, Naruto." Kiba replied, and Akamaru finally deciding to come back in from the window. Alas, Afro did not, and got hit by a stop sign, knocking him out the window. "Holy shit…"

"Meh, don't worry about it," Hikari said from behind the seat. "He'll appear in an hour with his left wing painted red, his right wing having a 10 on it, a Cherokee headband on, and a note from some little girl saying I owe her an ice cream." Everyone in the back row (including Sasuke and Sakura) gave her that "Are you kidding me?" look. "What, this isn't the first time this has happened. This is like…maybe the 5th." Shrugs followed that, and the ninja in the back row went back to their corrective seats.

"Anyway," Naruto replied. "How you doing since you came back from Barney's land?" Kiba shuddered at the thought of the chance that purple fag could still be alive.

"Well, it's like this. I went to the sleepover. That was hell on Earth. I got captured by Barney. That was hell period. Then, Hikari saves me. I went to heaven." Kiba said bluntly.

"Sounds like a best seller to me!" Naruto said, giving that fake good guy pose.

"Check's in the mail." Afro came in through the window saying. Sure enough, he had his left wing paitned red, his right wing with a 10 on it, and a Cherokee headband on. But no note from the little girl…

"Hey, it hasn't been an hour yet!" Hikari yelled.

"I dodged the little girl with the ice cream this time. Surprisingly, that shaved off the hour." Afro said, perching himself on Hikari's shoulder.

"Alrighty then." Naruto said, going back to chat with Kiba. But, while the boys talk, let's peak in on the girls' chat, shall we?

"Hey, Hinata-san, why don't you ever go for Naruto aggressively or anything?" Hikari asked Hinata. She blushed furiously, considering not many people know about her secret. Yeah, _right. _

"Well…I-I don't know, I-I guess I'm just too shy for him or something…" She replied, slowly lowering her head.

"Hinata." Hikari said seriously. Hinata immediately snapped to attention and turned her head toward Hikari. "You know Naruto didn't have any parents, correct?"

"Yes." Hinata replied sadly.

"So, you **do **realize if you don't say anything, he'll never know, correct?"

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. He's been shunned his entire life and not had a single parent to get him through that. Do you **honestly **think he knows anything about love?" Her eyes widened when she finally realized the truth. Something in Hinata's brain clicked that day. She, and every other person who knew about her secret, never really thought about that. It wasn't his fault her feelings didn't reach him, he didn't even know what those feelings meant!

"N-now that you mention it, it does make some sense," Hinata replied, raising her voice a little over her usual quiet talking.

"I'll tell you what, I'm gonna help you out! You just do exactly what I say, and he'll know exactly what those feelings are." Hinata almost smiled from the thought of Naruto being hers, but she suppressed it, making sure no one knew of her thoughts.

"R-really?" Hinata replied.

"Really. Just leave it to me." Hikari replied. "After I get some more glomping time with Kiba, of course." She grinned sheepishly and stood up to go back to her own seat. She then grabbed Naruto and hoisted him back into his own seat next to Hinata, then sat down in her own and smiled. Oh…but it was no nice smile. But…a mischievous one…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cliffhanger of a lifetime. Heh heh heh, don't worry. She won't be evil. Well…okay, maybe a little bit. But not like threatening to kill people evil. Just your standard, crazy, regular old Hikari, like in her own stories.

**Hikari: **You better not turn me into a bad guy.

**Me: **I won't. I don't do plot twists till next chapter.

**Hikari: **Read and review please!


	11. Two Chapters in one!

**Century Sleepover**

Woo, next chapter, ready and rolling. Got some interesting reviews this time, and I must say, I enjoyed them very much. Thx for the reviews guys, for that's what's keeping me alive right now! Oh, wait no, sorry, I mean awake. It's like 10 p.m. over here so…

**Hikari: **Get on with it.

**Me: **Don't I get a chance to stall for time?

**Hikari: **Nope.

**Naruto**: Hey…can I drive?

**Me & Hikari: **Why?

**Naruto: **'Cause I'm bored…

**Me: **Nope.

**Hikari: **Afro-kun does not own Naruto!

**Shikamaru: **Can we call you something other than Afro? It's just so…troublesome.

**Me: **What do you suggest?

**Shikamaru: **I don't know…Hawkguy?

**Naruto: **Oh oh! What about Hawku!

**Shikamaru: **That sounds a lot like Haku to me…

**Hikari: **Okay fine, we name him Hawku, now can we get on with the story? I'm sensing tension coming from the fans.

**Everyone: **Hai!

**Hikari: **Oh and to **Shikamaru's Honey**, yeah, we increased the flashback budget. So there will be some flashbacks! But…maybe not _this _chapter. You'll know what I mean when you read it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We rejoin our heroes, still on the open road after some mild "disturbances" on the right side.

"GAWD (God) I'm bored!" Tsunade moaned from the driver's seat. "Anyone here got a driver's license or something? Someone else take over before I fall asleep from sheer boredom!" No one stood, but our favorite knucklehead ninja's sensei decided to say something. Kakashi stepped up to the plate and got up.

"I'll drive." Kakashi said. But, by the time he finished saying it, she was already out of the driver's seat and in his chair. Thank god for red lights. He sighed under his mask and sat down in the driver's seat. Unfortunately…he didn't close the book.

"Hey, Kakashi, aren't you going to close that book?" Neji asked. Kakashi did not turn around, but he grinned sheepishly in his mask and kept on reading. Green light. Kakashi slammed down on the gas and drove like a madman on crack, alcohol, and sugar put together and multiplied by ten.

"KAKASHI! Look out for that CLIFF!" Asuma screamed out. Kakashi simply turned the wheel slightly, avoiding the end of the cliff by a hair. Then he kept on driving as if nothing happened.

"Kakashi, you're on the wrong side of the road!" Neji yelled. Suddenly, one of those large tractor trucks appeared right in front of them!

"LOOK OUT!" Everyone yelled at the same time. Kakashi turned the wheel to the right just a bit and avoided the truck while flipping the page in his book. Everyone sighed simultaneously, but their eyes soon widened when they realized they were headed for the city! Kakashi was speeding down the road toward a yellow light. Then it turned red.

"STOP!!!" Everyone screamed. Oh, but he did not stop. Instead, he went flying toward a ramp just placed on the sidewalk. WHOOSH! Just imagine one of those matrix scenes where the car is flying over everyone else and everyone's terrified at the moment. But instead, it's a giant coach bus, everyone's holding on to the person they're sitting next to for dear life, a bumper sticker on the back of the bus saying "how's my driving", and Naruto's staring out the window with two fingers up and grinning like an idiot. Yep…good times. And, end matrix scene.

He landed with a crash and kept on trucking like crazy toward their destination. Everyone could finally see it in sight, THE HOTEL! Unfortunately for them, Kakashi did not see it. So he accidentally drove into _another _ramp and flew into the air at great neck speed. And, by sheer luck, the bus landed right in the parking lot, in the perfect spot for a bus. Finally, Kakashi closed his book and said, "Alright, time to start driving…" He looked around when he noticed they were already at the hotel. He looked back to see the terrified ninja shivering and frightened for their lives. "Did I miss something?" Tsunade was the first to stand up and wobbled toward the door.

"Never…again…Kakashi…" She said as she stepped off the bus. Shizune quickly sprung up and frantically ran out the bus as fast as she could. Kurenai wobbled out the bus also, and Asuma walked out slowly, saying something about laying off the cigarettes for a while. Soon after, Gai-sensei and Lee came up to the front of the bus and gave Kakashi a "thumbs up" before exiting the bus. When Tenten and Neji both walked up, their hair was frizzier than a cat in a heat storm. They both gave the copy-ninja that terrified look before leaving. Chouji and Shino walked up, showing no emotion what-so-ever, followed by a petrified Ino and Shikamaru walking out the door. Then came Hikari, smiling with her bird on her arm, and Kiba, also petrified with his scared dog in his jacket. Sasuke and Sakura quickly ran out the door, and then finally came Naruto's turn.

"Ha, yeah! That was fun!" Naruto yelled out the window, grinning happily. He stuck his head back through the window to find Hinata, scared half to death, clutching to his chest like there was no tomorrow. "Uhh…Hinata. Can you let go?" She never looked up and nodded furiously to his request. "Hinata, please let go."

"No, no, no! I'll never let go again!" She screamed and bounced childishly on him and increasing her grip on him. Now Naruto, being a guy, suddenly got that "feeling" you get when a girl "bounces on you" for too long. He hoped it would go unnoticed and he could just get off. But…that was a mistake.

"Umm…Naruto-kun?" Hinata started. Naruto knew from there he was screwed. He gulped and responded nervously.

"Y-Yes Hinata?"

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That."

"That?"

"That, Naruto-kun."

"Uhh…a kunai?"

"Really?" She said, curiously poking it with her finger. "It doesn't feel like one."

"H-h-h-Hinata!" Naruto stammered out. She quickly responded and quickly threw herself off of him. Naruto quickly took this opportunity and ran out the door past Hinata, blushing all the while. She sighed and walked out herself. That only left a really confused Kakashi, wondering what the heck was going on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang of ninja walked through the door of the hotel, all eager to get to a room while at the same time still traumatized from Kakashi's "driving". Each carrying their bags they all headed up to the front desk, where Tsunade was greeted by a kind receptionist.

"Hello welcome to the –insert 5 star hotel name here- hotel! How may I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, we have the 1st floor reserved under the name of Hokage, correct?" The receptionist quickly shuffled through the calendar and smiled when she reached their entry.

"Ah yes, Hokage-sama. We have your keys right here." She grabbed the 16 keys from under the desk and handed them over to Tsunade. "Here you are, we hope you enjoy your stay at –insert 5 star hotel name here-."

"Thanks." Tsunade said and she rejoined the other ninja, talking amongst themselves. "Alright, listen up people." Everyone snapped to attention. "Now, we have exactly 16 rooms, meaning 6 people will have to share a room. Any volunteers?" Not a single hand was raised. "What? No one?" Tenten was the first to speak.

"Well, it's not that it's bad to share a room, it's just that sometimes we do need our space." She replied, followed up various vouches of agreement from the others.

"Alright, fine then, we'll do it the old fashion way." She reached into her monstrously-sized breasts and pulled out 19 sticks.

"Why were 19 sticks in your breasts?" Kurenai questioned suspiciously.

"Because I knew this would happen. Besides, they're the safest place to store stuff." She replied.

"Among other things," Naruto whispered to Chouji, who snickered to himself. Unfortunately, this did not go unnoticed for Naruto.

"Naruto! Just for that, you're sharing a room with Hinata!" Tsunade assigned. Secretly, she sorta winked quickly to Hikari, who winked back unnoticed by anyone else.

"Nooo!!! She's weird when she sleeps!" Naruto bayed (it's like a howl, but more of a whimper).

"Too bad!" Tsunade smiled evilly. All Hinata did was blush and keep to herself. Tsunade grabbed two of the sticks and chucked them somewhere. "Alright, now everyone pick sticks!" Everyone did as they were told (minus Naruto and Hinata) and grabbed a stick from her hand. "Now, no one look until I say so, got it?" After about a minute of tension, she finally responded.

"Okay, now, number 4 must share their room with…number 15!" She yelled. –insert dramatic anime zoom out here- Everyone quickly turned over their sticks and looked toward their numbers.

"I have number 15." Neji said plainly. "Who's number 4 so we can get this over with."

"I am." Tenten said quietly.

"Great…" Neji said sarcastically.

"What!? What's wrong with me?" Tenten asked angrily.

"Nothing, nothing," Neji replied.

"What? What?"

"It's nothing."

"WHAT???"

"Quiet you two!" Tsunade yelled angrily. "You can discuss your 'issues' later, right now we gotta finish this, so if you would be so kind to keep quiet, thanks."

"Alright, you two, pick which numbers should be stuck together." Tsunade said, pointing toward Neji and Tenten.

"Okay…" Neji said. "How 'bout 6."

"And…" Tenten said, placing her finger under her chin to think. "How about 10!"

"I knew she would pick that…" Neji said under his breath.

"What was that Hyuuga?" Tenten questioned.

"Hey, I got 10!" Kiba called out.

"Woo! I got 6!" Hikari screamed. (like no one saw that coming)

"Well, this'll be fun." Akamaru barked to Hawku (we renamed him, read the beginning if you don't know what I'm talking about.)

"Whatever." Hawku barked back in dog language.

"Since when can you speak dog?" Kiba asked.

"I'm an animal, we all have this universal language to say what we want. It's a mammal thing, you wouldn't understand." Hawku responded.

"Alright!" Tsunade yelled for attention. "Here's the rules. Number 1, no one out of their rooms after 1 a.m. If you're in someone else's room when the curfew hits, you're stuck with them, so too bad. Alright, number 2, whatever happens in your room, **stays **in your room. And I'm serious on that. And number 3, NO SEX. That includes the jounin, am I making myself clear?"

"Hai!" Everyone responded.

"Any questions?" Tsunade asked. Hinata slowly raised her hand from the back. "Yes, Hinata."

Hinata put her hand down and asked nervously, "Umm…I know this is a bad time to ask this…but…what's sex?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This isn't the end of the chapter, I just needed a little break for suspense. Anyway, this would SEEM like an ending of a chapter, I'm just going to go overboard and make it two chapters in one! Yay me!

**Hikari: **Yay!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crowd of ninja all faced Hinata with that "OMFG" look on their faces. Animals too.

"You…don't know what sex is?" Tsunade asked. She nodded a 'no'. "No one ever taught you?" She nodded again. "Isn't this like…a job for the parents or something?"

"Well, I asked daddy before I left, but all he did spit out his coffee and sent me out the door. I don't know why though…" She responded.

"Geez, you'd think with the dreams you've had you'd know what is was…" Naruto commented.

"Nope, not a clue." Hinata answered.

"Well, there's only one thing to do." Tsunade said. "Naruto, you teach her."

"WHAT!? Why me!?" Naruto screamed.

"Because you're her roommate and this is a sort of…a private matter to discuss."

"But I don't know how to explain this to her!" Naruto defended.

"How was it explained to you then?" Shizune asked.

"Well…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flashback ** _

_Naruto had just gotten out of ninja school when Iruka caught up to him. "Oi, Naruto!" Iruka called from behind him. Naruto quickly turned around to see his favorite sensei, smiling and waving. "Oi! Iruka-sensei!" Iruka had just caught up with him when Naruto answered. _

"_You up for some ramen?" Iruka asked. _

"_Actually…no." Naruto responded. Iruka was utterly flabbergasted. _

"_Alright, what's wrong?" Iruka asked. _

"_Does there have to be something wrong?" _

"_The day Naruto doesn't want ramen is the day Kakashi stops reading that book of his." As if on cue, Kakashi walked by _without his book_ and smiled. _

"_Yo." Kakashi said. _

"_I spoke too soon." Iruka said. _

"_What's going on here?" Kakashi asked casually. _

"_Naruto doesn't want ramen." Kakashi gasped dramatically. _

"_Alright, what's wrong?" Kakashi asked. _

"_Does there always have to be something wrong?" Naruto asked. _

"_Yes, now what is it." They both responded. Naruto sighed, knowing he'd have to get this off his chest sometime. _

"_Hey, you guys know what sex is?" They were both utterly flabbergasted at his comment. (I love that word) _

"_W-why do you ask?" Iruka questioned. _

"_Well, I saw this lady the other day talking to Asuma-sensei and she said that she really, really needed sex. I thought I was being nice so I said I would give her it if she told me where to get it. But she slapped me and stormed off in a huff. I asked Asuma what that was for, but he ignored me and left." Naruto explained. _

"_I see…" Kakashi said. "Well, for starters, sex isn't a thing, it's an action. In fact…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out one of his favorite books. "It's explained well in this book." Naruto grabbed the book from Kakashi and grinned like the idiot he is. _

"_Thanks Kakashi-sensei!" He said and jumped off into the distance. _

"_Don't you think he'll get in trouble for reading that book at that age?" Iruka asked. _

"_Yep," Kakashi said, pulling out the exact same book and going on his way, reading._

_**End Flashback**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto blushed, remembering that flashback. "I'd rather not talk about it…"

"Well, you're going to have to talk about it to her, or no ramen tonight!" Tsunade threatened. And it worked.

"NOOO!!!!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. "PLEASE DON'T TAKE AWAY THE RAMEN!"

"Then you teach Hinata or else." Tsunade said, holding up a ramen package from god knows where.

"Fine." Naruto said, defeated.

"Great, so, everyone, you're dismissed." She handed everyone their keys and walked toward the middle area. "Okay, now according to the hotel map, there are 4 rooms on each side and if the entire floor is reserved, this middle area is sort of like a meeting place slash living room. So feel free to go here just in case you want to do something like Truth or Dare or something."

"Hey, we should do that now!" Naruto suggested.

"Hold on, we gotta put our stuff down first." Neji said, already in the distance trying to get inside his room.

"Fair enough." Naruto said, walking to his room with Hinata behind him.

**And we're back! **

All the genin and jounin (including the hokage) gathered around in the middle area to await their doom. I mean fun…sorry, fun is what I meant to say. They all sat down, except for of course, the Hokage.

"Alright, if we're going to do this, we're doing this MY way." Tsunade said, pulling a top hat from her breasts.

"How much stuff do you have in there!?" Naruto asked.

"Look at it this way, it's not how much I have in there, it's what DON'T I have in there." Tsunade said smirking. This spread mass chaos across the faces of many, but we're not going to go there. She also then pulled out some paper and 2 dozen pencils. She handed them out to all of the ninja, but Sasuke remarked.

"Ew…" Sasuke said.

"What?" Tsunade asked.

"It's warm…" Sasuke replied.

"Whatever. Everyone, write down a dare WITHOUT YOUR NAME ON IT -glares at Naruto- and fold it up and put it in the hat." She said. Everyone did as they were told, and this is what they wrote down.

Naruto: Bring Naruto a lot of ramen in an embarrassing costume. (Hoping it's Sasuke)

Sakura: Dress up in a Barney costume and go after Kiba.

Sasuke: Kick Neji in his nuts.

Chouji: Seduce Hinata into making Chouji her famous chicken meal. But if she faints, then you've messed up. Ha ha.

Ino: Dye Sakura's hair blonde.

Shikamaru: Crank call Gaara.

Lee: Tell Gai-Sensei he's awesome ever time you see him.

Tenten: Cut off half of Neji's hair.

Neji: Take away all of Tenten's weapons.

Kiba: Make Naruto look like an idiot.

Hinata: Take the one you love or loves you and go inside a closet.

Shino: Eat absolutely nothing at all until breakfast tomorrow.

Hikari: Make Kakashi drive you to the mall and back.

Asuma: Don't drink anything for the rest of trip.

Kakashi: When all the girls go out for the hot springs dip, (giggle from Kakashi) go and give them "breast checks".

Kurenai: Eat 10 pounds of chicken feed.

Gai: BE YOUTHFUL!!!

Shizune: Take away Kakashi's book when he goes to sleep.

Tsunade: Bitch slap Shizune. (I couldn't resist)

Hawku: Make out with Kiba.

Once everyone had put their dare in, she shuffled them around with her super human strength, and then set it on the table. "Okay, pick up your dare." Everyone quickly grabbed a dare and this is what they got:

Naruto: Seduce Hinata into making me her famous chicken meal. But if she faints, then you've messed up. Ha ha

Sakura: Make Kakashi drive you to the mall and back.

Sasuke: Make Naruto look like an idiot.

Chouji: Eat absolutely nothing at all until breakfast tomorrow.

Ino: When all the girls go out for the hot springs dip, go and give them "breast checks".

Shikamaru: BE YOUTHFUL!!!

Lee: Dye Sakura's hair blonde.

Tenten: Cut off half of Neji's hair.

Neji: Take away all of Tenten's weapons.

Kiba: Take the one you love or loves you and go inside a closet.

Hinata: Bring Naruto a lot of ramen in an embarrassing costume.

Shino: Crank call Gaara

Hikari: Make out with Kiba.

Asuma: Bitch slap Shizune.

Kakashi: Tell Gai-Sensei he's awesome ever time you see him.

Kurenai: Take away Kakashi's book when he goes to sleep.

Gai: Kick Neji in his nuts.

Shizune: Dress up in a Barney costume and go after Kiba.

Tsunade: Don't drink any alcohol.

Hawku: Eat 10 pounds of chicken feed.

"Alright, now the rules are simple," Tsunade started. "You have 24 hours to complete your dare. If you fail to complete it by then, then whoever gave you the dare will have complete control under you for 24 hours. And, you cannot tell anyone your dare. Any questions? Good." And with that, she walked off.

/-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------\

Yeah, that was by far the longest chapter I've ever written. Constitutes as two chapters almost from me! Heh heh, well, read and review peeps!


	12. THREE CHAPTERS IN 1?

**Century Sleepover**

Hello and welcome back to the story. I know you've all been anticipating the dares of the Naruto cast as much as I am, so let's just skip the banter and get right to the action!

P.S. This will also be a really long chapter. Maybe even constituting as THREE CHAPTERS! Woot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone had gone back to their respective rooms except Hinata, Sakura and Tenten. They all sat on one couch, sitting quietly, thinking about how the heck they would pull off their dares.

"_I can't believe I have to get a ride from Kakashi!" _Sakura thought. "_After that ride with him, I swore to never ride again! And now I have to get a ride from him again!? _She stood up and started frantically pacing the floor, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. She looked up at the clock. It read 6 P.M. She kept on pacing and looking up at the clock until Tenten finally decided to speak up.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Tenten asked. Sakura turned to Tenten with that anime look of concern and fear. Then she turned around in defeat.

"I…I can't tell you." Sakura said, lowering her head.

"Why not?"

"Because it's my dare!" Sakura screamed. Then she sat back down next to Tenten and started sobbing.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, don't worry. It's not that bad right?" Sakura turned to Tenten, still sobbing, and wiped her eyes with her hands. She leaned in close and whispered in her ear.

"Oh my god! That's what you have to do?!?" Tenten asked. Sakura nodded and hung her head in defeat once more. "Man, that's rough."

"W-what is?" Hinata asked quietly. Tenten whispered into Hinata's ear. When she finished, Hinata responded, "Wow, that is rough."

"Tell me about it," Sakura said sadly. Hinata started poking her fingers together.

"Well, actually…" Hinata started, drawing the other two kuniochis' attention. "I needed to go to the mall too…" Sakura lunged over Tenten and on Hinata.

"You mean you'll go with me!?" Sakura asked frantically. Hinata nodded nervously. The pink-haired girl's eyes filled with tears and she cried into Hinata's chest. "Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!" She screamed.

"Yeah, I'll go too, you should've have to go this alone." Tenten added. Sakura smiled and hugged the two girls as for dear life.

"You guys are the best friends I could ever ask for!" Sakura yelled and sprung off the couch. "Alright! Now all we need to do is get Kakashi to drive us! Stay right here, I'll go get him." Then she ran out the middle area, and into the distance to find Kakashi's room.

"So…" Tenten started. "What did you need to get?" Tenten asked. Hinata blushed deeply and played with her index fingers shyly. "What?" Hinata took a deep breath and responded:

"Well, you see…" Suddenly, just as Hinata was about to finish her sentence, Sakura burst through the room, dragging Kakashi along with her.

"He said he'd do it, let's go!" Sakura yelled and dragged Kakashi out the room, him saying absolutely nothing but still having his book opened and reading intensively. Tenten shrugged and got up from the couch.

"Just show me when we get there." Tenten said. Hinata stood up and walked behind her.

"That's IF we get there." Hinata replied.

"Good point."

**IN Teh CAR! **

Kakashi was up in the front seat ready to role when Hinata and Tenten reached the car. Sakura was standing outside the car, looking at it with a scared look on her face. Tenten placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder and smiled. Sakura smiled nervously back and jumped in the back seat. Meanwhile…

Kakashi was reading his precious book when all of a sudden, realization dawned on him. "_Hey…wait a momen.t" _Kakashi thought. "_I'm taking 3 girls to the mall in a rental car on vacation…This means…I'M A PIMP! Oh yeah, wouldn't dad be proud of me. I feel so proud, I think I'll actually not read my book. OH YEAH. I'm one bad ninja." _As Kakashi was thinking his thoughts of pride and glamour of his life as a pimp, he set his book down on the front seat and grabbed the wheel, ready to role. Tenten and Hinata took this as a sign not to get in the front, so they both got in the back along with Sakura. (Tenten in the middle).

"Everyone ready to go?" Kakashi said. The girls nodded and he punched the gas. He sped down the road with great neck speed, probably breaking every speed limit law out there. Surprisingly though, it wasn't nearly as bad as before. That is…until he got onto the freeway.

The copy ninja weaved through dozens and dozens of cars, not stopping once, not even for large trucks. He sped back and forth, back and forth, back and forth through cars until he got off the freeway, where the girls were very happy to see the mall in sight. That is…somewhere over a hill…

"I say we jump it!" Kakashi yelled and he punched the gas even harder. He came up on the ramp and BOOM! They went flying into the air, simulating the move "E.T." in the process. The car came to a stop as soon as they landed, right in the perfect parking spot. "WHOO!" Kakashi screamed. He turned the car off and stepped out the car, followed slowly by the traumatized girls. Suddenly, a blonde we all know and love fell off the top of the car and right in front of them.

"INO!?" The kunoichis screamed. (Thought it was Naruto, didn't ya?) Ino bounced back up like rubber and stood before the girls with more wind-crushed hair then at fan-testing factory.

"H-hi guys." Ino said stupidly. "What uuuuup?"

"What…how…huh?" Sakura stammered. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down. "Okay Ino, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I overheard you talking about going to the mall, and I wanted to go! So…I sorta stowed away on top of the car…heh heh…" Ino explained. "That was one wiiiiild riiide…"

"Okay then..." Kakashi said. "Whatever. You got 2 hours, cya later." And with that, Kakashi left the girls to go do what girls do best. SHOPPING SPREE!

**In the Mall!**

The four kunoichi walked inside of the mall and gazed in awe at the beautiful display. Dozens and dozens of stores, shops and venders just waiting for people to come and buy stuff. And the best part of it, the place was barely even half the capacity the huge mall could contain, so there'd be a lot less lines then they thought! Sakura and Ino almost started crying.

"This -sniff- will be the best shopping spree…ever!" Sakura and Ino both said. Tenten, being the only tomboy in the group, and Hinata, being all…Hinata, simply nodded in approval.

Hinata then said, "Well…I have to go get the thing…at the place…with the….bye!" and rushed off to find what she was looking for. Tenten waved them a 'see ya' and went off with Hinata.

"Well, that was fast…" Sakura replied.

"Oh who cares! Let's go!" Ino yelled, dragging Sakura along with her to parts unknown.

**With Tenten and Hinata**

Hinata walked nervously around the huge mall, not sure exactly what to get. "_According to my dare, I have to get something embarrassing to wear." _She gulped at that thought and blushed slightly. Tenten, however, noticed her bizarre behavior.

"Hinata, what _exactly _are we here for?" Tenten requested.

"W-well, y-you s-see…" Hinata started. "I-I needed to get…some new clothes! Yeah! New clothes!"

"Well, that IS true considering you wear that everyday," Tenten pointed out her oversized jacket and tight black pants. "Alright, c'mon then." She pointed to a nearby clothing store and walked in slowly. Hinata followed behind quickly, through each isle. Tenten seemed to be just skimming, cause she walked pretty quickly through each isle. Finally, she stopped.

"Here, Hinata, try this." She pointed out a plain black shirt and pants, coupled with black boots (seeing a trend here?).

"I don't know Tenten. Isn't this a little…dark?" Hinata asked, holding up the outfit.

"Nonsense! Now go!" Tenten said, pushing her into the changing room. Then, Tenten ran out of the store as fast as she could to catch her breath. "_Gaah, I hate shopping. It's so…ehh…" _She then remembered Hinata in the changing room and ran back. Just as she arrived, Hinata emerged from the changing room, doning the gothish outfit. The shirt seemed a little short, riding up all the way so you could see her belly button. In other words, if you've ever seen Code Lyoko, she looks just like Yumi.

"Nice." Tenten said, giving a half-hearted thumbs up.

"You really think so?" Hinata asked, turning and weaving in front of the mirror.

"Yeah, it looks great on you!" Tenten said. "Can we go now?"

"Sure, let me just purchase this and we'll go." Hinata said, going up to the counter. Tenten ran out the store again and sat on a bench to wait for Hinata. She emerged quickly as ever with her bag, and they both went roaming the stores again.

"So…what's the _real _reason we're here, Hinata?" Tenten suddenly questioned. Hinata looked at her with confusion. "Oh come on Hinata. A woman just doesn't decide out of the blue she needs some new clothes. She usually announces it about 10 times before she actually goes shopping. Now tell me, what's wrong?"

Hinata sighed. _"I knew she'd catch onto me sometime…" _Hinata thought. "Well…I came here for a more…personal item." Hinata said.

"What kind of _personal matter_?" Tenten asked curiously.

"Well…exotic…clothes."

"Exotic how?"

"How should I put this…" Hinata mumbled. "Umm…embarrassing 'I wouldn't caught dead wearing these clothes more than once' c-c-clothes…"

"Eh?"

"Yeah…it has something to do with my dare, that's all I can say." Hinata said quietly.

"Well why didn't you say so? C'mon, I know the perfect place!" Tenten yelled, dragging Hinata along stubbornly. Soon, they reached their destination. The sign read "Lingerie Plus" (Is that even a store?)

"Uhh… I don't know, maybe not…" Hinata murmured. But Tenten grabbed her hand anyway and dragged her in the store.

"Alright Hinata…what _exactly _are you looking for?" Tenten asked.

"Well…" Hinata started. "I'm looking for something not too skanky…but not too show offy either…but still shows something…but isn't like too plain either…" Tenten just stared in disbelief.

"Where are you learning stuff like this!?" Tenten asked.

"Ino." Hinata replied. _"Should've known that bitch was behind this…" _Tenten thought to herself.

"Alright, alright. In _your _own words, what are you looking for?" Tenten asked. Hinata thought inattentively for a few minutes before she finally decided.

"W-well…maybe something that's embarrassing but not too embarrassing. I only have to wear it once but I don't want it to ruin my life…" Hinata responded.

"Hmm…I think I know what you want." Tenten said, pulling her toward a particular section in the shop. She stopped when she reached her destination: The maid outfits. "This good enough?" She turned toward Hinata to see her eyeing one particular lavender maid outfit, complete with matching head gear and shoes and everything.

"This is perfect." Hinata said, picking up the box.

"Don't you want to try it on?" Tenten asked.

"No…this is perfect…" Hinata said, creeping the heck out of Tenten.

"Okay…if you need me…I'll be outside." Tenten quickly scurried out of the shop, and by the time she got to the bench, Hinata was already there, holding her new purchase as well. "How'd you get out before I did?"

"I make _very _fast purchases. Especially the ones I like." Hinata answered, standing up from the bench. "Well, we'd better meet the others, it's almost time to go." Tenten looked at her watch and nodded affirmatively.

"So…why did you need this outfit again?" Tenten asked as they walked toward the front door.

"It's a secret!" Hinata squealed completely out of character. Tenten sighed. _"I need a vacation…oh wait, I AM on vacation. Damn it, I need new friends." _

"Hey guys!" Tenten yelled toward Sakura and Ino, who had their hands full of bags from shopping.

"Hey!" Sakura yelled back, waving her large bags in her hand. "It was a great day, wasn't it?"

"Yeah…" Ino sighed. "It's a shame the two hours are already up."

"Yeah, I know right? It seemed so short." Tenten replied. "So what'd you guys get?"

"Tenten, the better question is, what _didn't _we get." Sakura replied, gaining some giggling from Ino. "What about you, what'd you get?"

"I got nothing." Tenten replied. "But Hinata got…well…something…I guess."

"We'd rather not talk about it." Hinata defended.

"Fair enough. A girl is entitled to her privacy." Ino declared. Suddenly, here comes Kakashi, reading his book.

"Ready to go girls?" Kakashi said.

"HAI!"

"Great, you'll be going home with Kurenai." Kakashi replied, pointing to her in the distance at a hot dog stand.

"How come?" Tenten asked. The others shushed her, not complaining about not having to ride home with Kakashi.

"If you must know, I'm staying in a hotel for tonight and won't be back 'till tomorrow. I would tell you more, but it's a top secret mission that I must complete. And with that, I bid you ado." And with that, he disappeared in a huff of smoke.

"Well, that's a first." Ino said.

"Let's not jinx it, let's go." Sakura responded, leading the way toward Kurenai. She immediately saw them walking up and quickly finished off her hot dog by stuffing the rest of it in her mouth.

"Yo." She said, even with the rest of the hot dog in her mouth. She quickly swallowed the rest of it and walked toward the exit. "C'mon, I gotta get you home so I can complete my dare." All the girls, minus Sakura, blushed at the mention of having to do their own dares. Oh, how the heads will roll tonight. Just for the heck of it, let's skip ahead a little.

**Back at the House **

The girls and their sensei all walked inside the hotel and went to their respective rooms to drop of their items. They all came back to the middle area to see all the boys, Hikari, the Hokage and her assistance lounging around and talking together.

"Yo, everyone!" Ino said. She was greeted by Hikari, who slapped her on the back of the head. "Ow! Hey, what was that for?"

"That's for sneaking to the mall without inviting me." Hikari responded, then sat down next to Kiba.

"Hey, it's not my fault! They were going without me. I barely got on the car in time!" Ino defended.

"What's your point?" Hikari asked. Ino glared at the Hyuuga girl and took a seat on the couch.

"So, everyone ready?" Tsunade asked.

"HAI!" All the other ninja, minus the four girls who went to the mall, replied.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tenten asked.

"Oh, we're going to a hot spring. We had a meeting like right after you left. I'll fill you in about the other stuff later." Shizune explained.

"Yeah, just meet us there, Kurenai will show you where it is." Tsunade added, walking off towards the exit with the other ninja following.

"Sweet, a hot spring!" Ino explained. Then she realized. _"OH MY GOD MY DARE!!!" _She exclaimed in her head. When she looked around though, all the other girls had gone off to get their things. She sighed and walked off to her own room, and to prepare for her "check-up".

**At the hot springs!!! **

All gazed upon the splender and wonder of the interior of the hot spring. It had flowers and sakura tree pedals painted all over the walls, along with traditional garb for the employees and even a live sakura tree in the middle of the place. It looked just like a traditional garden, only with a lot more people and not as many flowers. And almost everything, from head to toe, had some bizarre shading of pink. In other words, looked exactly like Sakura's room. XD

"Wow." Tenten said, ending the silence. Everyone else responded with their own 'yeah'. Tsunade walked toward yet another un-named receptionist and started to speak.

"Hello, I have a reserved hot spring under the name "Hokage"?" She asked. The receptionist immediately saw the reserve and gestured her toward the red curtain a little ways to her left. "Thanks. This way guys!" She called to the other ninja, who followed behind the large woman quickly. When they reached the gender-seperating doors, they silently separated and walked into their own changing rooms. But, Shino stopped.

"What's wrong Shino?" Kiba asked. Shino looked away.

"My bugs don't really like hot water…" Shino replied.

"Then why'd you follow us all the way here?" Kiba questioned.

"I have to make a phone call."

"You couldn't do it at the hotel?" Shino nodded and silently walked off in the other direction.

**Hikari: **Girls go first.

**Me: **Why?

**Hikari: **Hello? Ever heard of ladies first?

**Me: **You're not a lady…

**Hikari: **What was that!?

**Me: **Nothing, nothing.

**With the girls! **

The large blonde with mountainous breasts (that rules out Ino. HA HA HA HA HA! Sorry, back to the story) was the first to get undressed and step into the large hot spring.

"Ah…feels great after a hard days work." Tsunade sighed. Shizune was next to get in and scooted toward her boss.

"But…you didn't work today." Shizune replied. Tsunade frowned and splashed some water in her face.

"Stop being a joy kill and relax." Tsunade responded, sinking lower into the steaming water. Next emerged Hinata, Tenten and Sakura, who quietly slipped into the water. As an exact opposite, Hikari came in and launched high into the air (but not high enough for the boys to see her over the wall) and yelled "GERONIMO!!!!" She landed with a huge splash, sending steaming hot water into everyone else's faces.

She emerged from the water with an "ah!" and grinned stupidly at the other soaked kunoichis. "Man! Nothing beats a nice soak after a hard day's work." Tsunade only smiled to Shizune, who grunted and sunk lower into the steam. "By the way, where'd Kurenai-sensei go?"

"She told me she had some 'things' to take care of." Tsunade responded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

Kurenai had finally reached her destination. She gazed at the large hotel building and re-looked at her objective. "Retrieve Kakashi's almighty book while he sleeps." With that, she tucked her assignment away in her pocket, and jumped off to complete her mission.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay." Hikari replied. Then, came Ino, looking as fidgety as ever. She gulped and silently inserted herself into the pool. _"Man…this isn't going to be easy. How am I supposed to do this?!" _She frantically looked around in search of anything. And then she spotted it. That sacred bottle of sake was calling for her. She swam over to it, poured herself a bottle, and downed it even before anyone could notice she had gotten in the spring.

"Hey! Ino! You aren't old enough to drink." Tsunade said. Ino turned around and gave her those puppy dog eyes and pout. Tsunade looked away, so Ino got closer and closer. Eventually, the Hokage had given in. "Get us a couple more bottles and I'll never speak of it again." Ino smiled and got out the pool to grab some more bottles.

"Surely you're joking right?" Shizune asked.

"I'm the Hokage. I never joke."

"But they're just kids! They aren't old enough to drink." Tsunade frowned and grabbed the sake bottle.

"Sakura, Tenten, hold her down!" They nodded and grabbed Shizune's arms and forced her down.

"You'll never get me to do it!" She screamed. She quickly closed her mouth to shield herself from the judgment liquid.

"Hikari, if you please." Tsunade said calmly.

"Hai!" She responded. She quickly rushed over to the group, stood over Shizune, and forced her mouth open. Then Tsunade poured the sake in her mouth and held her nose.

"Now, either swallow, or pass out from oxygen loss and we wipe your memory of the past week. Either way, you're going to forget this night ever happened." Tsunade smirked evilly. Shizune tried her best to spit it out, but the other ninja kept her from doing so. So…she swallowed and took a deep breath. The girls smiled at their mission accomplished and went back to their spots in the water.

"You're evil…you know that?" Shizune said, catching her breath.

"Yes, yes I am. And by tomorrow morning, you won't remember any of this." Tsunade responded. "Hurry up Ino!" Ino came running in with two bottles in her hand and she inserted herself in the pool.

"Here you go, ma'am." She said with a Canadian accent.

"Thank ya kindly." Tsunade responded back. She grabbed the bottle and downed the entire thing at once. "AHH!" She gasped as she finished off the bottle. "Nothing like sake and a hot bath, huh ladies?"

"Yeaah…" Hinata said quietly. Tsunade held out the other bottle out for all the others. "Anyone else want some?" She offered.

"Pass." Tenten said.

"Ditto." Sakura answered.

"… Can I get some to go?" Everyone turned toward Hinata and gave her that "WHAT!?" look. "It's a long story, just…hand me the bottle, I might need it later."

"Okay…" Tsunade said and handed her the bottle. She set it on the side and sunk lower into the heat of the spring.

"Ya know, we gotta do this more often." Sakura said, ending the awkward silence.

"Yeah, I totally agree." Tenten replied.

"You got that right." Tsunade added, giving her drunken smile.

"I say…we have a celebration!" Hikari yelled.

"Celebration?" Sakura asked. Ino eased herself toward Sakura and sat next to her.

"Yeah, I know the perfect thing too!" Ino yelled.

"Oh yeah, what?" Sakura asked stupidly. Ino smiled in Sakura's face, got behind her aaaaand…

"BREAST CHECKS!" She yelled and started fondling Sakura's breasts like crazy. "I-Ino! S-Stop it!"

"Oh calm down! You've been coming quite nicely!" She let go and went over to Tenten. "Your turn!" Tenten didn't resist at all, but instead held her arms up. "Wow Tenten, you may look small under that Chinese shirt but you're quite big!"

"Move on please." She complied and moved on to Hinata.

"Umm…no thank you…" Hinata said quietly. Ino eased closer and closer. "I said no please!" She got even closer. "Stay away!" Hinata got up and ran around the spring, with Ino close behind.

"Oh come on, I just want to see if you're healthy!" Ino screamed. "No, no no no no!" Hinata screamed back. She accidentally slipped onto a rock and fell into the pool. Ino lunged at the defenseless girl and grabbed her.

"Ah! Ah! S-stop it!" Hinata complained as she blushed furiously.

"Wow Hinata, you're a lot bigger than you lead on!" Ino commented and got off of Hinata. "Now, who's next?" She eyed Hikari, who gave her that 'touch me and die' look. "Not her…Shizune!" She was fast asleep. Tsunade didn't say anything. So…Ino lunged on her! "Wow, you're HUGE Tsunade-sama!" Tsunade turned around with a hard blush on her face.

"Wow…I didn't know you sprung this way…" Tsunade said sensually. Ino's right eye started twitching. "C'mon…give mama some love."

"AAHH!!" Ino screamed and ran out of the hot spring. "Wait up! We can make sweet love together!" Tsunade screamed and ran after her. Shizune suddenly woke up and ran after them, screaming, "Wait! It can be a threesome!"

"Ookkay…" Tenten said awkwardly. "Well…I'm gonna get out now."

"Same…" Sakura admitted, standing up.

"Ditto." Hikari added.

"Mmhmm." Hinata said. And with that, the four girls left the hot spring.

**Now the boys! **(Yeah, I know, long chapter)

Seemed like all the boys came out at the same time, except the two most stubborn ninja ever, Kiba and Naruto. Just as they all settled in, they both appeared at the same time.

"Alright Kiba, ready?" Naruto asked. He nodded and they both jumped high into the air. "GERONIMO!!!" They both yelled at the same time, around the same time Hikari had just jumped in herself. But, unlike her, they were much heavier, especially together. So when they both landed, it created a huge wave that drenched all the other ninja. After they became completely soaked, they each held up their own signs:

Lee: 10

Gai: Same as Lee

Chouji: -Couldn't put it up, was too busy eating.-

Shikamaru: Troublesome

Asuma: 7

Neji: YOU DRENCHED MY HAIR YOU BASTARDS (lol, that was on his sign)

Sasuke: Losers

"Wow, those are such good scores." Naruto said sarcastically. "Neji…what's wrong with getting your hair wet anyway?"

"It's very delicate hair, it has to be handled delicately." Neji responded.

"That sounded so gay…" Kiba admitted, earning a truck load of laughter from the others. Neji only got madder and madder. First they got his hair wet, then they made fun of it!? Someone was going to pay tonight…

"Calm down Neji, we're only playing with ya." Shikamaru said.

"Hn."

"Man, I've never seen anyone get so worked up over hair." Sasuke admitted. Neji glared hard at Sasuke, who only smirked. "What's the problem? You more feminine than you thought?"

"That's it Uchiha. You wanna go!?" Neji yelled. Sasuke's smirk got bigger, only making Neji madder and madder.

"Not today, Goldilocks. Try tomorrow."

"Why? You scared?" Neji questioned. This earned various "oooooh"s from the other guys.

"I'd never be scared of you Snow White. I just have a dare to complete." Sasuke remarked, getting up. "Now if you'll excuse me, boys. Asuma-sensei. Ino 2.0." Neji knew he was talking about him with that Ino 2.0 comment, and as you know, being called an "Ino" is one of the worse comments you could do. It's even worse than Goldilocks…

"Wow, you gonna take that from Uchiha?" Naruto taunted. Neji got up and ran after Sasuke, mad as ever.

"Awesome, we just got rid of both Emo kids in one sitting. Ha, go us." Kiba said, holding his hand out to get a high five. No one touched him. "What? No high five?" He earned various "no thanks" from them and a "troublesome" from Shikamaru.

"Actually, I gotta go too. I have some…business to take care of." Lee said, standing up.

"Is it youthful business Lee?" Gai asked.

"No…it is not…" Everyone gasped, especially Gai.

"What!?" Gai asked. Lee ran out of the hot spring to get dressed, with Gai running after him to find out why he wasn't being youthful at the time.

"Well…that was just plain weird…" Shikamaru admitted.

"Wait…hold on…I hear something." Naruto said, holding his ear toward the other spring.

"That would be the girls, Naruto…" Kiba said.

"Shh! Listen!" Naruto demanded, beckoning the others to listen, who followed.

"_Wow Tenten,_ _you may look small under that Chinese shirt but you're quite big!" Ino said. _

All the boys started to have nosebleeds but continued to listen.

"_Umm…no thank you…" Hinata said quietly. _

"_I said no please!" _

"_Stay away!"_

"_Oh come on, I just want to see if you're healthy!" Ino yelled.__"No, no no no no!" Hinata screamed back._ _Then there was a splash, followed by another. _

"_Ah! Ah! S-stop it!" Hinata yelled. _

"_Wow Hinata, you're a lot bigger than you lead on!" Ino complemented. _

Even bigger nosebleeds now…

"_Wow, you're HUGE Tsunade-sama!"_

"_Wow…I didn't know you sprung this way…" Tsunade said sensually. "C'mon…give mama some love." _

"_AAHH!!" Ino's screams could be heard as she ran out the spring. _

"_Wait up! We can make sweet love together!" Tsunade yelled, running after Ino. _

"_Wait! It can be a threesome!" Shizune screamed, running out the hot spring as well. _

And now…massive, ginormous nosebleeds…

"Yeaaah…I'm gonna get out now…" Shikamaru said, going out the spring. The others soon followed, otherwise risking even larger nosebleeds.

**Back with the entire group! (besides the one's who left on their own.) **

Chouji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba and Asuma met up with Hikari, Hinata, Tenten and Sakura, who looked just as freaked out as they did. They now all had on they're regular clothes and walked back to the hotel together.

"Well…that night was…interesting." Kiba said.

"Hai." The other girls said quietly. From there on, there was complete silence, until they got to the hotel. There, they all said they're good byes and quickly ran to their rooms, never to speak of what went on again. As for what happened to the other ninja…it's better not to know.

Just as Naruto and Hinata were about to go inside of their room, Hinata quickly closed the door on Naruto, grabbed her box and ran out past Naruto, leaving him very, very confused. _"She must be as freaked out as I am about this night." _Naruto thought as he entered his own room.

**Hinata's POV **

I bolted down the hallway toward Hikari's room and knocked immediately. _"I know that was mean to Naruto-kun, but I have to make this more of a surprise for him…" _I thought. I frantically waited for Hikari to answer the door, but finally she did. I was shocked to see her though. She was half-clothed and her hair looked a mess.

"Oh, Hi!" Hikari said happily, completely ignoring the condition she was in.

"Am I…interrupting something?" I asked, hoping not to be. Boy was I wrong. As soon as I said that, Kiba walked up in the same position as her, with his clothes barely on and his hair muffled. Then, I looked at them both for a second and finally caught on…Immediately, I ran away from that door and went to Tenten's, blushing like crazy. I knocked as quickly as I could, hoping Hikari wasn't following me to try and explain what had just…went on. (She may not know about sex, but she knows SOMETHING. Can't make her completely ignorant).

"Oh, hey Hinata." Tenten said, ushering me into her room. I walked in and was happy to see it vacant.

"D-do you mind if I c-change in here?" I asked, walking slowly to the bathroom.

"Not at all." Tenten said, opening the door to her bathroom. I bowed to thank her and walked in, closing the door behind me. I started to take off my jacket when I heard her say something.

"So…what's the outfit for, Hinata?" Tenten asked outside the door. I felt the heat rushing toward my cheeks as I took off my pants.

"N-nothing," I answered as I took out the maid outfit. Unfortunately, she didn't buy it.

"C'mon Hinata, you can tell me." Tenten said. I sighed.

"O-okay, I'll t-tell you when I finish changing." I answered as I started to put the outfit on. Surprisingly, it fit snuggly, even though I hadn't even tried to put it on at the store. Even the matching hat and boots were a perfect fit around me. It was a little hot in it, but nothing compared to my usual large jacket. I opened the door and walked out side to look at it in the mirror. It looked great, although it showed off a little of my breasts in the process.

"Wow Hinata, you weren't kidding when you said it was perfect." Tenten commented. I blushed and thanked her, then sat down on the bed.

"So…tell me what's wrong. Please." Tenten asked, sitting down next to me.

"We-well…It's not really anything w-wrong." I told her. "It's sort of…a dare. But, I'm so nervous that I don't know what could happen." Hinata said. "I mean, I'm _sure _I know that whoever wrote it was the person I'm…serving. But…I don't think it was meant for me…"

"What do you mean?"

"You promise not to tell anyone I told you?" I pleaded. She moved her fingers over her lips to simulate she was zipping them, so I knew I was safe. "I'm supposed to dress up in an embarrassing costume and…and…"

"And?"

"And…serve Naruto ramen…" I finished, letting a large burden off my chest.

"Oh…OH!" Tenten finally got it, remembering that I had a crush on him. "Now I see why you were so secretive about it."

"Yeah…And it's not like I don't want to do it. I'm just so nervous…" I confided to her. She smiled at me and flung her arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry Hinata, you'll be fine." I looked up finally to see her eyes shining and her smile full as ever.

"R-really?" I asked. She nodded and got up from her seat.

"I know that if you're really destined to be with him, then I'm sure when he sees you tonight, he'll immediately know your feelings for him, even if it IS a dare." Tenten said, looking toward the ceiling. I couldn't help but think she had a similar problem with herself going on. "Love works mysteriously, Hinata." Tenten turned around and grinned. I finally stood up, ready to face this.

"You're right Tenten. Thanks." I said, walking out the door. "Wait!" She yelled back, holding something in her hands. It was the bottle of Sake.

"I'm sure you said you might need this later?" She reminded, handing me the bottle. _"Well, if there were ever a time to have a little less judgment in the matter, it would be now…" _I thought and took the bottle. "Good luck, Hinata."

"Thanks." I thanked and left. Then I remembered one thing. "Oh wait…" Tenten turned around with a puzzled look on her face.

"Would you mind if I make the ramen in here?" I asked, holding out the packet I had on me. She nodded and ushered me in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had just finished the ramen and had it on a tray with the bottle of sake. I knew I was ready. I'm sure I was. _"It's all or nothing tonight." _I thought, determined to win the heart of the one I pined for so long. I finally reached the destination of what seemed to be too fast. As I looked on the door, I couldn't help to feel nervous. I knocked on the door and heard a "door's open" from Naruto. I quickly took a swig of sake and set it down next to the door. Then, I opened the door…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MAN! That was a long chapter. Literally took my 4 days to write. Lol, appreciate this chapter now, 'cause I'm hoping I don't won't have to write these really long chapters in the future. I know, you like these long chapters. But if I keep writing really long chapters, that's all you'll want from me, and all the short chapters will suck. I may write some long chapters in the future, but please, don't expect them. PLEASE. I don't want you readers to become to dependant on the longer chapters.

Other than that, I'm expecting some LONG ASS REVIEWS for this LONG ASS CHAPTER! This is by far the best chapter I've ever written, the most sisterly I've ever made Tenten, the most confident I've ever made Hinata, and…pretty much the most of everything I've ever written. READ AND REVIEW CAUSE I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS CHAPTER A LONG ASS TIME! XD By the way, if you're wondering how many words this is...5990 words (including these). AWESOME.


	13. Ecchi plus Kawaii equals Ch 14!

**Century Sleepover**

It'll be hard to top last chapter. I mean, REALLY hard to top last chapter, just because of it's massive size and detail. Even the largest cliffhanger I've ever actually given in my entire Fanfic career. That's one accomplishment to be proud of. And to all who are wondering, yes, we will get to Kurenai's and Shino's dares in this chapter, so don't you worry about that. Well, how do you top last chapter? With a random chat!

Me: lol.

Me: only one thing to do now then.

Naru: You mean...

Me: Yep...

Naru: PARTY!!!!!

Hina: woo (silently)

Ino: (seductively) heeey Kiba...

Hika: -bitch slaps Ino-

Hika: Back off he's mine.

Naru: Yeah, everyone knows that since "last night".

-Insert random giggles-

Hika: ...

Hina: -blushes like crazy-

Hika: tattle tail...

Hina: W-what? M-me? No...I d-didn't. Ino t-told me...

Ino: -tiptoes away-

Hika: U WER LISTENING?!

Ino: -cringes- well...it's not like it wasn't hard. -smirk- someone didn't close the blinds.

Hika: ...PEPING INO!

Ino: Yeah, and about half of New York too.

Hika: T.T

Hika: I blame Kiba.

Kiba: -slowly walks away-

Hika: come back.

Hika: it's not ur fault that Ino is a peeping tom.

Naru: Did we technically even finish the chapter?

Hina: N-no...

Hika: no.

Naru: Yeah...that's right.

Ino: Yeah, you should go so I can peep on you two having sex!

Hika: oO

Naru: -blushes- I wasn't planning on doing that!

Ino: Sure you weren't.

Hika: -kicks Ino-

Hika: ur just jealous!

Ino: R not. I have Shika, right Shika?

Shika: So...Temari…

Hika: he has Temari-Chan

Ino: SHIKA!

Hika: xD

Shika: huh? What?

Ino: What are you doing with Temari!

Shika: Ya know, just talking...

Hika: same thing me & Kiba were doing...

Ino: But whenever we talk, you always say it's troublesome!

Shika: It is. It's less troublesome to talk to her though.

Hika: no kidding!

Naru: GUYS GUYS! Calm down! We need to get the chapter done!

Me: Oh yeah...forgot about that.

Hika: Smart...

Me: I haven't had the right motivation to do it.

Ino: You mean besides the motivation to have the fluffiest chapter ever?

Me: Pretty much.

Hika: -smacks Afro upside the head- well get 2 work!

Me: -gets smacked- OW! Fine, I'm writing I'm writing!

Naru: Afrohawk does not own Naruto. So no sewing plz.

Me: Oh! And this was an actual conversation! No lie!

Hika: Stop stalling and write!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

P.S. For all who are wondering why the long wait, it's 'cause Fanfiction dot net is retarded. They wouldn't let me post it for a while so...yeah. Sorry for the delay. Ima start doing exports now. Thx to PhoenixClaw for the idea!

**Normal POV **

Hinata walked in the door and closed it behind slowly, taking a breath before moving. She came to see Naruto on the King-sized bed with headphones on and his eyes closed, meaning he hadn't seen her outfit yet. "H-hello, Naruto-kun," She said loud enough to let him know she was there.

Naruto, still with his eyes closed and listening to music, replied, "Hey." _"Well…I'm going to have to get this over with sooner or later…" _Naruto thought. "Hey…Hinata." Naruto said quietly.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Hinata answered, setting the ramen on the sink near the door.

"I'm going to lunch with Chouji tomorrow and he asked if you could make your famous chicken meal for us." Naruto said quickly, still avoiding looking at her. Although Naruto didn't see it, Hinata smiled.

"Sure." Hinata answered. She finally faced him, to see him smiling but still keeping his eyes closed. _"Awesome! I won't have to seduce her! Now all I gotta do is teach her about sex, and I'm in the clear!" _Naruto thought, grinning stupidly to himself.

**Hinata POV **

Hinata looked at Naruto's smiling face and couldn't help wondering why he was so happy about making that chicken that pretty much every Hyuuga knew how to cook. Even Neji. And…actually, I remembered teaching Tenten too. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard him say "thanks, Hinata-chan" and went back to listening to his music. I then noticed that he STILL hadn't seen my outfit and by some freak luck, he didn't see or smell the ramen I brought. _"This could be my chance…" _I thought and crept closer to him. I got close enough to his face and he still didn't notice me!

I sat next to him on the bed and waited for any response, but he was so engrossed in his music he didn't notice a thing. _"Wait…the ramen…" _I thought, knowing it was his all-time favorite food. I got up off the bed and grabbed the tray from off the table. I walked right in front of him to get a good position and said, "Naruto-kun."

"Hm?" He murmured, finally opening his eyes to look at me. And as soon as his eyes opened, he stared and stared at me with the ramen in hands.

Slightly blushing, I said happily, "I got you some ramen, Naruto-kun." And although hearing those words would usually slap him out of anything, he still stared at me, not even noticing the ramen at all. I almost felt flattered that he'd look at me _over _the ramen…which is a first. Blushing, I said, "It's going to get cold, Naruto-kun." He immediately snapped out of it and for a split second, I saw him blush. He grabbed the ramen tray from me and smiled weakly.

"T-Thanks Hinata," He said. I stared in disbelief. I got Naruto, THE Naruto, to stutter. I watched him eat the ramen happily and took a seat next to him, laying face at him with my feet at the edge of the bed. _"Maybe this _does _show off too much."_ I thought, watching him slurp up another noodle. He seemed to be eating a lot slower than usual, because he'd usually be done the bowl and onto a third one about now. But instead, he was eating slowly, and I kept getting glances from him after bites. He slurped the rest of the juice and set it down on a stand next to him.

"Did you enjoy it?" I asked. He nodded and grinned, but it seemed a little un-Naruto. It was a little weak, and his eyes showed off how nervous he was. I had no idea why he was so nervous.

**Normal POV**

Naruto set the bowl on the table and looked at the Hyuuga maid in total shock and awe. _"I never seen Hinata wear anything so…out there._" He thought as she smiled happily. Then, her face became serious, scaring the heck out of Naruto.

"C-can we talk, Naruto-kun?" She asked as she sat up.

"S-sure…" Naruto answered. _"This is it, Hinata." Hinata thought to herself. "All or nothing chance." _Hinata was scared out of her life, even with the small swig, so she did the most distracting thing possible. She rolled right on Naruto.

"H-H-H-Hinata!" Naruto stammered, pretty nervous of the girl who just rolled on his chest with _very _distracting…assets in front of him. He tried his best to keep back both his nosebleed and his blush, but he couldn't help either.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said, snapping his out of his perverted thoughts. His eyes darted to her serious face again, even though a blush was still evident. "I…I wanted to talk to you…" She started as she lowered her head. "A-About u-us…"

"U-u-us?" Naruto stammered, trying his best to keep his eyes on her face.

"Y-yes…D-do you…like me?" She asked quietly, keeping her eyes away from his face.

"Of course I like you Hinata, why wouldn't I?" Naruto said, gaining some confidence in his speech.

"No…" Hinata replied. "I mean…do you **like **me, Naruto-kun." Naruto blushed, realizing what she did want to talk about.

"I-I…Hinata…" Naruto said, but he stopped when he looked at her face. Her eyes were sparkling even with the Hyuuga eyes and she was smiling.

"Be-because…I…Naruto. T-the reasons why I s-stutter, why I-I faint when I-I see you, w-why I can barely even talk t-to you sometimes…" She stopped, lowering her head just a bit. "It's because…I…I…I love you, Naruto-kun!" She screamed at the top of her silent lungs. Inside Naruto's head, the Kyuubi was going "Halleluiah" and Naruto was downright confused. He had no idea what to do at that moment, so he did the one thing every person should do when someone says that to you. He pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers.

All in Hinata's world stopped as she felt Naruto's wondrous lips pressed upon her own. She was so entranced by the kiss that she leaned in herself to deepen it. Naruto lightly licked her lips to gain entrance to her mouth, and she complied fully and opened it, allowing their tongues to dance in each others mouths.

**Tenten's P.O.V **(Heh, Sorry NaruXHina fans. We're coming back, don't worry)

I waved as I watched Hinata bravely trudge back to her room to face her biggest fear ever. I sighed and closed the door, but for some reason it made a louder sound than usual. I plopped on the bed and awaited Neji's return. All I knew was that Sasuke and him had gotten in some argument at the hot springs and he was pretty steamed about it. _"I guess that's better for me. He isn't here to complain about it or yell at me or something," _I thought as I grabbed my pillow. I didn't understand what was wrong with me. For some reason, I had been a bit jealous of Hinata. _"I mean, I _think _I have Neji, but he's still as uncaring and unfeeling as before. And the whole Christmas thing sort of seems more like a fluke fantasy than actual…possession…"_

Just as I finished that thought, Mr. Grumpy Hyuuga had walked in the door with his same, emotionless expression. It looked like he had something in his hair, like dust…or sand. I brushed the thought of suspicion out of my head and sat up to greet him.

"Hey." I greeted, hoping for a happy response. Boy was I wrong.

"Tenten." He replied coldly, sitting on the other side of the bed. I started to regret asking, but I ended up asking anyway.

"Are you…okay?" He simply replied by turning over on his shoulder angrily. _"Must've been some fight. I've never seen him so angry." _I touched his shoulder but he angrily brushed my hand aside. I didn't know whether this was typical Neji or fuming Neji at the time, but I tried anyway. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. He furiously nodded like a small child. Weird…_ "Oh man…how am I going to get my dare done…?" _

I heard him mumble something about Sasuke and something about pain as he got up and walked toward the bathroom, and sighed. _"Get a hold of yourself Tenten, you got him to open up one time, you can do it again." _I thought as I watched him walk through the door and close it. As soon as I was sure the door was closed, I quickly pulled the covers over my head and pretended to go to sleep, making extra care as to not move an inch. Then I noticed that my buns were getting incredibly hard to lie on and so I quickly sat up, untied them from their ties, and laid back down in a split second. _"Oh, I hope this works…" _I sat there, motionlessly for the longest time. It felt so long waiting for him, like an hour had passed in just a few seconds…

I heard the door crack open and close behind. I quickly closed my eyes and tried my best to stay sleep. His steps were quiet, but I was able to hear them. Suddenly, he stopped. I cringed, hoping he wasn't looking at me, but I could almost feel his gaze right on me. Then I stopped feeling it and I heard him climb on over the bed to try to get over me. But what surprised me is that I didn't even feel him move over on the bed. He moved so slowly it was hard to tell when he was moving and when he wasn't. Maybe it was the bed…

"Tenten." I heard him say calmly. I cracked an eye open to see if I could find him and I was shocked beyond all reason. There he was, right on top of me, in _duck pajamas!? _Well, I'm scared for life. "Tenten." He said, frowning a bit. I felt the red rush to my cheeks immediately, and I could do nothing to hold it back. Even though we weren't even in contact, just his breath was starting to…

"TENTEN." He said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I opened both eyes and smiled nervously at his increasingly frustrated face.

"Y-y-yes, N-Neji?" I stuttered, hoping I'd never stutter that much in a sentence ever again. He frowned even more, and I slowly sunk into my pillow. He held up a kunai with some of his hair attached to it. Crap…

"What is this, Tenten?" He questioned angrily, forcing me to sink even lower in my pillow.

"It's a k-kunai…" I answered.

"And what was it doing?" He asked, obviously teasingly the answer out of me. I gulped.

"T-trying t-to get s-some of your h-hair…" He frowned even more.

"And why was it trying to do **that**?" He said, raising his voice.

"I-I…I w-was…I n-needed t-to…" I couldn't even finish the sentence. It was so hard to explain to him what I needed without telling my dare, even if every other person probably already did. I'm sure Tsunade had some way of reading people's minds so I knew she'd find out somehow...

"You needed to **what, **Tenten?" He questioned. I closed my eyes and hoped he would try anything funny. Once again…I was sadly mistaken. Instead, he increased his weight and laid right on me, face to face. I felt my heart pounded and my body heat skyrocketed at an alarming rate.

"Answer me, Tenten." He said slowly but still having that frustrated tone. I was scared, embarrassed, and… "stimulated" all at the same time, I couldn't help but to stare and stare with a hard blush on my face. I mean, all his weight was pushing my breasts up for pete sake!

"I-I-I-I-I-I…" That's all I could mutter out. I tried avoiding his hard stare by looking everywhere but him, but he was so close it was hard _not _to. "I'm sorry." Neji frowned, he was obviously enjoying tormenting me beyond all standards.

"Hn." He climbed off and laid on his own side, letting me breath again. I sighed, thinking, _"Well…plan A failed…maybe another approach would work." _I glanced over at Neji, who was laying soundlessly on his side, and facing me with that intense stare that would scare even the toughest ninja. It was so awkward after that display of anger and torment that I immediately got up and ran to the bathroom, taking as much time as I wanted in there.

I turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on my face as much as I could to try and wash away all the bad thoughts I had during Neji's little torture session. _"I really shouldn't be having such…vivid thoughts, especially around him." _Just the thoughts of having that situation again made me want to grab _him _by the neck and make him do all sorts of th-

Suddenly, the water overflowed from the sank and flooded over to the floor. I frantically turned the water off before Neji could suspect anything. _"All these thoughts are starting to distract me…Stupid stupid stupid!" _I smacked my head over and over again, blaming myself for it all. If Neji saw me right now, he'd think I was crazy. I grabbed my nightgown from the tub and started to get undressed. _"Come to think of it, he could be watching me right now…" _I almost thought of him seeing me naked, but I quickly decided not to go there right now. I was really tired and wanted to go to bed. So, I finished getting dressed in my nightgown and walked outside.

And there was Neji, sitting on the bed, staring right at me. I started to walk for a moment but I stopped when he started to get up. _"Oh no, oh no, oh no! What's he doing?!" _I frantically looked around for anything that could possibly help the situation, but I couldn't find anything before he reached me.

"Tenten." He said, making me jump slightly. He cocked an eyebrow at my motions but shrugged it off. "Listen, I know you're not some fangirl, so don't try getting my hair for some weird collection, got it? I don't want to see some crazy shrines of me hidden in the bathroom, okay?" I nodded and smiled.

"I promise, Neji."

"Good." He smirked and got back on the bed. I sighed in relief and got on the bed. But just as I was about to pull the covers over me, Neji grabbed them from me. Instead, he climbed under then jumped on top of me and held my arms down forcefully. Before I even knew what was going on, he whispered in my ear, "But if this happens again, they'll be some interesting consequences." He rolled off, but without giving my breast a tormenting squeeze. When he was finally back on his side, I was so scared, embarrassed and… "aroused" that I did the only thing I could possibly do. I fainted.

**Back to NaruHina! **

Hinata and Naruto had just broken up after one hour of full on attacking each other. They each took large breaths to catch their breath from that intense make out session. Hinata could only blush furiously and bury her head into Naruto's chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled.

"W-wow…" She said happily.

"Yeah…wow…" Naruto replied.

"That was some first kiss…" Hinata replied.

"Mmhmm…Hey...Hinata."

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"You taste better than ramen." Hinata giggled and blushed. Naurto responded by laughing nervously a bit and placing his hand on her tiny back.

"Naruto-kun." She raised her head and looked intensely at him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Hinata-chan." He answered. Hinata lowered her head sadly and closed her eyes.

"I know you're just saying that, but you don't mean it."

"Hinata, I-"

"Naruto. I know you don't mean it because you don't know what it means to be truly in love."

"Hinata…"

"The reason is, you've never known what it was. I've heard stories and rumors about you, how you lived alone all your life with no parents, how people cursed you and called you names for what was inside of you. You couldn't possibly know what it is. Because you've never had love in your life." She smiled and opened her eyes. "But…that's okay. I want to help you, Naruto-kun. I want to be the one to teach you. To teach you what love is."

"Hinata…"

"I'll teach you…if you'll have me…" Naruto draped his arms around Hinata's back and hugged her with as much love as he knew of.

"Of course I'll have you, Hinata-chan." He smiled and they hugged. –insert awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww-

"Wait, hold on!" Naruto said, making Hinata snap to attention. "I still have to teach you about sex!" Hinata rolled off of Naruto and sat up. "Hinata, you go change into whatever your sleeping in, and I'll get ready." She smiled and nodded as she happily skipped to the bathroom.

She emerged in a lavender nightgown and sat on the edge of the bed. "Ready Naruto-kun."

Naruto took a deep breath. "Okay Hinata…sex is…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, crappy place to put a cliffhanger but I'm making sure I don't go too overboard with the chapter lengths. Sorry peoples, but I gotta put a cliffhanger somewhere.

Hinata: READ AND REVIEW PLZ!!!

Naruto: Wow Hinata, that was…loud.

Hinata: Thanks!

Tenten: Okay, when I said "time with Neji", I didn't mean…-blushes and points up- T-that…

Hawku: That's how the cookie crumbles.

Neji: I enjoyed it.

Tenten: That's not funny…


	14. OH DEAR GOD!

**Century Sleepover**

Well, that was a fun chapter. Due to popular demand (10 out of 12 personalities vote), the random chat thing isn't going to happen. At least, not until it gets its own story. Ha ha, like I'd actually write THAT. Lol. Well, as far as what goes on this chapter, let's look to the reviews for the votes:

Lemon: 0

No Lemon: 0

Hmm…well that sucks. No votes? Man…Oh well, there's only one thing to do at a time like this.

**Neji: **You mean…

**Me: **Yeeep. TIME TO FREELANCE!!!

**All: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

**Me (edit): **ZOMG. Upon further looking, I found that I didn't actually save the part where I said I wanted votes for a lemon! Ha ha ha! That's totally my fault! I'm sorry, I must've saved it to the copy…and then deleted the copy. Oh well, I'll make sure to add the vote at the end. **BUT, IF I FORGET, VOTE FOR WHETHER I SHOULD HAVE A LEMON OR NOT. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that, Hinata, is all you need to know about sex." Naruto finally finished explaining after a couple hours of pure questions, puking and confusion from his new girlfriend. When he finally opened his eyes to see her reaction, it was simply wide-eyed, freaked out and scared.

Just like Naruto's first time hearing about it.

Naruto waved his hand around in front of her, yelling, "Hinata! Hinata," but she wouldn't even blink or move at all. She would just stare, and stare, and stare, and stare, and some more staring. Eventually, he saw it wasn't working, so he tried shaking her vigorously to wake her up, but it was like trying to wake a chicken after you took him into Popeyes. It'd be so scared to death it'd be pointless.

Wait…that chicken would probably be pretty angry and rampage through Popeyes. But I'm going nowhere with this.

"Hi-Na-Ta-Chan…are you okay?" He asked as he held her forehead. Even that would not awake her from the eternal stare of pure fright and shock. He even tried kissing her on the lips, which made her blink a bit, but after that she went back to staring._ "Hmm…maybe it wasn't a pretty good idea to try and teach her about this kind of stuff." _

"_**Actually, there wasn't a problem until you starting going into stuff like bondage…" **_The large demon fox inside him replied inside his mind.

"_Well, I wanted to tell her everything." _He replied to the Kyuubi.

"_**You went into stuff that no one would probably ever hear in their entire life!" **_The fox replied as he roared in laughter.

"_A girl's gotta know this stuff eventually." _

"_**Yeah, eventually. Not all at once." **_

"_Well it's not my fault! I didn't know about _this _would happen!" _

"_**That reminds me…where **_**DID **_**you learn all this stuff anyway?" **_

"_You mean the stuff in the book Kakashi gave me?" _

"_**No no, not that. I'm talking about the stuff after bondage." **_Naruto blushed and laughed nervously.

"_I'd rather not say…" _

"_**Fine, I'll probe your thoughts." **_And with that, the fox disappeared from the cage in a huff of fiery smoke.

"Wait!" He yelled out loud. But the fox was already gone, and with it, was a bunch of secrets the boy didn't want ANYONE to know.

Not even Iruka.

He sighed, and opened his eyes to find Hinata slumped over on the bed, her head right next to his hip, sleeping soundly. Naruto looked at her sleeping baby face and smiled. _"I've never noticed it, but she's cute…" _He lifted her head slightly and placed a pillow under her. "Good night, Hina-chan." Naruto said as he laid back into his own pillow and slipped into dreamland. Or the dreamscape, whichever you prefer.

"'Night, Naru-kun." Hinata said in her sleep.

**MORNING!!! (Tenten + Neji's room) **

Tenten awoke and stretched out her arms before opening her eyes. _"Well, the worst night of my life's over. Hopefully he'll forget all about it." _

"_But if this happens again, they'll be some interesting consequences." _She shivered that horrible phrase and hoped that would never happen. She opened her eyes and was utterly shocked.

There, only centimeters from her face, was Neji's cold and uncaring face, staring _right _at her. She blushed furiously at how close they were, but then she finally noticed something behind her. Was that…his arms!?

Oh…heads would roll.

"Neji!?" She screamed, practically making Neji deaf in the process.

"You're awake, finally." Neji replied dully. She frowned.

"What were you doing holding me!?" She questioned angrily. Sure, it's not like she didn't _want _for him to hold her, but she'd like to know about it beforehand. Neji frowned.

"To get you to stop yelling, screaming, and clawing at everything in your sleep, that's what." He answered.

"What are you talking about!?" She asked again. He sighed and pointed to his shirt, sporting a small torn right down the middle. "Wh-what?" She stammered. _"Did I do that?" _

"Yeah, I awoke in the middle of the night to grab a glass of water. When I come back, you're clawing and scratching at the air like a small cat. I laughed, took some pictures, and got back into bed-"

"YOU TOOK PICTURES!?" She yelled.

"Yeah, a camera appeared out of nowhere when I came back. I assumed God was giving me a sign."

"But…but…b-but…"

"Anyway, I got back into bed and tried to ignore your rapid moving around in the bed, but then you started screaming. I tried to shut you up, but nothing would work. Then I tried putting duck tape on over your mouth, but-"

"DUCKTAPE!?" Sure enough, right next to his face was all the evidence she needed, the duck tape.

"Yes. Duck tape. ANYWAY, I went up to you but then you grabbed onto my shirt and pulled down pretty hard, ripping my shirt in the process. The only thing I could do before you completely destroyed it was to get in the bed with you, and then you grabbed onto me and started smiling in your sleep. I tried to move, but then you started yelling again, so I quickly threw my arms over you, and you stopped. Every time I tried to move, you started screaming again, so eventually I just went to sleep. And that's how we got here."

Tenten blushed furiously and asked, "I-I did all that in my sleep?"

"No, I just made up that story as an excuse." Neji replied sarcastically and smirked.

"My bad…" She replied sadly.

"You must've been in some deep trouble to be having a dream like that."

She blushed and nodded.

"Hey…Ten."

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor."

"Mmhmm?"

"Move your legs so I can get up now." She felt his legs struggling against hers, as they were intertwined with each other. She blushed again at his movement, but suddenly an idea came to her mind.

"Okay, but on one condition."

"Which is…?"

"You get rid of the pictures you took of me."

"Never." He smirked. She returned the smirk and threw her own arms around him, clutching him tightly against her chest.

"Then we're going to be her a while, Ne-ji-kun." As if on cue, our favorite bowl-cut moron burst through the doors like an angry buffalo. No, it's not Gai.

"Hey guys, they're serving breakfast in the…" He stopped when he realized the position his teammates were in. "OH MY GOD, TENTEN'S BEEN DEFLOWERED!" It took both Neji and Tenten about 5 seconds before they figured out what they meant and Tenten immediately removed her arms from around Neji and jumped out the bed. Lee ran out the door, screaming about his precious Tenten being deflowered, with an extremely angry Tenten following in hot pursuit.

Neji, too tired to go chase a moron this morning, sighed and went to the dresser where his camera was. He smiled and grabbed it, saying to himself, "Thank you God." He laughed and opened the drawer to get his clothes, and disappeared into the bathroom to get ready for the upcoming tortu—I mean day.

**W/ Tenten!**

"LEEE!!!" She screamed, charging at her teammate like a wild bull while blushing angrily all the while. Lee fled through the hallways, running toward his room with great neck speed.

Lee ran right past Tsunade's open door and literally dived into his own room, then closed and locked the door. Tenten banged and banged on the door, hearing quiet yet still "youthful" sobs from inside his room. "LEE! OPEN UP!" She screamed, making a certain someone snap to attention. Suddenly, Tenten was grabbed by the collar of her nightgown and hoisted into the dark room, and it was shut immediately.

"Hey, what the…!" Tenten said, frantically looking around. "What's going on!?" Suddenly, candles went ablaze and lit the area around the so-called grabber. Tenten squinted a bit to recognize the mysterious person, but finally realized it after a couple seconds. "Tsunade-sama?"

"Hello, Tenten." Tsunade replied in a low tone. "I suppose you know why you're here."

"No. Not really. I was just grabbed." She answered dumbly.

"You're here for violating the rules of this vacation, Tenten." Tsunade replied in a serious, FBI-ish town.

"Wh-what? I didn't violate a rule!" She stuttered.

"Deflowered?" She asked sarcastically, sporting a smirk to go with her reply.

"N-no! It's a mis-understanding! I didn't have sex with Neji!" She explained frantically.

"I don't care about that, Tenten. That's not the rule you violated. For all I know, Kiba and Hikari could be having sex, but that's not the point. The point is, I told you, whatever happens in the hotel room, STAYS IN THE HOLEL ROOM." She raised her voice angrily.

"But that's not my fault! He barged in and caught us in a..." She gulped and blushed. "Compromising position."

"Bring Neji here."

"Huh?"

"Bring him here in the next minute or YOU'RE FIRED."

"But I don't work for you…"

"58 seconds."

Tenten quickly ran as fast her legs would carry her out the door and down the halls.

**Back in Neji/Tenten's room!**

Tenten had arrived to find Neji nowhere to be found. But then, she heard water in the bathroom and forcefully broke through the door to acquire said Neji. But what she didn't expect to happen was for him to be still getting dressed, so when she walked in…

"Tenten! What the hell!" Neji yelled angrily. "Can't you knock woman!"

Ignoring Neji's current shirtless form (but still blushing like crazy), she answered, "Tsunade, quick, you, me, now!!!"

"Okay fine, let me just put on my pa—" She frantically grabbed his hand and rushed him out the bathroom.

"Quick! No time! Must go!" She yelled as she ran out the door with a very confused and ticked off Neji at her side.

"Tenten! What's the matter with you!?" He asked as he was being dragged along and into a mysteriously dark room. She then collapsed, panting and taking large breaths to catch her breath. "Where is this?"

Suddenly, the candles went ablaze again, illuminating the light around Tsunade as before. The door shut with a slam, and Tsunade answered, "Hello, Neji." With that, Neji sat down as customary to his hokage and answered, "Uh…hello."

"I suppose you know why you're here…"

"Uhh…no, I was getting dressed when Tenten came outta nowhere and took me here."

"I see…" She answered ominously, scratching her imaginary beard like an old man. After a few seconds of watching her, Neji grew impatient.

"So…"

"So what?"

"Why am I here?" He asked. Tsunade cleared her throat.

"You're here for violating the rules of the vacation, Neji, Tenten."

"But I told you," Tenten answered angrily, "We didn't do anything! That's just Lee's misunderstanding!"

"What's going on now?" Neji asked.

"Once again Tenten, I said it didn't matter whether you two did it last night or not, I couldn't care less. The point is—"

"Wait!" Neji snapped. "We didn't do anything last night!"

"For pete sake, WILL YOU LET ME TALK!?" Neji quieted down and nodded. "Thank you. As I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted, it doesn't matter. I told you, 'whatever happens in the hotel room, STAYS in the hotel room.' And by the looks of things, it didn't stay in the hotel room now did it?"

Tenten stammered, "B-but that's not—"

"Did it?" She repeated again.

"No." Tenten answered, defeated.

"Well then, looks like we'll need a—"

"Tsunade-sa-ma!" yelled Shizune in the background. "Hurry up!"

"In a minute!" The hokage replied back. She turned back to the genin and put on her serious face. "Now, your sentence shall be—"

"Tsunade-sama!" yelled Shizune again. The blonde haired woman grew angrily and yelled back, "What do you want woman!?"

"Hurry up, Ino's getting anxious!"

Both the eyes of the genin widened.

"She won't stop squirming and she might get out of the ropes soon if you don't help me!"

Tsunade replied back, "Just rub her underside a bit and she'll calm down!"

Their eyes got bigger.

"I tried that but she's still resisting!"

"Well then getting closer and rub the back a bit!"

Their eyes got huge. Neji couldn't help having a small trickle of blood trail down the side of his cheek. Neither could Tenten.

"I tried that too! Nothing's working!"

"Did you try tightening the ropes?"

"Oh! No, I didn't! I'll get back to you!"

Tsunade turned back. "Okay, now where were we?" She was surprised to see both genin gone, with only a drop of blood for each genin. "Hmm…where'd those crazy kids get off too? Ah well, hey Shizune! I'm coming!"

**Outside… **

Outside the door were Neji and Tenten blushing like crazy at that event. Yes, even Neji was blushing like crazy, trying to forget the horrible conversation he just heard and get out the mental images she'd given him. He was going to have nightmares about that for weeks.

Tenten was just as bad. She had sunk down to the floor and leaned against the door of her Hokage. She then immediately got up and ran back to her room, only to unleash anything that would've been in her stomach from the past night. She let it all out in the toilet and clutched her stomach tightly as she laid on the bed. Neji was quick to follow and laid on the bed next to her, completely grossed out himself.

"We never talk about this again, agreed?" Neji said.

"Agreed." She replied.

**Meanwhile…**

One certain blonde kid was just getting up from a very complicated night. He scratched his head a bit and opened his eyes to see the Hyuuga girl that had pined for him so long on his stomach, sleeping soundly. He smiled and shook her slightly to wake her up, and she cracked an eye open lazily at his actions.

"Morning, Hinata." Naruto said softly. The girl opened her eyes lazily and yawned before realizing he had said something.

"Morning, Naruto-kun." She answered softly.

"Have a good sleep?" He asked while playing with her hair with his fingers. She smiled at his touch and answered, "Yes".

Naruto threw off the covers over them both. "Well then, we'd better get ready for…HOLY CRAP!" He yelled.

"Wh-what?" Hinata asked, confused. He pointed to a spot on his leg. It was wet. Hinata touched it with her finger. _Sticky? _She thought as the mystery liquid stuck between her fingers.

"Oh…my…god…" Naruto said.

"What, what?"

"That's…that's…"

"What is it, Naruto-kun?"

"Oh dear God, someone shut the camera off, I need to explain this privately."

Hey, you can't control the camera. Only the writer can.

"I have money." Naruto said, holding up his froggy bank, widely full.

**1 hour later…At breakfast! **

The gang was at the breakfast table, all eating the continental breakfast the hotel served everyday. And since they owned the first floor, they got their own special treatment. Yes, they got pancakes instead of waffles and actually served the boxes instead of those small cheap bowls. Oh, and the stuff was actually heated instead of having to have a microwave. YAY!

ahem

Shikamaru had just got up for seconds when he spotted Tenten in line with Neji behind him. He scurried over to Neji and greeted him with a "Yo".

"Hey." Neji said emotionlessly.

"Anything go on lately?" He asked, trying to start up a conversation for once. It was completely out of character, but he was feeling better after having his morning Coco Puffs so he determined it to be okay for now.

"Nope," Neji said dryly, picking up a pancake with his fork and moving along in the line.

"I see…" Shikamaru replied, picking up a waffle and taking a bite.

"It was a pretty uneventful night." Neji replied, picking up a small carton of chocolate milk and drinking some.

"So…anyone seen Ino?" Neji immediately spit out his chocolate milk. Tenten, who was right in front of Neji, quickly covered her mouth and frantically ran toward the bathroom. Shikamaru, utterly shocked by the mere mention of his teammate came to a quick conclusion.

"This is a 'you really don't want to know' kinda thing, isn't it?" He asked. Neji set his chocolate milk on the table.

"Hell yes." He replied.

"It's that bad huh?"

"Yeah, that bad."

"Okay, we'll speak of it no more." Shikamaru took another bite out of his waffle and moved along to his table to find his best buddy snacking on whatever he could get his hands on.

At another table, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hikari, Shino, Kiba and Hinata were all eating together. Surprisingly, Lee hadn't blurted out one word about Tenten's 'blossoming' and had showed up after grabbing a humongous plate, tall enough to reach the ceiling. Alas, it still wasn't even close to being as big as Chouji's gigantic plate. But, he tried.

"Good morning my youthful companions!" Lee said, setting his plate on the table.

"Hey." Sakura said dryly, chewing her food.

"Hn." Answered Sasuke with his usual coldness.

Hinata and Naruto said nothing, quietly munching on their food.

"Hi!" Hikari answered.

Lee sat down and looked at his sad-sack friends. Then he realized there was something dangerously wrong at this table. Naruto was A. Quiet. B. Wasn't eating ramen. C. Wearing jeans and a jacket!? Or D. All of the above. The answer is D. All of the above. Lee was simply dumbfounded, and Sakura and Sasuke had never been happier, but then didn't show it.

"Naruto! Where has all your youth gone!?" Lee questioned. Naruto looked up, sighed, and then looked back down quickly as he took another bite. He didn't even have any idea what he picked up, he just picked it up.

"Naruto!" Lee yelled again. Naruto looked up, showing no happiness or hope or peace but turmoil, sadness and hopelessness in his eyes. "Oh dear god are you okay!?"

"I'm fine." Naruto answered quietly. Hinata blushed and looked down at her food, ashamed. "I just had to get my jumpsuit -sniff- washed!"

"Oh dear god! That's! Wait, isn't that normal?"

"Not this early in the week it isn't!" Naruto screamed in overdramatic agony.

"What happened?!"

"I can't say."

"What, you can't!?"

"I'll say it." Hinata spoke up, lifting her head. Naruto said with his eyes that she didn't have to do this, but she went on anyway.

"Well, what happened?!"

She gulped and took a deep breath.

"I wet the Naruto."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lol, that's a weird way to end a chapter but yeah, that's the end of the chapter. Now, as I resumed from earlier, I totally forgot to put in that I wanted you to vote on whether I should have a lemon or not. If I get enough votes to actually have a lemon, next chapter we can vote on who, but for now, that's the thing. Note: I've never written a lemon so think carefully about your decision.

**All: **Read and review peeps!


	15. The results are in!

**Century Sleepover**

Well, the votes are in, for real this time! And I have the results. drum roll please

Lemon: 3

No lemon: 4

NO LEMON WINS!!! Sorry for those who wanted a lemon, but the people have spoken. No lemon for us. For everyone who's reviewed AFTER I wrote this chapter, sorry, but uh….yeah. We really appreciate the votes, let's get on with the story!

Oh, and as a side note, thoughts will now be represented by italics, followed by their name. Ex. _He's such an idiot, _Tenten thought. Only reason for doing this is so I don't have to waste too much time typing that in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously on Century Sleepover…

"_What happened?!" _

"_I can't say." _

"_What, you can't!?" _

"_I'll say it." Hinata spoke up, lifting her head. Naruto said with his eyes that she didn't have to do this, but she went on anyway._

"_Well, what happened?!" _

_She gulped and took a deep breath. _

"_I wet the Naruto." _

Lee sat there, mouth agape. The other around the table, who almost got what she was saying, simply shook their heads and went back to eating.

"That's horrible! Wait…what does that mean?" Everyone fell out their chairs anime style.

"Lee you moron." Sasuke said coldly.

"What?" Lee asked dumbly. Naruto walked up to Lee and whispered in his ear. When he finished, Lee answered, "well what does that mean?" Naruto slapped the palm of his hand to his forehead and whispered in Lee's ear again. "Ohh…" Naruto was just about to sit back into his seat when Lee said, "Wait, what does that mean now?" Naruto face fell again. This time, he walked up to Lee, leaned close in his ear and yelled, "SHUT THE HELL UP LEE!" This consequently threw Lee out of his chair and onto the floor.

That's when Tenten came back from the bathroom and sat down, exhausted. "Ughhh…" She moaned as she slammed her head down on the table.

"Tenten, you okay?" Sakura asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it, really." Tenten replied, moaning and groaning like a 14 year old at a bingo game.

"You sure?" She asked.

"I'm fine woman!" Tenten snapped, scaring Sakura and shutting her up for the moment. Tenten just flopped back on the table and moaned in agony. "I'm just going to go back to my room. Hinata, when you're done, come see me." She got up and dragged herself back to her room, moaning all the while.

"Well that was…weird." Sasuke blurted out.

"You said it." Sakura half-heartedly agreed. Naruto took the great opportunity and quickly finished off his meal in one scoop, then left quietly without even making a noise. Well…that is until he bumped into Ino.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Ino snapped. This brought the ninjas' attention easily, and Naruto bowed as an apology and quickly walked out the room. Ino sat down where Naruto was sitting and sighed.

"Rough night too huh?" Sakura asked, trying her best not to make fun of her. Oh, that would come later of course, but for now she was suppressing the urge.

"Yeah. It took me forever to get all the mud out of my hair." Ino moaned, mimicking Tenten's actions.

"Mud?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah."

"How'd you get mud in your hair?" Hinata asked.

"Well…it all started as I was making my escape last night…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

_A young blonde kunoichi ran for her life, trying to get away from the drunken Hokage and her equally drunken assistant. She quickly escaped out of the hot springs and looked around for an escape. She saw a pig pen, a simple pig pen, in the front lobby of the hot spring, full of pigs and mud. Not deciding to question why a pig pen was in the middle of a hot springs lobby, she quickly dived into the pen, face first, and hid amongst the mud. She made sure to cover herself with as much as she could before those sex-crazed women caught up to her. Then, to blend in any more, she quickly did a genjutsu on a nearby pig, turning it into herself. _

_That's, of course, when the two women came in the lobby. The Hokage immediately spotted 'her' and grabbed 'Ino' by the arm and leg, scaring the hell out of the pigs. They frantically ran around the pen, trampling Ino a couple times, but she kept her cool and didn't move an inch. Finally, when 'Ino' was dragged out of the pig pen, the pigs settled down. The real Ino emerged from the mud to watch her Hokage and Hokage's assistant walk away with herself. She used that to make her escape and fled out the closest window._

_End Flashback_

_­­_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm still surprised how everyone in that lobby managed to miss a naked girl being dragged away by two naked women and into the streets." Ino said, sighing. Sakura patted her on the shoulder.

"Ino…You DO realize that if you were submerged in mud, then the mud would've lead back to our hotel, correct?" Sakura explained. Ino sat up, just a bit triumphantly.

"I thought ahead of that Sakura. I made sure to clean up as I left to hide any evidence." She said, gaining a bit of volume in her voice.

"So how long did the genjutsu last?" Hinata said without a hint of stutter.

"Probably an hour, why?" Ino answered, giving the reviewers A LOT to say in their reviews. (This means you)

"Well, if it only lasted an hour, wouldn't they have come back for you?" Sakura questioned.

"Hmm…yeah. I wonder why they didn't…" Suddenly, the Hokage and Shizune burst through the doors with a huge, steaming plate of meat.

"WE'VE GOT BACON!!!" They both screamed. Sakura and Ino sweatdropped.

"That's why…" Ino said. She looked back at the Hokage and was shocked to see Hinata grabbing bacon like crazy. When she finally loaded her plate up and skipped back to the table, both Sakura and Ino simply stared.

"What? I like bacon." Hinata answered. Neji, who had recently joined the table when Ino started telling her story, simply shook his head and got up from his table to go to parts unknown.

**With Tenten! **

Tenten sighed as she flopped on the bed. After that crazy morning, she'd never be able to look Ino in the face, not to mention her Hokage and Shizune. _I never knew Ino was…uugh! _She dismissed the thoughts from her head and turned on the television. Much to her disappointment, absolutely nothing was on. _Damn this 'Best Day Edder'! _She sighed and turned the TV off.

Suddenly, a small knock was heard on the door. Tenten sprang up like a jack-in-the-box and answered, "Who is it?"

"It's Hinata." Tenten opened the door and saw the shy girl standing at the door, playing with her thumbs. "You…said you wanted to see me?"

A thought of realization quickly sprang to her mind, and she ushered Hinata in and to sit on the bed. Tenten laid out on it while Hinata sat at the very edge.

"So…" Hinata said nervously. "Y-you needed to see me?"

"Yeah. I wanted to know…how'd it go last night?!" Tenten squealed like a young school girl. Hinata blushed.

"Well, it went o-okay. It was a pretty crazy night for me…" She answered, slightly smiling but still with a look of concern in her eyes.

"Spill." Tenten replied, setting her chin in her hands.

"Well…" Hinata answered nervously, "After I left your room, I went to my room and Naruto was listening to music with his eyes closed. So I called him and he wouldn't stop staring at me for a while…" She blushed but continued on. "Then he ate his ramen, but it was so weird! He ate it so slow you'd think it wasn't Naruto anymore."

"I think he was attracted to your outfit, Hinata." Tenten said with a sly smile. Her face lit up at that comment, but she quickly calmed down before Tenten could see.

"A-anyway, after he ate, I rolled onto his chest and—"

"You rolled onto his chest? Wow, didn't know you had it in you." Tenten commented. _Neither did I, _Hinata thought.

"Y-yeah, and then I told him I wanted to talk about us…"

"Yeah and?!" Tenten practically yelled with anticipation.

"And then I asked him if he like liked me…"

"YEAH AND!?"

Hinata blushed and replied, "And then I told him I loved him. And then he kissed me!"

"How long?"

"I-I don't remember…"

"Rough estimate?"

"Bout maybe an hour?"

"No way! Is that really an estimate or your imagination?"

"In my imagination it was 10 times longer than that Tenten." Hinata answered with a giggle.

"Any tongue?"

Hinata felt heat rise to her cheeks. "Yeah…a lot of tongue."

"Wow, you actually made out for an hour?"

"Roughly."

"Then what happened?"

"After that, we broke away and he told me he loved me back." She lowered her head silently. "But then I told him he couldn't."

"Hinata…"

"I told him that he couldn't know what love was, and that I'd teach him if he'd have me."

"And what'd he say?"

"He said of course he would and then we hugged."

"Aww…how cute!"

"And then he taught me about," she gulped, "sex."

"Woah, how'd that go?"

"Okay I guess. But I don't remember much. All I remember is something about...I think something dealing with ropes and bunches of toys."

Tenten did her best to hold back a blush. "I see…"

"After that, I think I fell asleep, and that's all I remember."

"Oh, well that sounds nice. Good for you Hinata!" Tenten gave her a thumbs up, but not a "Lee good guy pose", more of a supportive, friend pose.

"Thanks." Hinata replied back while her eyes scanned the room. "So," Hinata said to change the subject, "how was your night?" Tenten immediately felt heat rise to her face after recalling the 'events' of last night.

"I-I-it was o-okay." Tenten stuttered, hoping Hinata didn't catch on.

"Tenten, I take it you had a rough night too?" Hinata asked, showing concern in her eyes.

"Yeah…"

"Want to talk about it?" Hinata asked.

"There's not much to talk about. After you left, Neji came in shortly all grumpy as usual. It was almost kind of cute, him fuming about his little match with Sasuke." She smiled to Hinata, who only gave her a confused, scared kind of look. "Anyway, I asked him if he was okay when he flopped on the bed, and he started nodding and wiggling like a little boy. It was so adorable!" She turned to Hinata again, who gave her that strange look. "What?"

"It's just…I've never thought of Neji as… 'cute'." Tenten blushed.

"Ahh…er…well…it was his actions, not him. Moving on, after that he got up and went to the bathroom. That's where I had left my trap to try and do my dare. But it didn't work, and he found out about it. I tried hiding under the covers and pretending to be sleep, but he ended up using that to pin me down." She smiled when she remembered his duck pajamas. "Hey hey, Hinata, did you know Neji sleeps in duck pajamas?"

Hinata giggled and answered, "No, but I do now." Tenten joined in on laughter and they laughed together. The brown haired girl wiped away a tear from her eye and Hinata was now lying on the bed, kicking her feet.

"Back to the story, after that, he had me pinned and pelted me with questions. It was horrible, it scared the heck out of me. And then, I tried closing my eyes to avoid his stare, instead, he increased his weight and laid right on top of me!" Hinata blushed but remained speechless. "I swear, back then…I-I, I would've done anything for him to be on my good side right about then."

"W-why?" Hinata asked.

"I wanted to do so many nasty and disgusting things to him, it's not even funny." Tenten replied, sitting up. "Even when he finally left me alone and I went to the bathroom, he was still stuck in my mind…I've never felt like that before…"

"What did it feel like?"

"It felt like I was ready to do just about anything, like my body was drunk and my mind was trying to catch up. And my entire body felt so…it's so hard to explain it, but it's such a confusing feeling…"

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this anymore then…" Hinata answered.

"Thanks, I'd rather not. It's a little embarrassing." Tenten smiled. They sat there for a while in silence, until Tenten spoke up. "So…why'd it seem like you were avoiding Naruto this morning?"

"I'd rather not talk about it…"

"Oh come on, was it that bad?"

"Yes, it was."

"Oh…" Tenten's voice lowered. "Okay then." She pouted her bottom lip out and made her eyes as big as possible to try and persuade Hinata. (Also known as "The puppy dog pout"). Hinata looked at Tenten's childish actions and sighed.

"I'm not saying."

"Puweeeeseee?" Tenten pleaded. Hinata, completely out of character I might add, looked the other way and thrust her head up in a stuck up position. "Okay, fine, you win."

Out of nowhere, Lee came bursting through the door, panting and breathing heavily. Both girls looked at him with concern. _But it's probably not important, _the brown-haired girl thought to herself. "Lee, you okay?" Tenten asked.

Lee stood tall and smiled. "Yes, I am." He answered in an unusually low voice. "Just letting you know, Tsunade wants us all in the center room in fifteen minutes. She says it has something to do with our dares…or whatever."

"Okay…but Lee, what the heck happened to your voice?" Tenten asked.

"Well, it's a long and complicated story, I'll tell you that."

"And…you're not using 'youthful'", Hinata added. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I am. I just…had to do something I didn't want to." Lee responded with empathy on 'had'.

"Well what happened?!" Tenten asked impatiently. Lee sighed.

"Well…if you must know…it all started right after breakfast. I was accompanying Sakura to her room…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback _

_Lee followed happily behind his pink-haired love, Sakura. She had just finished her breakfast and decided to let him tag along for a while, just because of sheer boredom. Lee happily took up the offer, and that's how they got to this situation. As Sakura opened her door, a thought crossed over the young taijutsu master's mind. _Oh…wait. I was supposed to do my youthful dare! _Lee thought with a shudder. He had to get the worst dare of all, dye his lovely Sakura's hair blonde. Oh…how there'd be problems later. _

_Sakura opened the door and ushered Lee into her room. She plopped on the bed and hugged it, feeling the great cool blanket feeling you get when you just come back in. She sat back up as Lee sat down next to her and she smiled. _Oh Kami-sama, how am I going to do this!? _Lee thought with a fright. He looked at her smiling face, her perfectly flawless skin, and her wondrous lips. And mostly, he looked at her luscious pink hair, the hair he had come to admire over the years he had known her. He mentally sighed, knowing that luscious pink would soon have to be a golden blonde. _

"_So Lee," Sakura started, snapping the bowl-cut boy out of his thoughts. "What do you want to do? I didn't really have anything to do myself, so I'm open to suggestion." Inside that boy's heart, he was celebrating. He'd _never _gotten her to actually want to hang out with him, even if it's just because of boredom. But, in his mind, he was mourning the fact that he had to do something she'd never want him to do, and he had to do it before 24 hours were up. _

_Or else. _

_He mentally gulped at that. "Lee." Sakura said calmly, bringing him back to reality. _

"_Yes, Sakura-chan?" _

"_I asked, what did you want to do?" Lee thought and thought on how to bring about getting her to submit for a second. Then he quickly came up with an idea. _

"_Well, I actually got you something, something to help you in your quest of ultimate youth!" He said, faking to pull something out of his non-existing pockets. "But it's a surprise. So close your eyes." Sakura frowned but willingly closed her eyes. _Please don't be a jumpsuit, please don't be a jumpsuit, please don't be a jumpsuit! _Sakura thought frantically. Lee sighed and grabbed the rope behind his back. And within one swift movement, she'd been tied. _

"_Lee! What are you doing!?" Sakura questioned angrily as she struggled to break free of the ropes. "Untie me!" Like a switch, Lee immediately went from good to bad. _

"_Shut up!" Lee snapped, smacking her across the face. _(Sakura lovers, bare with me for a moment) _"Did I _ask _you to speak?" _

_Sakura's eyes watered up with tears. "Lee why would you do this?" She asked, scared. Lee responded with another slap to her face, this time adding more force. _

"_I said you can't speak, maggot!" Lee yelled like a marine general. "Now, listen up Sakura. I've been charged with the task to eliminate your pink hair, whether you like it or not! So, I'll untie you if you'd submit to dying your hair blonde on your own. But try anything funny, and they'll be consequences, do I make myself clear!?" She nodded like a frightened little child. "Good." He untied the rope within one motion and she collapsed onto the floor. "Now, enter the bathroom and we can get started." Sakura helped herself up and walked slowly toward the bathroom, but just as she reached the door, she tried to surprise him and attack. _

_Oh…bad move. _

_Lee immediately caught both hands and tossed her toward the ground. Then, in a flash, he tied her arms and legs together, cowboy style. "What did I tell you about trying stuff funny, Ms. Haruno! That just earned you a little something I like to call TOTAL WARDROBE DESTRUCTION!" _

"_What!? No! You can't do that!" Sakura pleaded, but she earned herself another slap. _

"_I can, and I will." He opened a nearby drawer that contained some of her extra clothing. He grabbed a shirt out of it and sniffed it. "Say goodbye to your wardrobe, Haruno, 'cause when I'm done with it, you won't even recognize it. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!" _

"_Nooooo!!!" Lee grabbed the rope holding her and dragged her into the bathroom to finish off his punishment. _

_End Torme— I mean Flashback_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that's what happened." Lee finished. He opened his eyes to the both kunoichi in the corner, scared out of their wits, chibi style. They were both huddled up, and Hinata was crying like a baby. "What?"

"P-p-pl-please! J-ju-just go!" Tenten stammered. Lee shrugged and walked out the room, relieving the two kunoichi. Tenten was the first to emerge out of the corner, and Hinata followed shortly.

"Th-that was scary…" Tenten admitted. Lee and scary had never gone together in a sentence, but in this case, it would make an acceptation. I mean, what kind of sick, evil person would go around destroying a girl's clothing! That's pure torture. (or so I'm told)

"I-I-I don't ever w-want to be on _his _bad side." Hinata added as she sat on the bed.

"I d-didn't even know h-he had a bad side." Tenten remarked.

"L-let's just go to the d-den now," Hinata suggested, standing up. Tenten nodded, and both girls walked to the center area. Little did they know, a certain boy had heard all about their little conversation. And boy was he pissed...

When the two girls got to the center area, all their friends, including a frightened and recently blonde haired Sakura, were there. But no sign on Kakashi or Kurenai…

"Okay, everyone here?" Tsunade asked as the two joined the group. "Good, now we can…wait, where's Sakura?"

"I-I'm here." Sakura answered. Tsunade took one good look at her, then replied, "Woah! Holy crap Sakura! What happened to your hair!?"

Sakura glanced over at Lee, but quickly looked back when she saw him smirk. "I-I'd rather not talk about it…"

"Okay then…In that case, we can begin!"

"Begin what?" Tenten asked, regaining her composure. Tsunade smiled and winked.

"Why, Truth or Dare of course."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah! Truth or Dare comes back next chapter people! I'm taking a break from the romance and getting back into the chaos! YEAH!!!! Make some noise people! Rockin! To those who are disappointed about the lemon, sorry, but I just couldn't disappoint the fans. Besides, I just noticed that this story is rated T! I didn't even realize until someone said something about it! Ha ha!

**Hikari: **I wanted a lemon…

**Hawku: **And I wanted ice cream, but we can't all have what we want now can we?

**Shikamaru: **Troublesome.

**Lee: **Read and review, maggots!


	16. HUH? PLOT?

**Century Sleepover**

Welcome, to the fun. I'm glad you've all returned. To anyone who's wondered about Lee's "personality", that was a one time thing. Lee's personality will change periodically, based on my mood. Heh heh heh…

Oh yes, and the Truth or Dare thing returns! Who knows, this story may get a plot after all! Ha ha ha ha. Yeah right, like I'm ever known for plots. Let's just get on with the story.

EDIT: Sorry for the extreme long wait, but I've been waiting a pretty long time for Hikari to show up, and I wasn't sure I could use a certain idea, otherwise it would tick her off…probably anyway. It may also cause Sakura fans to hate me, sorry about that. Really sorry about the wait guys, but I can't wait for Hikari anymore 'cause I have no idea where she is. So, without further longation, I bring you the next chapter.

**I don't own Naruto, just to cover all the chapters I haven't said it. Then again, Fanfiction dot net would've been down by now if people really cared. Lol. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time on the Boondocks. Wait, I mean Century Sleepover. _

"_Okay then…In that case, we can begin!" _

"_Begin what?" Tenten asked, regaining her composure. Tsunade smiled and winked. _

"_Why, Truth or Dare of course."_

"NOOOOOO!!!!" Everyone else screamed. They all ran toward their rooms, but before anyone could even get to one corridor, large steel bars blocked the area and entrapped them within the area.

"Not again!" Tenten yelled, frantically shaking the bars in a futile attempt to get away.

"Aaahh!!!" Ino screamed, running around the room like the world was ending.

"I want my mommy!" Chouji shrieked like a little girl. Everyone stopped and looked at the fat boy, with the less serious ones on the verge of laughing. "Sorry."

"Well, now that that's over, let's begin, shall we?" Tsunade said seriously. Of course, no one complied, and no one sat down. "Do it or I'm sending you all back to ninja academy." Immediately, everyone was seated. The Hokage smiled at her victi—er…younger ninja. Okay that works.

"But, before we begin, let's see if you've finished all last nights dares."

"But it hasn't even been 24 hours yet!" Sakura yelled.

"Shut the hell up!" Tsunade snapped angrily, making Sakura sink down in her seat and nod. "Okay, now, as I was saying. Well, since Sakura has such a big mouth, go first." She turned to Sakura and put on her serious face. "Sakura. **Step Forward.**" Sakura complied and stood up. "According to this," She started, pointing to a card in her hand, "You had to get Kakashi to drive you to the mall. Did you complete that dare?"

"Yes ma'am!" Sakura answered. Tsunade peered into the recently-blonde girl's eyes and stared for what felt like hours to Sakura (but in actuality was like a minute). The larger woman smiled and slapped Sakura on the back and smiled. "Okay, you're free to go."

Sakura sighed and sank back into her seat. "Next!"

Suddenly, Gai stood up. He walked over to Negi and eyed up, asking him to stand with his eyes. Neji sighed and stood up. "Alright, what do you want?" Neji asked coldly. With one quick motion, Gai unleashed one devil of a kick to Neji's "where the sun don't shine" area. Neji, crutching his recently crushed crotch and writhed in pain and anger, yelled, "AUGH!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Gai said nothing, and went back to his seat quietly as if nothing happened.

Well, if it's Gai-sensei and quiet, something must have happened. But I'm getting off topic.

"Well, he's completed his dare," Shizune replied, chuckling a little. In the same notion as Gai, Asuma got up from his seat and walked up to Shizune. "Yes?" She asked innocently. Asuma quickly lifted his arm and back handed the crap outta her!

"OOH! Bitch slap!" Ino yelled as Shizune felt to the ground with a thump. Tsunade _smiled_ and checked off something on her list and moved on without even an ounce of care for her fallen assistant.

"Next!" Tsunade yelled as Asuma went back to his seat. "Sasuke Uchiha. Did you complete your dare?"

"Are you kidding me?" Sasuke said, smirking. "Naruto always looks like an idiot."

"Ohh…good point." Tsunade answered, returning the smirk. Naruto responded with a loud "hey!" but Tsunade just ignored it. "Next…Kiba Inuzuka!" Kiba proudly stood up. "You're dare was to…oh yeah, we all know you completed THAT dare." This was followed by various snickering of a few boys and giggles from other girls. Kiba sat back down, saying nothing but smirking to himself.

"Next is…Tenten…umm…Tenten…hey Tenten, do you have a last name?" Tsunade asked dumbfoundedly.

"I guess not…" Tenten replied, standing up.

"Well that's gay…They give pretty much everybody a name. Even people in the Zabuza saga had last names! Why not you?" Tsunade commented, thinking out loud. "Whatever. Anyway, did you…cut off half of Neji's hair?"

"No…I did not." She responded.

"Well then, you have until the end of the night to do so, or you shall do something so horrific, so disgustingly horrible, that it will scar you for the rest of your **life!!! MWA HA HA HA HA!!!**" Tsunade cackled like an old witch at the torture device she had in store for anyone who failed. Tenten just figured she was drunk, so she sat back down without a word.

"Okay, next…Neji Hyuuga…did you—"

"Nope." Neji said, cutting her Hokage off bluntly.

"Okay, you share the same fate as Tenten, you got that?"

"Whatever."

"Fine then. Next is…Naruto Uzumaki! Did you—"

Chouji cut her off, saying happily, "Oh yeah, he definitely did that dare." He rubbed his stomach intently, remembering the wondrous meal he just devoured. For once, life was good to the plump ninja.

"Okay then…" Tsunade said with a sweatdrop. "Uhh…Hinata Hyuuga. Did you—"

"We'd rather not talk about it," Replied both the normally quiet kunoichi and the normally loud-mouthed ninja. They both turned to each other, blushed, and looked away nervously. This would attract a lot of attention, but so far, no one has gotten over Chouji's earlier 'outburst'. So…we'll just leave them alone for a while.

"Okay…next is…Shikamaru Nara. How'd that go?"

"It was the most youthful freaking experience of my youthful freaking life." Shikamaru answered coldly with a scowl. All eyes turned to the normally calm boy, who growled at them all.

"You…okay Shika?" Ino asked.

"Do you **know **how hard it is to be YOUTHFUL all the time?! It's so annoying! And I actually had to take tips from the bowl cut FREAK over there! Everywhere I went I wasn't always doing 'the best youth I could'. For once I wish I wasn't so freaking lazy, then at LEAST I could've possibly avoided the worst thing in my life. I hate all of you."

"Okay…" Tsunade answered awkwardly. "Uhh…Ino Yamanaka."

"If you don't remember it, it's probably best if you don't." Ino replied, shivering at the thought of what they could've possibly done to that poor pig in an hour. Probably a bunch of animal abuse, that's for sure.

"What are you talking about?" Tsunade and her assistant both asked curiously.

"Like she said, we'd rather not talk about it." Tenten answered.

"Whatever…Chouji Akimichi."

"Yeah, I did it." Chouji answered in a bored-like tone.

"Are you absolutely sure about that?" Shizune questioned.

"Y-yeah, I'm sure." Chouji stammered a bit. Tsunade smirked and did over a hundred hand seals in a matter of seconds. She shouted, "Hidden Technique: Mind Recall!" Suddenly, a big, cloudy screen appeared over Chouji's head, rewinding the points over the past day. She skimmed the 'tape' quickly while Chouji bit his nails nervously, knowing it was only a matter of time. Suddenly, she stopped it when she noticed him standing still for quite a bit for no reason.

"Technique: Slow Mo." She commanded, and the 'tape' went in slow motion over that part. She watched as he stood there for no reason at all, staring at his fellow ninja. Then suddenly, there was a blur of motion of his arm, but it quickly receded. "What the…Increase slow mo to four." She commanded. She went over the part again, this time a lot slower, and caught poor Chouji in the act, quickly shoving a candy bar into his mouth with one quick move.

"Oh…so we have ourself a failure!" Tsunade shouted, turning to the cowering ninja on the couch. "Well, it seems you can't complete your dare anymore. You have FAILED. Chouji-san fails at life!"

"I…fail?" He answered quietly.

"Yes! Chouji-san is weak! He cannot contain his stomach, and therefore is weak! He is weak in the sense that he is not strong, but in fact weaker than me! In his being weak, he has succumbed to himself, and therefore has shown weakness! And in that weakness, it shows that he is weak! Weak enough to sneak a candy bar, because he is weak! His weakness is clearly shown..."

**1 hour later…**

"…and in that weakness of weak, the weak of the weak in this group is weak! Ah ha ha ha! You weak little man! Weakness is yours as strength is mine, which you do not have!"

"OKAY WE FREAKING GET IT!" Shikamaru screamed angrily. "God! You've said the same thing for the past hour! GIVE IT A REST WOMAN!"

"Do you question my judgement?" Tsunade asked in a god-like tone.

"Well…you gotta admit, he does have a point." Tenten commented.

"Yeah, you've said the same thing for like…ever…" Hinata added.

"Not to mention you've wasted an entire hour…" Sakura added.

"SHUT UP SAKURA!" Tsunade yelled. "In any case, I guess I'd better just get on with this. Let's see…both Kakashi and Kurenai are not back yet…so…Shizune! Did you complete your dare?"

"I-I-I…no. I did not, Tsunade-sama."

"Well then, you're just as weak as Chouji then! You have no strength, because for this you are weak! And in your weakness of the weak, you are even weaker than him, because you have no strength! And because of your weakness—"

"TSUNADE." Shikamaru warned angrily.

"Oh…yeah…right, sorry. Well, we've gotten everyone, let the truth or dare begin! And…since you are new here, you may go first, Hikari Hyuuga."

"Alright! Awesome!" Hikari replied happily. She thought intensively, thinking of which poor foo—er…vic—uhh…ninja! Yeah…ninja, would have to par take in the most baddest of bad dares ever. Finally, she came up with a good one and smiled evilly at her victim.

"Sakura…Truth, or dare?" She asked evilly.

"Uhh…Dare I guess." Sakura answered. Hikari smirked.

"Excellent…I dare you to…Streak naked around the city!" And on that day, Sakura's eyes grew 10 times wider, so much that it overshadowed her humongous forehead.

"Waah!? Why do I have to do that?!" Sakura screamed, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Because, it's a dare, and you have to do it. Either that, or your alternative is to streak around the _entire _city with Lee's green jumpsuit on." Hikari answered evilly.

"Personally, I'd rather go naked." Ino commented. "It'd give me a chance to show off my hot bod."

"Eww…" Shikamaru moaned. "Please, don't ever say something as troublesome as that ever again." The blonde-haired kunoichi pouted her lips out and struck a pose.

"Oh come on, you know you like it." Shikamaru only grunted in disgust and turned his eyes away from her little 'show' and went back to a more interesting, yet still troublesome show. In _his _mind anyway.

"So, with or without the jumpsuit, Ms. Haruno?" Hikari interrupted, holding up the fashionably challenged green jumpsuit Lee was known (and trademarked) to wear. She sighed and turned away from the hideous thing, then walked to a nearby bathroom to go 'change'. "Heh, I'm so evil."

"Yeah, ya can't beat the classics. Streaking is always grade A." Ino commented.

"Yep." She smiled, admiring her own evil work. Suddenly, however, a thought crossed her head. "Hey, Tsunade-sama. Are there any bars on the window in the bathroom?"

"I don't think so. But come on, what are the odds that at this very moment she's thinking about escape?" Tsunade drunkenly laughed.

**Meanwhile…**

_I gotta get outta here! _Sakura thought as she frantically paced the floors. _I do _not _like going out in public naked, and going out in that jumpsuit is just ten times worse! Not only that, but this isn't exactly the safest neighborhood to streak down. Who knows what sort of trouble I could get in!? I must find a way to escape! _Her eyes suddenly fell on that faithful window above the toilet that led to the outside world, her window of opportunity. _Now THAT works! _

Just as she was about to climb up onto the toilet to execute her escape, our favorite blue haired girl opened the door to expect her victim.

No, it's not Hinata.

"Sakura!" Hikari said, stopping the newly-blonde haired girl from escaping. She winced at the sound of Hikari's voice and sighed, stepping down from the toilet.

"I don't want to do this! It's so embarrassing! Plus, this place isn't Konoha! I could get grabbed off the street and raped or something!" Sakura wailed, almost breaking out in tears.

"Wow, you really don't want do this don't ya?" Hikari asked, concerned. She nodded, wiping away her emerging tears. "Well…I _guess_ I could help you out…"

"R-Really?" Sakura asked, looking up.

"No, never mind. Nii-san would never let me live it down if I were to back out of a dare. He'd give me one huge lesson everyday about 'disgracing the Hyuuga pride' or something."

"O-oh…" Sakura sadly replied. She pondered and pondered until finally, a lightbulb went off! "I got an idea!"

"Hm?"

"Yeah! You transform into me and do the dare for me!"

"EHH!? Why would I want to do that! There's nothing in it for me!" Hikari answered, flip-flopping her morals around in an instant.

"W-wait! I know…" She beckoned the Hyuuga girl to her and Hikari leaned her ear in. Sakura whispered something in her ear and Hikari instantly brightened up.

"Alright, you've got a deal!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the bathroom emerged the two girls, secretly disguised as each other by way of technique. Both girls were smiling happily, one that she didn't have to streak, and the other because she was getting one juicy reward after all this blows over. And from there on, it'd be there little secret.

"Ah, so you've returned. Ready to go Sakura?" Tsunade asked. At first, neither girls were responsive, but then Hikari remembered that she was Sakura.

"Oh, right. Hold on." 'Sakura' responded. In one quick notion, she tossed her clothes off in some random direction. "Okay, ready."

All eyes gazed at the naked girl, none with perverted smiles on, but in fact, disgusted looks.

"God your flat Sakura." Shikamaru commented, gaining a few snickers from the audience.

_Thank God this isn't my body or I'd _so _kick his butt right now for that. _Hikari thought angrily. "Well, you shouldn't be looking then."

"Whatever." He replied, partially returning to his normal lazy self.

"Well, you'd better get going Sakura." 'Hikari' said, embarrassed at all the looks she was getting. Well…her body was getting anyway.

"Okay," 'Sakura' answered, trying to mimic a sad voice from Sakura as much as possible. One of the sides of the bars revealed a door instantly, and she walked through it slowly, just as it closed. She kept on walked, not looking back at all, and soon was out of sight.

"Okay, she's gone. Let's go spy on her now." Tsunade said, standing up. All the others stood up quickly and were soon out the door as well, leaving a confused 'Hikari'.

"W-Wait up!" 'Hikari' responded, running after them.

**On the streets…**

When 'Hikari' had finally caught up to the rest of the ninja, they were on a rooftop watching the newly-blonde haired girl go down the street. But what they saw was so wrong on so many levels it's not even funny.

First off, she wasn't _running _down the sidewalk.

She was calmly _walking. _

Secondly, there were no loud noises or frantic screaming coming from her or anything. And no signs of embarrassment could be found at all. And third was the worst of all. Absolutely everyone on the street avoided her, either walking past quickly with a passing glance or not even paying attention to her at all. Then, one poor sap looking for a 'good time' approached her. Boy was that the mistake of his life.

Before he could finish saying "Hey baby", she had already punched him clear in the face without even looking at him, sending him flying through buildings and compounds like on an episode of Dragon Ball Z. Only this time he doesn't get back up. _Ever. _

After she took out her offender, pretty much everyone knew this girl was trouble and sped up their walked, not even looking at her at all. Some even started running, and one started frantically screaming 'the devil is among us'. This only amused 'Sakura' for a second before she kept on walking down the street.

"Man, she screws up the whole purpose of streaking. To be embarrassed and scream real loud!" Ino complained as she watched her friend walk down the street like she was a god.

'Sakura' came up on an dark alley that led straight across to another edge of the street, also known as a great shortcut. She quickly turned and walked through the alley, slowing up her decent.

_Gaah! Cold! I should've at least worn socks or something! _'Sakura' thought to herself as her barefeet walked on the cool pavement of the dark alley. She gradually started to speed up to get through the alley faster, but suddenly she stopped.

There was a presence in the alley. One she had been somewhat familiar with…

In a large purple cloud of smoke, a figure appeared and grabbed her, revealing a familiar purple dinosaur.

"Hello…prey. MWA HA HA HA HA!" And with that, 'Sakura' was taken. A few ninja above felt pity for the poor girl.

For about 5 seconds.

"Okay, let's go." Kiba was the first to say as they walked away.

"But wait!" 'Hikari' yelled, "What about Hi…I mean Sakura!? We can't just leave her right?" All eyes immediately landed on her, questioning her identity with their eyes.

"You're not Hikari." Neji said bluntly.

"Wha? What are you talking about!?" Sakura said, trying her best to fake what he was talking about. Unfortunately, nothing fools the all seeing Hyuuga eyes.

NOTHING I TELL YOU!

"Well, for starters, your eyes are green," He said, pointing straight at her emerald eyes. "I'm surprised I didn't see that earlier. More importantly, that means that wasn't Sakura down there who just got abducted, that was Hikari."

"Hikari!? OH NOES!" Chouji screamed at the top of his lungs, obtaining some strange looks at the plump boy.

"Don't worry," Kiba said confidently, placing a hand on Chouji's shoulder. "We **will **get her back!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I've had this idea for a while, so I've been dying to use it. Unfortunately, the long wait probably made a lot of people hate me. Not to mention the whole 'I know have to explain this to Hikari' thing. Ugh, what a conversation _that _will be. Well, I'll pass that highway when the time comes, Read and Review peeps!


	17. Of Fights, Whips and Feather Jackets!

**Century Sleepover**

Welcome back. Due to a sharp beating, like 6 reviews, and the fact that I'm on vacation, there has to be some changes from now on. Soooo, to increase popularity, **THIS WILL BE THE LONGEST CHAPTER EVER. YES, LONGER THAN CHAPTER 12 PEOPLE.** And, since I have a lot of free time considering I don't go a lot of places (at least not till July), I'm gonna try to do this as soon as possible.

EDIT: Which apparently isn't working out so well. I've been getting massive attacks of boredom lately and couldn't think of much. So I'm gonna try to keep working this time.

Unfortunately, I was beaten to a pulp by Hikari, so I don't necessarily remember what she said to put in the story…heh heh…ah well, looks like there's only one thing to do.

**Naruto: **Oh dear god not again!

**Lee: **RUN AWAY!!!

**Sakura: **AIIEIEEEEEEE!!!

**Chouji: **I WANT MY MOMMY!!!

**Hawku: **Yep, they guessed it. FREELANCING!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, therefore no suing plz. Or Fanfiction [dot net. Don't sue them either plz. Kthx.

**Note: **You may be here a while so I'd suggest grabbing a snack to keep awake.

**2****nd**** Note: **When items are in [, it means the words inside weren't originally in there, but added to make more sense. It can also be added to emphasis a point, or add hilarity. For example, "Sakura's a [whiney little bitch." See? It's like a secondary Author's Note! xD

**3****rd**** Note:** I do not believe Sakura's a whiney little bitch, that was just a demonstration. Don't hurt me for that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, let me get this straight, she promised she'd go through with the dare for something you'd give her that you won't tell anyone else about?" Kiba questioned.

"Y-yeah…" Sakura answered.

"And so she purposely walked slow as _hell _down the street to try and make you look like a weirdo."

"Uh-huh…"

"And so, in that, she got herself captured by a giant purple dinosaur who supposedly got knocked all the way to the moon."

"Yes, that's about it." Sakura said bluntly. All the others sighed.

"I swear, I'm surrounded by idiots." Shikamaru mumbled to Chouji, who smiled and nodded as he pulled out another bag of chips from nowhere. Meanwhile a certain Jounin duo had just joined them on the rooftops, but decided to lie low for the moment.

"So what do we do now?" asked a worried Tenten. "I mean, we can't just leave her there, right? Who _knows _what could happen! He could go homicidal on her!"

"Ten, calm down." Neji said calmly.

"What do you mean 'calm down'! She's in danger!" The bun-haired girl retorted back. He seemed completely unphased.

"She's not." The boy replied flatly.

"But…"

"Trust me on this, she's not."

"Neji!" Dog boy Kiba yelled. "You may think she's fine, and I know she's a ninja and all, but we still gotta find her! She really could be in danger!" Neji sighed.

"Alright, don't listen to me. But when we get there, you'll be sooooo sorry you didn't listen to me."

"…the hell is he talking about?" Naruto whispered to his shy 'girlfriend'. Hinata shrugged, not knowing herself what he could be up to or what Neji knew. Then again, Neji knows **all.** Well okay, maybe not _everything_, but he knows a lot.

"Uhh…did we miss something?" Asked a voice on another roof next to theirs. All the ninja turned to where the voice came from to see two Jounin emerge from the shadows in a very dramatic fashion. Like all ninja try to do. And who else to show up at a time like that than Kakashi and Kurenai, coming from only God knows.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Both Naruto and Sakura called out. "You're late!"

"Sorry, I was spending the night at a hotel and things just rambled on for a while…"

"LIAR!" They both yelled at their teacher.

"Actually," Kurenai interrupted. "He's telling the truth. I was at the same hotel and things sorta got outta control."

"What happened?" Chouji innocently asked.

"You're too young to hear it." Kakashi answered bluntly. All the less serious (minus Kiba) genin blushed, while the Jounin just smiled, knowing exactly what happened instantly; even the Hokage and her assistant Shizune (who still had a red cheek from Asuma's bitch slap). Tsunade caught onto to another thing as well and checked off an item on her dare list, knowing they were complete.

Among other things…

"So, back to the item at hand, what are we going to do about Hikari?!" Kiba screamed like a worried mother.

"Hold on." Kakashi said while both Jounin leaped across the buildings. The copy ninja pulled out a video camera from his pocket and grabbed a tiny little mechanical tick from Chouji's headband, then inserted it into his camera, where the recording started.

"Wow, you really _do _record everything." Naruto commented.

"Damn straight." Kakashi replied as he watched the tape. "We'll get caught up, you guys keep on talking."

Shikamaru snickered a bit and decided to watch the tape with them, just for better choice of something to do. "Well, whatever, let's set up a search party," Kiba started before he was interrupted by a very loud noise. That very loud noise being Chouji screaming 'I want my Mommy!" coming from the recording Kakashi was watching. Both Jounin watching the tape burst out in laughter, and soon the rest of the ninja, minus an embarrassed Chouji, were laughing and snickering at the fat mascot's plunder.

"What!? It was an emotional moment…" Chouji replied, completely embarrassed. It took a couple minutes to calm the rest of the ninja down before they finally got back on task, and soon after Kakashi, Shikamaru and Kurenai had finished watching the past events of their day.

"Alright, everyone knows what to do?" Kiba asked. A hand stupidly rose into the air, and that hand belonged to our very own number one knuckleheaded ninja, Uzumaki Naruto. Dog boy sighed and answered flatly, "Yes, Naruto."

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Naruto asked, jumping up and down like a Mexican jumping bean.

On crack.

Kiba sighed and asked, "Alright, does anyone else have to go?" Everyone else raised their hands, even the jounin and the Hokage. Then, Akamaru popped up from his shirt and raised his paw in the air. Dog boy sighed again and said, "Okay, let's go…" And with that, they all jumped back to the hotel to hit the bathroom.

---

One bathroom trip later, all ninja was back at the center room of the hotel, quietly waiting the instruction of their calm leader. Except, everyone was talking to themselves, and their leader, Kiba, was panicking and trying to get everyone to shut up so he could talk. Akamaru, who had already been on the floor, let out a big howl, getting everyone's attention.

"Thanks." Kiba said to his dog friend, who barked as a reply. "Alright, so now that we've all gone to the bathroom, anyone have anything else to say before we go?" Another hand was raised in the air, but instead it was one of the less serious types who had his hand up. That's right folks, give a big 'Ol Naruto welcome to Sasuke.

"Why are we sitting here? We've already wasted enough time with that stupid trip to the bathroom." Sasuke answered coldly.

"Hey! I had to go!" Naruto defended.

"Y-you went too Sasuke…" Hinata commented quietly.

"What was that Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"You heard me!" Hinata answered, only raising her voice more and standing up. Most ninja were taken aback at Hinata's outburst. In fact, pretty much everyone was, except Sasuke wasn't trying to show weakness so he didn't show it on the outside.

"Don't get smart with me!" He yelled back, standing up himself.

"I'll do it when I want to!" Hinata responded. Some were confused, some were scared, and others were only seconds away from yelling 'FIGHT! FIGHT!" But all kept quiet, watching the two go at it. Naruto, watching his girlfriend get involved with his rival, stood up behind her and said,

"Hey Hey, you two don't have to-" but he was cut off by Hinata's hand being thrust in his face, only inches away from his skin.

"You got a problem Uchiha?!" Hinata screamed furiously. From all behind her, she seemed like she had suddenly gotten a lot taller, as if puberty just gave her a temporary boost from out of nowhere.

"Yeah I got a problem! You got something to say, you say it to my face!" He yelled to the normally quiet girl. She responded by shooting him a merciless death glare, and he followed suit by giving his own Uchiha Glare of Death. They both stood there, as time stopped for all in the background. Everything was still, with a faint, eerie feeling chocking the life right out of each and every ninja there. Suddenly, one boy cracked under the sheer tremendous weight of the pressure. Poor, poor Chouji.

"AAH!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! SAY SOMETHING!" He shrieked while running around in circles like Ichiraku suddenly closing. Which is like his definition of the world ending. There was once an instance of this, when the old man had to close to go on a supply trip in the middle of the week. The food ninja ran through the entire village, screaming and panicking all the while, trying to find something good to satisfy his grumpy stomach. Of course, he _could've _just gone for barbeque, but that thought never crossed his mind as he fled through the streets. Oh well, what a shame really.

Meanwhile, the death stare off was still going on, despite the panicking fat boy running around in circles. Neither the Uchiha nor the recently angered Hyuuga girl had backed off, and it appeared like it could go on and on forever and ever in this weird yet intense staring contest. No one moved, no one had said anything, everything had stopped completely as they watched the two argue and fight with each other with their eyes.

Suddenly, Hinata spoke in a demanding voice, "Let's take this outside." Sasuke, knowing her faults and weaknesses in battle, smirked superiorly.

"You're on, candy pants." He mockingly answered, beckoning her with his arms toward the door. She shoved his arm out the way and stormed out the room, a dark cloud following her wake. He followed smugly, saying nothing until they got outside, leaving the rest of the ninja completely baffled.

"What the heck just happened!?" Kiba asked, dumbfounded. But before he knew it, he was the only one left in the room. He sighed, and decided to join the battle raging on outside. He only hoped that Hikari would be okay for now…

---

Hinata stood in her fighting stance, ready to take on anyone. Her eyes were like those of her cousins, showing signs of anger and frustration against a person she despised beyond all reason. Personally, now standing on the battle field about to fight the Sharingan warrior, she couldn't help but think something was wrong. She was never blinded by unimaginable fury, or even despised anyone. Now she was standing in a circle as her friends and family (Neji) watched her with fear and confusion and she had no idea why. Before they'd had these insane sleepovers, she was calm, collected and quiet. Now…

Well, now she was ready to tear emo boy's body limb from limb and leave no remains. It was a horrible thought, and she knew that. But what had changed? Was it maybe because they were all together? Was it because he just set off something in her brain, telling her she didn't want to be like that? Or was it…

Was it Naruto? Was it the fact that they had gotten together secretly suddenly gave her some confidence? Or worse off…had he…rubbed off on her?

Well, she was living proof that the people you hang out with influences your character. But how had it influenced her so fast? It was so…

She didn't even get a chance to think about that thought when she spotted a kunai flying toward her rapidly. She quickly dodged it and turned to her attacker, Mr. Sasuke Uchiha himself.

"Don't blank out on me Hyuuga. I'm still here you know." Sasuke pronounced. Hinata, getting back in the game, yelled back to him,

"Sorry! I forgot you were a threat!" Sasuke growled angrily and charged her with a kunai in his hand. She quickly took out one herself and stood her ground as he charged. Their weapons clashed as he slashed at her head, she blocking it with ease. Then she stepped back as she slashed the kunai out of his hand, dropping her own in the process. He frowned again and charged, this time attacking with his fist. It didn't connect as Hinata pushed it aside and landed a hit straight to his chest. He groaned and jumped back quickly.

"_Ah that's right. Hyuuga 360 view. They specialize with up close so a head on attack won't work." _Sasuke thought. _"Maybe if I…"_ Suddenly, a sharp voice broke his train of thought.

"Hey! Sasuke! You giving up already!?" Hinata yelled mockingly, putting her hands on her hips and smirking. Everyone in the audience was pretty much weirded out completely, noticing this was not the same Hinata they had come to ignore and let sit in the corner all day.

"You know…If I didn't know any better," Kakashi started. "I'd say she acting just like…Naruto…" Realization dawned on them, and they all turned to Naruto. Even Naruto.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Naruto defended.

"Well it's not like something like this happened…" Tsunade started, letting herself connect the dots. A few choice others had also figured it out as well. "…over night…" For a brief second, everything in the audience went quiet. The only thing that could be heard was the Sharingan master and the Byukugan girl battled it out in the background.

"What happened last night, Naruto." The Hokage asked sternly. Naruto flinched as eyes fell on him. Some confused, some ready to gossip and start giggling, one in particular ready to destroy the poor boy if he heard anything 'improper' had been done to Hinata. Naruto gulped, knowing there wasn't an easy way to get out of this one. Thinking as fast as he could, he came up with only one option.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" He yelled as he placed his hands together, dozens of Naruto clones emitting from the smoke. In a crazed panic, they all scrambled off in separate directions, leaving the ninja to do absolutely nothing.

"Meh, he'll be back." Tsunade said, smirking a bit.

"How do you know that?" Tenten asked. Tsunade's smirk got wider as she held up a stuffed frog, full of all Naruto's money.

"He has to eat eventually."

---

Turning our attention back to the fight, Sasuke had just landed on his feet as he skimmed the ground from being hit by another hit to the chest, this one a lot more powerful than before. Apparently, as the audience quarreled, Hinata had gotten serious. And he could tell, he had multiple bruises to prove it. But the strangest thing was no matter what he did, his Sharingan wasn't helping. Most of the time she just stood her ground, waiting for him to attack. And when he did, she'd wait for the last minute and counter it immediately. Even when he used his taijutsu speed, she'd block ever attack.

"…_The hell?" _Sasuke thought angrily. _"When'd she get this strong?"_ He stopped and rapidly did some hand seals at a pace thought to be impossible. As he put his hand to his mouth while his fingers got in a cup formation, he yelled, "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" Then he released fireballs from his mouth, hurling at a great speed toward Hinata.

Hinata stood completely still, waiting for the fireball to get close enough. Then, she summoned her chakra and thrust her hands in the air in front of the fireball, then behind her head and all around her body. It was like she was doing a dance, and the fireballs launched trailed after her hands as a streak of glittering light flowed off her finger tips. She closed her eyes once all the fireballs were following her hands, then focused one final thrust at Sasuke, releasing all the fireballs at once into one full blast. He didn't even have a chance to react fast enough, so he did the quickest thing he could and blocked his precious face with his arms just as the flaming balls hit, knocking him clear off his feet.

When the smoke cleared, the girl stood right next to his neck, a kunai firmly in her hand placed inches away from the Uchiha's neck. But unlike her 'boyfriend', a smirk couldn't be found in her feat of victory of her triumph. A face of seriousness was plastered all over her face, it wasn't shy, happy, or even a little cocky. More like a face that could scare small dogs or make Chouji wet his pants in fear. Actually, it was a face that could scare small dogs **and **make Chouji wet his pants in fear. But I'm getting off again.

"I win." She said nonchalantly. She pulled the kunai away from his neck and walked away, leaving a dark cloud behind her in her wake. And of course, Sakura came running to help up her precious "Sasuke-kun". And just like normal, Sasuke pushed her away coldly and walked away in the opposite direction, saying absolutely nothing.

As everyone sat there conversing about the past events, one man was very nervous. "What about Hikari!?" Kiba screamed. Everyone turned their attention to him. "We were supposed to start searching an hour ago! Now we lost Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata!"

"So." Neji said flatly. Kiba just sat there, considering his options at the time. One, he could just stick to the plan and go after Hikari. A simple plan probably taking 20 minutes. Or, he could stupidly wander around the entire city looking for the three missing ninja, possibly spending over hours and hours trying to find them. On the one hand, they were his friends. Well, at least Hinata was. On the other hand…

"Yeah, you're right, let's go." Kiba said quickly, jumping off in a random direction. All who were left shrugged it off and decided to humor the dog boy, jumping off after him.

---

One man was running through roof after roof, through shadows and dark alleys and seas of people, searching for his girlfriend. After all, it had been a few hours ago since she was abducted by a giant vortex and taken to parts unknown. She had to be somewhere in this city right?

Yeah…right…

He searched through the entire town, building after building, calling her name through each place he went to. Of course, his friends weren't as enthusiastic as he was, but they did their best in looking. It was a hard and rough day for the boy and his dog, and with no luck of finding his lass, he sighed and took a seat in a peaceful, quiet park.

That is, until Naruto showed up.

"HEY KIBA!" Naruto yelled, making Akamaru jump in Kiba's jacket, being scared out of his wits. Kiba, on the other hand, couldn't be more annoyed, especially with the pounding headache he had. And none of the other ninja had reported in yet, so he was still worried as ever.

"What Naruto." Kiba asked, exhausted.

"What's up?" Naruto asked, sitting down on the bench with his [second rival.

"Well, so far I've come up with absolutely nothing after so many hours of searching. But other than that I'm great!" Kiba said sarcastically, cupping his chin in his hands.

"Okay great!" Naruto answered happily, completely oblivious of his friend's distress. Kiba sighed and looked up at the sky. It was still blue, but it was slowly getting darker and darker. He knew it was getting late, and soon they'd have to stop the search for a while. Then, up walked Shino, as quiet as ever. He had recently returned to his normal, nonchalant self. Staying in the back and not saying much unless it was absolutely needed. Yep, that was his thing.

"Hey." Shino said quietly.

"Yeah, hey." Kiba replied.

"Still bummed?" He asked.

"Yeah…a little."

"Don't worry. They'll find her."

"Yeah…"

"Trust me. I'm sure someone's on they're way to tell us they found her now."

And suddenly, as if on cue, Shikamaru poofed in. "Ah, there you are. Just letting you know, we found Hikari."

"What!? YOU DID!?" Kiba screamed, practically blowing Shikamaru over.

"Yeah." Kiba turned to Shino, who didn't say anything. But Kiba swore the bug-user was smiling under that collar. "Well, you coming or what?" Shikamaru asked, already walking out of the park.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Kiba yelled, running after the lazy boy. The others in the park followed, and…FADE OUT!

---

Kiba and the rest of the gang stopped when they saw the broken down warehouse, apparently Hikari's 'holding cell'. The door was broken down, most of the windows were shattered, and it looked like it hadn't been painted in years. Or _ever _been washed, for that matter. But none of that mattered as of now. All that mattered was Hikari! Well…for Kiba anyway. Shikamaru wanted to go home, Naruto was craving some ramen, and no one really knows was Shino was thinking.

"So she's here right?" Kiba asked anxiously.

"Yeah." Shikamaru answered.

"Alright, let's go then!" Kiba said, running through the broken down doorway with Naruto and Shino not far behind.

"Wait!" Shikamaru yelled. But they were already inside the warehouse, gone from his sight. "Oh whatever, they'll find out on their own." He sighed as he walked in lazily after the temporary team.

---

"Hey guys!" Kiba yelled to his friends, currently all in one little bunch watching something. "Where's Hikari?" Chouji, who just happened to be in the back of the pack, pointed over everyone else in the direction their eyes were. The boys (minus Shikamaru) followed the finger and were utterly flabbergasted at the image they were given.

Hikari, in a black tank top and tight pants that hugged her curves, was on top of a very frightened purple dinosaur, and apparently she was dominating. _Literally. _She had a blood red whip in one hand and the other was palmed over the dinosaur's head, pushing it forcefully down on the scarlet material.

"You like eating red carpet!?" Hikari yelled.

"Yeeess!" Barney cried like a baby.

"Say you like eating red carpet!"

"I like eating red carpet!" Barney cried again. Kiba's jaw dropped, Naruto almost fell over, and Shino fell over and started twitching. One word escaped his mouth before he blacked out from a massive nosebleed:

"Giggity." Shino murmured, then he passed out.

"S-should we stop this?" Kiba asked.

"Well, we were," Kakashi said from behind his video camera. "But we didn't know whether to rescue Hikari or Barney." Chouji nodded in approval, and then grabbed another fistful of popcorn.

"So…we're doing nothing then?" Kiba asked again.

"Pretty much."

"Does she even know we're here?"

"Well, we're not sure. We saw her glance over here once, but she went back to her…whipping. To be honest, I don't know whether she saw us and is now just showing off, or didn't and waiting for us to show up…" Kakashi answered. He glanced at Naruto, who was looking around the room and at each person. "Looking for something Naruto?"

"Yeah…where's Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"We don't know that either. Ever since that fight with Sasuke, we haven't seen her." Kakashi answered. But as soon as he said it, he knew he said it the wrong way, for Naruto was glaring _very_ angrily at Sasuke. Sasuke, on the other hand, instantly caught the glare and threw it right back at the hyperactive ninja.

"What'd you do to Hinata!?" Naruto growled. Sasuke then remembered that he wasn't there at the end result. Meaning anything he told Naruto now he would believe. He smirked and said nothing, turning his attention away from Naruto. This only made the short-tempered boy even angrier.

"What are you smirking about Sasuke?" Neji said smugly without even turning his attention away from his 'so-called sister'. "You and I both know Hinata kicked your ass." Sasuke winced at that comment and turned slowly to Naruto, who had a 'ha ha, the great Sasuke Uchiha ain't so great after all and you got your ass kicked by a girl!' grin plastered all over his face.

"Shut up Naruto." Sasuke snapped, turning away again to hide his embarrassment. After all, it's not everyday the most quiet ninja in Konoha kicks your ass _and _upstages even one of your best walk-offs. His pride had taken a serious blow that day, like a bullet shot right through him that came back and shot through him again and again. For that matter, _anyone _who was beaten by Hinata would have issues with their own pride, the fact that he was supposed to be a great Uchiha only made things ten times worse.

"So…what do we do now?" Shikamaru said from the background, just coming in.

"Well, we got a couple choices," Tsunade said without turning her eyes from the situation before her. "We could wait this out until Hikari's ready and sees us, we could go get her right now and go back to Truth or Dare…or we could go get something to eat and come back."

"I vote for something to eat." Naruto said.

"I second that." Chouji answered happily.

"Meh, I'm ready to go now." Shikamaru mumbled.

"But I…can't…look away…" Ino said.

"Me too…" Sakura murmured.

"Why don't we compromise? We get Hikari now, go get something to eat, and then we head back to the hotel for the rest of the game." Tsunade suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Kiba said.

"Yeah okay." Shikamaru answered.

"Whatever…" Sasuke muttered. Everyone else had various 'sure, okay' and other means of approval.

"Hikari! C'mon!" Kiba yelled from inside the room. She instantly smiled and jumped off Barney.

"Now you be a good boy Mr. Dinosaur, or my fist and your face are gonna have a long talk, comprendé?" Hikari said.

"Y-yeah…sure…just go. Please." Barney answered, coughing up some blood.

"Aww…poor thing. Tell you what, we'll give you the blonde." She said. The dinosaur glanced up at the blonde girl, admiring her.

"OOhh, I'll take that!" Barney perked up. Hikari followed the invisible line to who he was looking at and laughed.

"No, not that blonde, the other one." Barney then looked at the recently blonded girl and grunted in disgust.

"Never mind…" Hikari laughed again and skipped out of the door to meet her friends.

"So…what I miss?" Hikari asked.

Naruto answered, "Hinata kicked Sasuke's ass, but other than that…"

"Shut up Naruto!" Sasuke snapped again, his pride officially at an all-time low. Hikari approached him and patted him on the back.

"It's ok Sasuke-kun, its not your fault you lost to my sweet innocent little cousin Hinata-sama. It just means you'll never be able to kill your brother & your future dreams are crushed. That's all." She smiled. Sasuke started twitching and brushed her hand off angrily, walking away as if his pride had just blown up into a bunch of tiny pieces.

"That's a shame." Chouji said flatly, gaining a death glare from the broken Uchiha.

"Hey!" Hikari exclaimed looking around. "Where's Hawku!?"

"Hey…yeah and where's Akamaru?" Kiba asked.

---

**Meanwhile…**

A bird and a dog were walking down the street, with cool shades on. It was just them and the world around them, no distractions, no owners, they were free. Well, at least for an hour when they got found and dragged back to the chaos of Truth or Dare. To all other people, it was pretty weird to see a hawk with an afro and a white dog walking together on the street with shades on.

"So, what you want to do?" Hawku barked to Akamaru in dog language.

"I don't know, I don't go to the big city often." Akamaru answered.

"Well we gotta find something to do before we go back. Something memorable, something…cool…" The hawk barked back, glancing at each and every building looking for something to do. He stopped when he spotted a particular dark alley illuminated only by a red beam of light. Akamaru quickly noticed he wasn't walking at his side and rushed back.

"What is it?" Kiba's dog asked.

"I don't know…but let's check it out." Hawku flapped and walked into the alley with Akamaru following. The two animals quickly stuck to the shadows and peered over the corner to see a group of people all huddled together and the sounds of chickens cawing out.

"It must be a cockfight!" Hawku whispered. He came back around the corner and smiled. "If we can get in there, we can make us some serious money!"

"Yeah!" Akamaru barked happily. "But wait, they won't let a hawk participate, it's unfair."

"True…" Hawku answered. "But…I can transform into a chicken if I wanted to!"

"Well, you'll need an owner…Hey! I bet I can pull off the man beast technique. Kiba taught me how to use it just in case I was alone and needed help. He even taught me a bit of English."

"Great! Let's go!" Hawku quickly transformed into a hawk and Akamaru became Kiba with a dark coat on. "What's with the dark coat?"

"It makes me look more normal in this kind of crowd." Akamaru answered.

"Oh yeah that's true. Okay let's go!" Hawku hopped into Akamaru's coat and he walked around the corner, every person there turning their attention to them.

"It's a cop!" One guy shouted out from the background.

"No no! I ain't a cop." Akamaru said, sending chills of relief around everyone's spines. They turned their attention back to the chickens fiercely battling in the small arena. Akamaru sat next to some bald guy in a heavy coat, who was intensively watching the fight.

"Well looky here. You got yourself a chicken to chicken to fight with?" The man asked, looking at the fowl that was tucked within his coat.

"Woof!" Akamaru barked happily. Then he stopped when he realized what he 'said'. "Er…Yeah!"

"Well alright! He looks pretty healthy to me. We needed someone to take on our champion anyway. The prize is 10,000 dollars." The man said.

"Okay!" Akamaru said.

"Good! Hey!" The man yelled, lifting Akamaru's 'hand' in the air. "We got ourselves a challenger!" All the other men cheered in excitement of a good match. Hawku was ready to get it on. Akamaru was still a little unsure.

"Well alright then. Bring out the champion!" Another man yelled. A man in the background unlatched a cage with a chicken in it and let the fowl free into the pen, which was wildly bucking at nothing. Akamaru gulped, but Hawku only smiled at the dog in assurance and jumped into the arena, ready to go.

**5 minutes later…**

With both chickens tired after a wild battle, it was mostly repeating itself. The champion would always buck at Hawku, and he would dodge to the left and try to buck at him, which the chicken dodged and repeated his buck. Both of them had a few scratches on their bodies but it wasn't anything life-threatening or even showing if someone would win.

"C'mon Hawku! You can do it!" Akamaru yelled.

**Another 5 minutes later…**

Nothing had changed. It was just the same thing over and over. The same buck, same dodge, same attacks over and over. Hawku knew this was going nowhere, so he decided to step it up a notch. Instead of dodging to the left, he backed up when the champion bucked and didn't attack. When the other chicken charged for another assault, he charged back and landed a beak right to the face, a deep gash now embedded in the chicken's face.

"CAW!" The champion yelled as it fell on the ground, writhed with pain. Hawku cawed in triumph as the men cheered loudly, as the champion had finally been beaten.

"Great match!" One man yelled.

"Astonishing!" Another screamed.

"Awesome!" Someone said.

"And the winner is…wait what's your name again?"

"Akamaru." Akamaru answered.

"Akamaru!!!" All the men cheered and yelled. "Here's your prize sir." The man gave Akamaru a big sack of money and Hawku cawed loudly in victory.

"Thanks!" Akamaru said as he and Hawku started to walk off.

"Hey wait! You're the champ! You gotta stay!"

"What's all that noise down there!?" A man yelled from outside of the alley.

"Crap! It's the 5-0!" All the men quickly grabbed their fowl and ran out the place, that including Akamaru. He didn't stop running until he knew he were safe, which was pretty far since he ran like 10 blocks. When all was done, they both smiled upon a riches of 10 grand.

"Awesome dude…" Hawku said. "Now _that _was something memorable." Hawku and Akamaru both poofed off into regular form. Hawku opened the bag with his beak and gazed at all the bills in front of them. He grinned at Akamaru who grinned back.

"I'M RICH BIOCH!!!" Hawku yelled, laughing all the while.

"Ahem." Akamaru said.

"Oh yeah right…_we're _rich. Sorry."

"No prob. So…what we gonna do with all this?" Akamaru asked. Hawku looked around the neighborhood they were in and smiled at a nearby store.

"Hey, can you poof back into human again?" Hawku asked.

"Sure, why?" Akamaru questioned. The afro bird pointed his wing to a diamond-encrusted sign that said 'Le Pet 4 U'. They both smiled and Akamaru poofed back into human form to go check it out.

---

**Back with the humans…**

Kiba sighed as he flopped back on the couch, still worried about his dog companion. The others had been talking amongst themselves and Hikari had just walked over to Kiba. Hinata, who had just come back herself, was back to her shy self. Except around Sasuke, who she got strangely pissed at for no reason.

"Aww…you okay Kiba?" Hikari asked motherly.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Akamaru. Who knows what could happen to him out there?" Kiba answered nervously, officially ready to have a mental breakdown.

"Don't worry Kiba-kun. Chances are he's with Afro-kun, and knowing him they'll show up soon enough in some ridiculously show off fashion, just like he always does." (Only Hikari may call me Afro-kun. And Rika. But you probably don't know Rika so I don't know why I'm still talking)

"You think so?" Kiba perked up.

"Trust me." Hikari answered. They were soon interrupted by a loud scream from the front door, a scream not sounding like a cry for help, more like a 'that is SO adorable' scream. Nonetheless, all the ninja present quickly dashed to the front door to discover the cause for a scream such as that. When they got there they were utterly shocked for the second time that day (first time for Hikari).

In walked Kiba and Hawku, each with their own 'rich-like' apparel. Hawku had on a purple _feather jacket _(oh the irony) , a shining blinking collar with dimmed rainbow lights, and a matching purple hat with one of his own feathers in the top. Meanwhile, Akamaru had on a blinking collar similar to his feathered friend, but it was a lot brighter. He also had on a blue doggy shirt and his paws had been painted light blue. He had the bag of money right there in his mouth, and both mammals had on their sunglasses, walking in as slow as ever. It was like fashion hour but for pets.

Hikari went from a mouth agape to smirking, realizing she was right all along. Kiba couldn't believe how much she knew the boy, or that his dog wore that kind of stuff! Or could afford it for that matter. Everyone else in the pack had their mouths wide open, making them good targets for flies to go right in and…I'm getting off-topic again.

The attendants who were at the front desk were screaming and giggling, exclaiming 'they were so adorable!'.

"Show off." Kakashi muttered under his breath.

"It's what I do baby, it's what I do." Hawku answered. "Ain't that right Akamaru?" And the canine companion says…yes! (He barked in approval).

"Well, I've seen just about everything today, I'm going to bed." Shikamaru moaned as he walked off.

"What's his problem?" Hawku asked.

"He's…you know…Shikamaru." Ino answered as best she could. "But I have to agree a little with him, I'm kind of tired too."

"Yeah, we might as well hit the hay anyway, this chapter is getting way too long for us to control any further." Hawku said intellectually.

"That's true. Besides, I'm beat." Hikari admitted. "C'mon Kiba-kun, Afro-kun." Kiba yawned loudly and followed while Hawku and Akamaru walked slower to show off some more. The others soon complied with going to sleep and were all heading off to their respective rooms. However, two kunoichi stopped when they realized who they were sleeping with. Those two kunoichi were Tenten and Hinata, and only one thought crossed their minds as they slowly walked to their rooms.

"_I have to sleep with _him _again!" _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the extremely long chapter for ya! I'm really sorry about that super long waiting time for the update I know. I've been a bit busy with this whole summer thing started, I've been recently getting into some music, and all that good stuff about my life you probably don't care too much about. This chapter is officially 300+ words more than chapter 12 baby! It's only 300 words, but it's those extra words that make all the thing worth while am I right? Read and review guys!!!


	18. I'm not dead yet

**Uhhh…Crap? **

****

Yeah, I'm sure you're all wondering where the hell the new chapter is. I am too. I WOULD explain, but that'd be spoiling too much of the next chapter. All I can say is that I'm waiting for SOMEONE to do SOMETHING for me, so I can get on with this chapter. BUT, they're taking too long. And they know who they are, I'm thinking they won't even read this chapter so who knows. Anyway, I'll explain what I can.

The summer's been pretty occupied for me. I've been doing artwork, getting new games, trying to get my computer fixed after an incident (I was out for about 3 days). Not to mention summer camp, summer reading (which I just finished xD) and other things that happen during the summer. Yes, I know, it's a ridiculously long time, and after all this, no chapter? You bastard, I hate you and will never read this story again.

If that's what you're saying in your mind, terribly sorry. I can't completely blame this on that certain PERSON who isn't doing what I ASKED, so I have to apologize. Even though technically I _was _waiting for that person…

IN any case, this isn't just going to be a notice. I'm sorry, this is all I can do for now, but I've decided to give a little sneak peak of next chapter, to excite you. I'm actually going back to school tomorrow, meaning I'll have _more _time to think about the new chapter. Now, I know what you're thinking. It's simple. Since I don't have any games or stuff to occupy my time, I daydream. Hahaha, seriously, goooood times.

Okay, here's a little peak into the future.

---

Without even looking up or moving, Neji replied, "Tenten. Daddy's tired. Leave daddy alone."

---

"Hey Hinata. You leaving so early?" Tenten asked.

Hinata wheeled around and responded, "Well, I wanted to get back early. Naruto said he was gonna show me his special kunai."

---

"Tsunade-sama! Sakura took all my stuff!"

"Well, according to the big book of CTF, any soldier captured during a reconnaissance mission can be relieved of their items as pardon for their capture, in which the soldier is released."

"…What?"

---

"Guys…"

Shikamaru literally spit out his coffee. "What the…Naruto!?"

"What the hell happened to your pants?" Sasuke asked.

"Uhhh…Hinata…took them…"

---

Yeah, I know, short. But, can't give away too much, so, I got to go finish packing for school tomorrow. No need to review, and PLEASE don't flame me, for I am fragile and burn easily. Thanks, and I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can!!!


	19. Relaxation Time

**Century Sleepover**

Yes, I know. I took FOREVER to post this chapter. Yeah, I know, I had all summer to do it. But I'll give my explanation at the end of the chapter rather the beginning so you can enjoy this chapter now. Then flame me later. Trust me, all will be revealed later on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Okay, don't freak out. It's just another night…"_

Tenten reassured herself as she nervously followed Neji to their room. And apparently, he'd somehow gotten into a rotten mood, hence his irrefutable silence and strange march. On the one hand, that means Neji should be back to his normal, fuming, know-it-all self. On the other…well…now he's back to his _normal, fuming, know-it-all self. _

"Neji, you okay?" Tenten asked from behind him. He scoffed and muttered a "Hn" in response.

"_Strike one…"_ She thought.

The kunoichi sighed, wondering what made him so angry in the first place. It's not like _he_ was beat up by Hinata or something.

Of course, when Sakura tried to comfort the Uchiha on their way to separate rooms, he looked like he was gonna explode, with her in earshot of complete obliteration. She sunk lower than an earthworm during a rainstorm and skittered out of his way in an instant. The beaten Uchiha slammed the door so hard it practically fell of its hinges.

Bringing back those memories, Tenten couldn't help but giggle a bit at Sasuke's humiliating defeat. It was like watching Oprah and Jerry Springer at the same time. Inspirational, funny, and violent, which are things that rarely go together.

Neji, on the other side of the emotional wheel, was just plain tired. Not fuming, not angry, just cranky, worn-out, and ready for bed. Nothing made sense for him anymore. Before this sleepover, he had peace and quiet. Training and being a ninja was all he had. Now he's got a cousin with wild mood swings, an idiot fox as her supposed boyfriend, and a mystery sister that he didn't even know existed until a few days ago. Meanwhile, who knows what could've happened to the village while they were gone? They're the main characters for pete sake! And did he mention he tried seducing his teammate last night as a punishment, which he's still sleeping with? Yeah, that too.

The byukugan warrior sighed and grabbed the keycard out of his pocket, opened the door, and walked in with Tenten absent-mindedly following him. As soon as he eyed the bed, he plopped on the pillow face first. Tenten walked into the bathroom without a word, and for once in a while, Neji smiled at the silence. He welcomed it with open arms and embraced the sweet, sweet noise of nothing.

Then, his teammate emerged from the bathroom and couldn't help but chuckle at the way he was "sleeping".

"So, Neji…"

"HN."

"_Strike two." _

"You didn't even let me finish!" Tenten frowned.

Without even looking up or moving, Neji replied, "Tenten. Daddy's tired. Leave daddy alone."

"_Daddy?" _Tenten thought to herself.

"Oh come on, we haven't done anything all day together…" The brown-eyed kunoichi pouted. Neji didn't utter a word. "We could go to the mixed, open-air baths if you want…"

"…"

"…"

"Tenten."

"Yeah?"

"Go to sleep."

---

Sighing, the kunoichi closed the door behind her, with a bathhouse basket in her hand. She walked slowly, complimenting the strange things that could be going on with her 'boyfriend'. I mean…nothing was _official_…but a bath together counts right?

…Right?

Deeply sighing, she turned the corner and bumped into someone, knocking the basket out of her hands and sending both persons to the ground.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going!" Tenten uttered before noticing the person she knocked over. "Ah! Hinata!"

"Tenten-san?" Hinata asked in surprise. Tenten got up quickly and helped Hinata up.

"What are you doing here?" Tenten asked, eyeing the objects sprawled out on the floor.

"W-well…I panicked…" The shy kunoichi said as she started to pick up her own objects. It was then when the weapons mistress noticed that Hinata was also carrying a bathhouse basket. "And…I-I ran out t-the door. Everything went so fast I didn't really remember picking all this up…"

"What? All that confidence we saw you having earlier?" Tenten teased as she bent down to pick up her own things and help her friend out with hers.

"I-I don't know what h-happened then…I just…got so angry before…" Hinata said, standing up.

"That would be called 'protecting your boyfriend', Hinata." The kunoichi smiled after finishing grabbing her things. "It's natural, since Naruto and Sasuke are like, natural rivals, when you two hooked up, Sasuke became your rival."

"R-really?" Hinata asked, taking the lead in their walk.

"Of course. Hmm…it's like this. If you got married to someone who _really _hated his neighbor, most likely you'd stay away from that neighbor, right?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Well, it's the same case here. Except in this case…well, you're just lucky Naruto didn't see the whole fight."

"He-He didn't?"

"Well, yeah, now there's a story to that…" Tenten said, scratching her head. "I'll tell you later."

"I-I see…" Hinata looked to the floor, a little disappointed that he wasn't watching her. Tenten, noticing her slowed walking, quickly responded:

"Hey, don't worry," Tenten patted gently on Hinata's shoulder, "It's better this way. Now, he knows his girlfriend is tough enough to take care of herself, and he isn't jealous or anything that his girl fought his battles. That counts for something, right?"

"Y-Yeah, thanks Tenten-san."

"However, you might want to watch out for Sasuke…he didn't seem all too happy about you beating him." Gulping, Hinata nodded as their trudge continued. "Wait, stop Hinata."

"W-what?" The shy girl turned around

"We're here." Hinata turned straight into a wall, one she was inches away from walking right into.

"Oh…" She backed up and followed Tenten through the shag curtain and into the empty changing room. The brown-eyed girl bounced over to the curtain going to the spring and peaked in slightly. She returned smiling and exclaimed cheerfully,

"We've got it all to ourselves!"

Hinata returned the smile, relieved they could have a little quiet. Tenten quickly found a bench and put her stuff down, then started removing her clothes.

---

"…And that's it."

The kunoichi finished, waving her hand around in the steaming water in a circular motion.

"Daddy?" Hinata asked, giggling a bit and slipping into the water just as Tenten finished her monologue.

"I don't know either! He just blurts things out like he's the supreme one or something."

"He must be pretty tired," Hinata mumbled. "He'd never say anything like that…"

"Hm?"

"N-Nothing."

"Well, it's a bit tedious, to be honest. I'll be glad when these last 4 nights are up. Then we can head home and I can see my sweet bed again. And they'll be no Hyuuga in sight." Hinata gazed up into the sky at the full blue moon, and couldn't help having a feeling that everything was as it was supposed to, even if there was obviously something wrong. Of course, the shy girl hadn't been thinking about the chaotic sleepover, the strange feeling that someone was screwing with their lives, or even about her match earlier, but was fantasizing about her boyfriend sleeping soundly in his room, waiting for her to come back with a smile.

"…nata! Hello! Earth to Hinata?"

Snapping out of it, Hinata shook her head and muttered, "Sorry."

"I was saying, how come you panicked earlier?"

"W-when?"

"Ya know…why you were out in the hallway when I bumped into you?"

"O-Oh…Well…It's a long story…" Hinata bravely got up and made her way to the door.

"Hey Hinata. You leaving so early?" Tenten asked.

Hinata wheeled around and responded, "Well, I wanted to get back early. Naruto said he was gonna show me his special kunai." And with that, she was out the door, leaving Tenten to soak in her own thoughts.

---

A lone girl was sneaking in the night, watching, waiting, ridiculously diving around corners even though every one was obviously sleep. Nonetheless, the kunoichi took all precautions to enter the sacred room and do as much damage to that evil girl she was desperate to get revenge on. Why? Was it because this girl happened to be her eternal rival and sworn enemy for a certain boy? Was it because of the way she made fun of her during the search for the Hyuuga girl? Or was it just because she hated that newly-blonded girl and just wanted to attack her while she was weak from Lee's "wardrobe destruction".

Laughing, the blonde kunoichi decided it was the latter, and stood gazing at the doorway, with the spare keycard the girl dropped wrapped around her fingertips. She snickered mischievously and carefully opened the door with it, then snuck around the room. Looking closely, the girl found her target: A sound asleep Haruno girl nesting peacefully in a blanket of wool, her chest rising up and down with each breath and her bare arms spreading just outside of the covers. Grinning, the ninja slinked around the room to decide what to get.

She checked a drawer close to her right and found no clothing due to a certain bowl-cut ninja. She checked above it, and there were standard things for an appearance-obsessed girl like her: hairspray, make-up, nail polish, and dozens of combs and concoctions that did God knows. Well, God, Sakura and herself of course.

She parted the mini-fridge door to see if she could find anything she could sabotage, but there wasn't much. Unfortunately, hotel mini-bars don't always fill things up with messy foods and thick drinks like they used to. It's all small snacks and big prices with them. Nonetheless, she rummaged through the icy fridge until she spotted it: A can of nature's perfect topping, Cool Whip. Quickly, the girl grabbed her ammo and shook it as the machine closed on its own.

With a mischievous smirk on her face, she shook and shook the can as she crept closer and closer to Sakura's sleeping form, and more importantly, her open hand. Within seconds, she was watching Sakura sleep from a few inches away, and glanced at her palm. Shaking the canister once more, she set her finger on the button like a trigger on a gun, and aimed. Slowly she pressed down on it and out came the cream onto Sakura's hand, it covering the entire thing.

And with that, the blonde tossed the can and pulled out a feather from her pocket, it's origin from a rich local bird. She silently thanked him for his generous (yet unknown to him) donation and inched the feather closer to the face of her former friend…

…until suddenly, something grabbed her leg. Within seconds, she was hoisted into the air by an unknown force, and she screamed, completely forgetting about her sleeping rival. Soon, the lights came on, and Sakura's eyes popped open, and she smirked, seeing Ino stuck in her trap.

"Well well, what do we have here," Sakura said, sitting up on the side of her bed using her free hand. "I was expecting a blonde idiot to show up and try and prank me while I slept. Guess I was right."

"Sakura!" Ino shrieked, now in full view of the net she'd been caught in. Poking the net teasingly, Sakura responded,

"Now what should I do with you?"

"Get me down from here!" Ino demanded. The capturer smiled and shoved her whipped cream-filled hand through the net and right into Ino's face.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I'll do it in the morning." Sakura snapped her fingers. Before Ino could even utter a cry in protest, she'd been heaves outside of the window and all the way to the top of the building to hang right next to the good ol' flag. Ino let out cries and shrieks to 'get me out of this d-mn net', but soon, the newly-blonded girl shut the window and clapped her hands to shut off the lights.

Sakura, glancing over at her hand, thanked the girl for the tasty midnight snack and licked her hand clean. Then, she headed back for her bed. Getting back in, she smiled and headed back to slumber land.

---

**Tenten's P.O.V.**

Okay, okay, let me think. Neji was wasn't angry…but he was tired…I think. Was he tired of me? No, maybe he was just…confused? Augh…

Sighing, I turned the corner and was surprised to see Sakura and Hinata just lounging on the couch and sipping tea…weird.

"Hinata? Sakura?" I said. Sakura spun her head around and smiled.

"Why Tenten-san, hello." The blonde said calmly. I _still _can't get over her being a blonde, it just looks so wrong on her. Then again, pink's not necessarily natural either, but whatever.

"Uhh…hey?" I said, Hinata also twirling her body toward me and smiling similarly to Sakura's gesture. "What are you two still doing up?" I asked.

I watched Sakura place her cup on a saucer, then she turned back to me again and said, "Well, I was just having a delightful talk with Hinata-san, she was enlightening me on her situation and we had just got into such a meaningful conversation." I swear I felt some drool fall out of my parted lips as I stared at the strange girl. She was definitely sounding strange, almost British in fact. Combined with her fashion disaster of pajama's she was sporting and that golden hair, I was about ten seconds from throwing up. All I could mutter stupidly was a 'huh?'

That was when Hinata spoke.

"Um…well, you see, I didn't want to go back to my room just yet so I was nervous, and I came here and found Sakura, so we were–"

"Yeah, we'll get to that in a second," I interrupted. "For now, what the hell is up with your accent Sakura?"

Sakura smiled bigger than a hobo after digging in the trash can. "I don't know," she responded, positioning her palm under her chin. "I guess I just wanted to try out a new accent is all."

"Don't, please." I answered, finally sitting down on a nearby couch.

"Haha, yeah. I don't think Sasuke-kun would like that much either." Ha. Her and her Sasuke-kun. I smiled on the outside, but on the inside I was still laughing my butt off after that mega slam Sasuke performed. If only someone video taped that!

Turning my attention to Hinata, I asked, "So, what's up Hinata?"

"I-I don't know, I guess I was just a little nervous. He's never offered to show me something special before." Hinata responded, absent-mindedly tapping her fingertips together.

"Hey, you don't have to be nervous," said a voice. It wasn't Sakura's, and it sure as hell wasn't mine. All three of us turned behind us to see none other than the mysterious Anko to be present, although I don't remember her being on the bus…

"Wh-what do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"It's nothing to worry about," Anko reassured, inching closer to us. "Men offer to show me their special things all the time, and trust me, it's nothing to be nervous about." I blushed, realizing the kind of person Anko is and what kind of special things men probably show her. I glanced at Sakura, who also had a light tint of pink spread across her cheeks. Of course, when I glanced back at Hinata, I could tell by the blank face that she didn't understand what Anko _really _meant. Ugh. The dobe has more work to do.

Oh great, now I'm saying it too.

"R-really?" The shy girl asked, her face lighting up.

"Yeah!" Anko yelled, moving closer to the innocent kunoichi. "Probably the best thing you can do to a guy is when he's unconscious, that's when you really do something good to him." I swear, I saw sparkles around Hinata's face at that moment, and she was beaming with happiness. Unfortunately, as I watched Anko say some of the more dirty thoughts out loud and into Hinata's young mind, I couldn't help thinking that this was some great material. If I ever got Neji unconscious (like that'd happen), I'd totally use some of this stuff on him.

Even as I watched Sakura from the other side of the couch, her face gave off an interesting look, like she was taking notes with her eyes. When Anko had finally finished revealing her vault of pornographic knowledge, both me and Sakura had massive red spread across our faces, but all Hinata could do was grin. Now _this _is the definition of irony. Hinata _not _blushing to this? No person on the face of the planet could hold in their embarrassment after that cellar of information. I doubt even Neji could hold his composure.

"Wow!" Hinata said, standing up confidently. "Thank you Anko-sensei!" She shook her teacher's hand thoroughly, then smiled and skipped away, off to go violate her boyfriend forever. I turned back to Sakura, but her seat was empty. When I wheeled around, even Anko had abandoned me.

"_Great," _I thought, getting up from the couch. _"Now _everybody's _a pervert." _

---

Meanwhile, our favorite shy kunoichi just walked into the room she'd been staying with her beloved knucklehead ninja, and slid the door shut as quiet as a mouse. She tiptoed in and smiled at the site of Naruto sleeping soundly with the light still illuminated the room. She decided to walk in and tuck the man in…

…but unfortunately, she tripped over the negligent boy's jumpsuit, which inadvertently sent her crashing to the ground, waking the sleeping ninja with a startle. "Huh, what?" Naruto uttered, sitting up and rubbing his eyes sleepily. "H…inata? Is that you?"

Hinata, picking herself up from her stumble, smiled nervously at him. "What happened?" He asked.

"I…umm…fell." She replied sheepishly, scratching her head.

"Oh. Well, you should be a little more careful next time," Naruto replied, lying back down.

"Y-Yeah…sure thing…" The kunoichi said, sitting on the edge of the bed. She glanced over at him, who was sitting there, smiling at her for whatever odd reason. Maybe he had just finished the ramen bowl she'd remembered to give him before she panicked and ran out the room. Maybe he had a really good dream involving thoughts Jiraiya would be proud (and profit off) of. Or maybe, he had just taken a huge dump. Either way, he grinned at her all the same.

"So…" Hinata started, gazing downward at the messy blanket. Naruto, for once, caught onto what she was implying.

"Oh yeah, I said I'd show you my special kunai!" Her eyes lit up instantly as she turned full attention to him. He smiled at her and pulled the zipper on his pants. Then he dug inside of it until he found his special item and pulled it out for Hinata to see.

"There she is. My special kunai." He said, grasping it in his hands. She'd never seen something like this, the distinct color of it just making everything worthwhile.

"It's so…pretty Naruto-kun." Hinata said, leaning her head in.

"Yeah…all the better to gaze at my dear." Naruto proclaimed, happily accepting the attention his object was getting.

"It's so big too…" Hinata added.

"Yep."

"Why's it this color though?"

"I'm not really sure, it came like that I guess. But that's what makes it so special."

"…C-Can I touch it?" Hinata asked, glancing up at the owner of such a magnificent weapon.

"Go ahead." Once she got permission, the kunoichi turned her attention back to the item in place and poked it with her pointer finger.

"Wow! It's so hard!" Hinata replied, grasping the full thing in her soft fingers and squeezing.

"Yeah. I use it to train with almost every day! I almost wanted to whip it out in a battle with Sasuke, but I decided not to. He's…you know." Naruto paused. "And you know, not even Sakura's seen this." Hinata immediately removed her hands and looked up at her boyfriend. He nodded. Hinata was so overfilled with joy, she tackled him with tears of joy breaking away from her eyes. He smiled and hugged her back, laughing nervously a bit. Truth be told, when Naruto offered to show it to Sakura, she called him a pervert and knocked him halfway across the village with a punch that could knock out Muhammad Ali in the first round.

"I guess this means I'm special!" Hinata giggled, wiping a tear away.

"You sure are Hinata." There, the two stayed in each others arms, basking in each others warmth. For what felt like an eternity to Hinata, she stayed in her lover's arms. Amazingly enough, this was exactly how she'd pictured him when he figured out what it meant to love someone. Either she was rubbing off on him, or he's been reading Jiraiya's light novels again. And by light, we mean the ones with an actual story.

"Hey Hinata?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"I think I should put away my kunai now. I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh, okay." She climbed off of him and he grabbed the light brown kunai and placed it back in his weapons holder, then closed it up and carelessly tossed the bag off. Then the kunoichi reattached herself to his neck, grinning sheepishly.

"Hey Naruto-kun."

"Yes Hinata?"

"I-I know how to make you feel really good. D-Do you want me to do it?"

"S-Sure."

"Okay, close your eyes." She commanded. He obeyed and shut his eyes. She leaned in close to his neck pressed her lips to his neck. Then, she expertly moved her hands to his neck just as he gasped, and within a second, he was out. She leaned back out and gazed upon the unconscious ninja. Smiling, she started to recall some of the 'wisdom' Anko had 'entrusted' to her to 'use in the field'. With a quick trip to her memories, she grasped her number one target. The Pants.

---

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, all was well with the world. A certain ninja had just woken up from a wonderful nap, and as he stretched his arms out and sat on the side of the bed, he came to realize how nice it was to awake alone with such a nice breeze blowing.

But then he stopped mid-stretch when he realized there were things wrong with this picture. A. He didn't sleep alone, he slept with another girl, who mysteriously was not in the bed when he had awoken. B. He didn't remember going to sleep last night. And C. WHEN DID BREEZES EVER GET THAT LOW!?

He slowly tilted his head down and his eyes widened.

"Oh…crap."

---

Meanwhile, a particular girl was wearing her prize at the moment, and getting strange looks from every person she walked by. Why? Well, being that she had incredibly small hips and was wearing _guy _pants, they were obviously way too large for her. Combined with the fact that the colors didn't match at all, she was thought to be a Japanese hippie. But she proudly walked around in them, and she promenaded around the entire city. Why?

No seriously why?

Glancing at her watch, she realized the other ninja were getting up soon, so she wheeled around and marched back to the hotel, gaining less attention the closer she got to the hotel. Before she walked in the door, she'd seen a crowd near the building, and they were all looking at the same thing. Curiosity struck her, and she gazed up at what appeared to be a trapped cat in a net, right next to the flagpole. But did this ninja care? Heck no! She'd just gotten the one thing she'd longed for for years, and she'd do nothing to ruin such a prize. Not even save a kitten (it's pretty hard not to mind you.)

When she finally reached the hotel, she walked through the hollowed doors and straight through the middle room, where her friends were eating and chatting, minus one blonde girl. When they all realized her presence, they individually dropped their food/drinks in pure shock.

"Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Yep. It's me alright." Hinata proclaimed proudly, showing off her newest 'fashion'.

"What the hell are you wearing girl?" Tsunade asked, furiously snacking on a piece of bacon.

Somewhere out there, one kunoichi was very proud.

---

Meanwhile, in the public cafeteria, few boys were dragged by their fat friend to chow down on a gourmet breakfast, as gourmet as a continental breakfast gets. Luckily for them, today was a special, meaning the food was actually cooked. (ba dum ch)

Loading up a plate a foot high, Chouji hoisted the huge amount of food to his friends' table, spilling a tiny bit in the process. They made sure they didn't mix any of their food with his, less they forget the ear sores the fat guy gave them for stealing his precious nourishment.

"Chouji, why did you drag us here at 8 in the morning? Couldn't we have eaten later?" Sasuke said, absentmindedly munching on a donut.

"Yeah, waking up early is so troublesome." Shikamaru added, taking a sip of coffee.

"I agree." Neji said.

"Me too." Kiba yawned. But alas, _everyone _knows why he's tired. (laugh)

Shino silently nodded.

"Oh come on guys! This is good food! Besides, this breakfast ends early! Otherwise we'd just have to get breakfast somewhere else." Chouji defended.

"Yeah, then we'd have to pay for you." Shikamaru said, taking another sip of coffee. The other chuckled a bit.

"I'm cool with that." Chouji smiled. The chuckling instantly stopped.

"Hey, how come the dobe's not here?" Sasuke mentioned.

"Why? You worried about him Uchiha?" Neji teased.

"I'm just wondering why he didn't get signed up for this torture." The Uchiha added.

"Hey, speak of the devil, I spy orange." Kiba said, watching something turn the corner. What came next, was an utter shocker.

"Guys…" Naruto walked up in some strange white shorts.

Shikamaru literally spit out his coffee. "What the…Naruto!?"

"What the hell happened to your pants?" Sasuke asked.

"Uhhh…I don't know…I think Hinata…took them…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's a rap folks! I got in every quote except one, I actually took that out because I personally didn't like it. In any case, I did my best. Now, a bit of catching up to do.

First off, you'll notice the name change. Well, that's unexplainable really. It's a new name, Oh well dudes.

Second. The long update, well…**MEGA HOMEWORK ATTACK. **I got hit with so much and so little time, I haven't been able to type the story up much at all. Really sorry, I underestimated the power of G.T 10th Grade World History. That class is a beast!

In any case, sorry once again for the long wait, but I did my best to make this chapter as funny as the rest of them. Hopefully next chapter I'll be able to get in a Geico commercial gag…

**Hikari: **Ahem.

**Me: **Huh?

**Hikari: **Where am I?

**Me: **You're…here?

**Hikari: **No, I mean why aren't I in the story at all!

**Me: **-cringe- Sorry, it wasn't in the gameplan. You're in next chapter.

**Hikari: **Why not this one!?

**Me: **Well, you were referenced once if that's cool.

**Hikari: **-reads over- Wait…**that was about me!?!**

**Me: **Well, yeah. Duh.

**Hikari: **-pulls out shotgun-

**Me: **00 O Shi- -runs-

**Hikari: **Get back here! I'll fix you good!

**Me: **Read and review guys! –continues running­­­–


	20. OMG UPDATE 1

**Century Sleepover**

Hey. Listen. I won't take long. Just wanted to…apologize. Obviously I haven't written anything in a while, and after all the reviews and author alerts I really should've written more. But I didn't, and I kind of have some explaining to do. I'll explain after the chapter's over, just bear with it, and sorry for the super mega long wait.

Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Ideas however…I don't own them either. They're not like copyrighted anyway, but they are still mine, so do me a favor and don't steal them. Thanks!**

* * *

We rejoin our heroes in quite a mystery.

Recap:

_Shikamaru literally spit out his coffee. "What the…Naruto!?" _

"_What the hell happened to your pants?" Sasuke asked. _

"_Uhhh…I don't know…I think Hinata…took them…" _

Somewhere the birds were happy and singing and somewhere turkeys roamed the lands happily, not being eaten by ravage Thanksgiving feasters. And somewhere, there was clarity and peace in all that we do. But not here.

"You're kidding me." Neji blurted out. "You're saying Hinata, that shy, weak little girl, somehow managed to overpower you, _you _being the one who she happens to have a crush on, and for some _random _assed reason, take your pants. I've heard better stories from deaf retarded incoherent hobos."

"She's not weak!" Naruto responded angrily. Neji sighed, knowing he probably didn't hear the rest of what he said either.

"You sure we're talking about Hinata Hyuuga right?" Kiba asked.

"Yes! I'm telling you, I woke up this morning and they were gone!" Naruto screamed.

"This doesn't seem logical…" Shino said.

"I agree, why would Hinata want your pants anyway?" Shikamaru inquired.

"And for that matter, there's no way she could get them from you without waking you up. I'm pretty sure even _you _couldn't possibly be that much of a heavy sleeper." Sasuke remarked.

"Look, last night we were talking and she whispered something in my ear. I don't remember what, but after that I can't remember much either! Next thing I knew, I woke up without my orange man!" Naruto said, waving his arms around for effect. This was unsuccessful by the way.

"Oh yeah. That really helps. You have no idea what she said, and you can't remember anything after her saying something. Way to go, Naruto." Sasuke replied.

"Hold it hold it hold it…" Neji started, standing up. "What do you mean by 'whispered'?" Suddenly all eyes turned back to Naruto. He looked to Neji's parental death stare, one even mightier and more threatening than his emo stare, and before answering glanced at Shikamaru, who gave him a 'Do not say anything stupid' look.

"Uhh…well, she like…got on the bed and…whispered in my ear." With each pause, Neji's stare became more and more menacing, and by the end of the sentence, it was like staring at death himself.

"**WHAT.**" Neji practically growled.

"Y-Yeah. I mean, I was asleep…and then she walked in and she woke me up. Then we ki-" The half-orange, half-froggy clad boy stopped himself before finishing just as Neji narrowed his eyes.

"Ki…Ki…kids! Yeah we talked abo-" Naruto stopped again when he realized how much worse he just made his situation. It was then he glanced around the room for help. First at Sasuke, who actually had some emotion in his face. He was smirking, maybe a few inches away from being a full smile. Chouji completely ignored him and was still devouring breakfast, Shikamaru gave shot him a signal to run like hell, Shino was giving him mixed signals, and when he turned back to Neji, he was a time bomb seconds away from explosion.

"Uhh…I'm just gonna run now." Declared Naruto.

"I'll give you 10 seconds." Neji answered.

"Can I get more?" Naruto asked.

"5…4…3…" By two, the only thing left of the ninja was the smoke he left behind him.

"They always run…" Neji smirked, in a hunter state-of-mind. He leaped over the table and chased after the ninja who was stupidly giving himself away by the loud screaming for help.

"Poor guy." Shino remarked.

"I wonder what _did _happen to his pants though." Kiba asked.

"They'll turn up eventually." Said Sasuke who continued to eat.

* * *

"Does Naruto know you have his pants Hinata?" Asked Sakura jokingly.

"I don't know, he hadn't woken up yet when I left, he still could be asleep." Hinata replied.

"Wait, are those really his pants?!" She asked.

"I doubt they could be anyone else's Sakura," Tsunade said sarcastically. "Really now, have you gotten hit on the head or something Hinata?"

"I'm fine! Why do you ask?" She responded.

"Well…–"

"It's just kind of weird to go around wearing someone else's pants like that! Especially ones that are obviously way too big for you." Hikari interrupted.

"Well, I thought it would make him happy." She responded.

"Who the hell told you tha–" Before Tsunade could finish, Tenten suddenly burst out into laughter. Everyone turned their attention to her as she fell out of her seat laughing. "What's so funny?"

"She's…just so…ignorant! Ha ha ha! It's hysterical!" Tenten responded in between laughs.

"Why is that funny?" Tsunade asked angrily.

"B-because! Hinata 'got in his pants'! BWA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"…" Just then Sakura started laughing, remembering Anko's 'lesson' last night. Shizune giggled a bit herself, and soon the whole crowd was chuckling at Hinata's miss-interpretation of sexual innuendos. Remember that single individual proud of clueless Hinata? Now she weeps.

"What? What'd I do?" Hinata asked worryingly. Everyone stopped for a second and looked at her. The Hyuuga hadn't even blinked.

"Y…You're serious?" Tsunade asked, wiping a tear away from her face. The girl nodded sternly. It was then the Hokage realized what was wrong with this situation. Hinata was supposed to be taught sex by Naruto. She then realized Naruto could potentially be the worst teacher ever considering his lack of patience and overall knowledge and that assigning him the job educating an innocent ninja about the adult world could be the worst mistake she's ever made in her whole life. That _including _the time she let Kakashi drive a bus.

"Well…this is awkward." Shizune blurted out.

"It gets worse, look." Sakura pointed to what appeared to be an orange fox being hunted down by a larger white tiger with steam emerging from its ba-. Oh wait. That's just Naruto being chased by Neji. Sorry, false alarm folks.

"HEEEEELLLP!!" Yelped the poor ninja being pursued. Like the tiger he appeared to be, Neji pounced on Naruto, the prey just barely dodging the hunter's vicious attack.

Just as Naruto escaped out the door, the hunter's roommate yelled, "Don't create too many casualties like last time okay Neji?" He got up, brushed himself off, and scoffed.

"Hinata, why the hell are you wearing Naruto's pants?" He replied, paying no attention to Tenten's comment.

"Erm…I don't really know anymore." She said bluntly. The Hyuuga sighed. So far he's been up an hour and his day's already been turned into a reality show.

"…Are you going to give them back?" He asked calmly.

"Y-yeah, as soon as he gets back."

"Good. Thank you." He slowly walked away, but before leaving, he said, "Oh, and tell your boyfriend to take a shower. I could smell his fear a mile away."

He left the inhabitants in the room completely shocked. First he actually was calm to Hinata, then he said 'Thank you' (A sure sign of the Apocalypse), and then he mentioned something about smelling fear. It's like taking the know-it-all prodigy jerk and giving him a complete 180. One brown-haired kunoichi uttered a single word before dozing off.

"Strange."

* * *

"So…what shall we do today oh fine master?" Asked a certain bird.

"I don't know, I haven't got a clue of anything to do. Well…at least to do this early." Answered Hikari, glancing at the pillow next to her and smirking.

"We could head to Disney World or something."

"And risk another robot destroying half a city?" She said, flipping through the channels.

"Yep."

"Sounds good to me, only that place is another road trip away and honestly I'd rather not go on another six hour bus ride right now."

"True. Oh so true. I think that little girl might still have a grudge against me."

"Why does she hate you anyway?"

"Because I keep stealing her ice cream."

"Ah. That's probably why. Maybe we should go out and do some extreme stunts."

"Ooh! I've always wanted to go skydiving." Hikari stopped channel surfing to shoot him a glance. "Oh…yeah, right. The wings and all. How 'bout a pool?"

"Boooooooring…"

"What about some matchmaki­–"

"Now you're talking!"

* * *

Around the time the bird and his friend were scheming, Naruto had finally decided the coast was clear enough for him to return without being attacked by Hinata's overprotective cousin. Nonetheless, he took every precaution when going in. As soon as the door was open he dashed in and hid behind the counter, alerting the attendant behind it.

"Umm…sir, are you­–"

He made a loud "SHHH!!" noise before ducking. Then, he looked left and right, making sure his predator was nowhere in sight. Luckily for him, no long hair girly hair in sight. With that he leaped from behind the counter and behind the couch Tenten was lounging on.

"Psst!" He whispered to her. She opened her eyes and looked over at the overreacting ninja on the ground.

"Yeah?" She asked lazily.

"Have you seen Hinata?" He whispered.

"I think she's in her room." She yawned.

"Thank you for your services, you will receive a great reward when my mission is complete." He bowed then creped away James Bond style.

"Whatever…" She responded, closing her eyes once more.

Naruto, being Naruto, decided instead of taking the direct route, he'd take the really long detour just to avoid Neji. He saw the door in sight, but thinking he could be caught, he leaped into the air duct above him. Crawling through corridor after corridor, he found himself in an elevator shaft, just as the elevators were making their way through. As one was going up, he jumped onto it and let it lift him high into the shaft until he saw another opening, in which he jumped through. Then he continued his mission, frantically crawling away from a few rats in the process. When he had finally gotten out of the air shaft, he found himself at his door. Happily, he looked at the door as if it had "Mission Accomplished" engraved upon it. He slowly crawled toward the door and reached up for the doorknob…

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing?" Asked Neji who had just walked by.

Naruto quickly jumped to his feet, screaming, "CRAP! Mission compromised! Abort! Abort!" He once again jumped to the ventilation shaft above him and crawled through, hoping for a hasty escape.

"Idiot…" said Neji before walking toward the lobby. Naruto peeped through the grate and once seeing the coast being clear, he jumped down, hastily grabbed his key from his pocket, and opened the door, closing it immediately. He huffed, and he puffed, and he almost blew himself down if it weren't for him holding onto the sink.

"Naruto-kun?" Said a voice that happened to overhear his heavy breathing. Picking himself off the sink, he spied the Hyuuga girl sitting on his bed watching television. More importantly, in his pants.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled. "Why'd you knock me out and take my pants? Don't you know the pants are the most sacred and wholesome thing of a guy? Taking a guy's pants is like taking his pride and joy away!"

"I-I don't know, I thought it would make you happy?" She responded.

"What made you think that?" He asked.

"I-It's a long story. Here-" She started, unzipping the zipper on the orange sweatpants. "You have them back."

"H-Hinata! W-wha-what are you doing?!" Covering his eyes with his arms he said. To make matters worse, the door opened and in walked in everyone's favorite blonde kunoichi.

"Hey Naruto, Kakashi wants us…to…" Sakura's voice trailed off, staring at Hinata still taking off Naruto's pants unfazed by her walking in. "…What the hell are you Naruto!?"

He quickly wheeled around to try to tell his story, but before a single word could be uttered from his mouth, a chakra-infused fist was shoved directly into it, sending him flying out the window.

"Oh, hey Sakura. How are you?" Hinata asked calmly, holding the orange sweatpants in her hand.

"Hinata, don't you think you should put something else on?" Sakura asked.

"Why? It's not cold or anything. In fact," she said, waving her hips in the breeze and grinning, "I kind of like it!"

"…Who **are** you?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the other blonde kunoichi hung hopelessly above the city, scrunched up in a tiny circular net, slowly losing her sanity as time went by. She had tried everything so far to escape her prison: clawing at the ropes with her incredibly expensive nails, trying to rip the knots apart, and now she had resorted to gnawing on the ropes with her teeth. It was a dark day for her. Just as she was about to give up hope, something shook the net. Looking down, there was a pair of hands and orange (or yellow, whichever) hair.

"What the…Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Oh, hey Ino. How's it hanging?" Naruto asked nonchalantly.

"Besides hanging in a net for the longest time and breaking every single nail I had, fine actually." She answered sarcastically.

"How long you been up here?"

"I don't know. I left my watch in my room. How'd you get up here anyway?"

"Look at that building right there," Naruto said, using one his arms to point toward a skyscraper on the opposite side of the street. She looked over and saw the building he was pointing out, spying a big dent in the wall.

"So?"

"See that dent?" Naruto asked. She nodded. "Yeah, I made that."

"Ouch. How'd you make that?"

"Sakura punched me."

"GRR! That forehead girl! Always causing trouble with people. That's how I got in this net in the first place!"

"Woah. Sakura did this to you?"

"Well it's not like I did this to myself!"

"Sorry…"

"We should get revenge on her!"

"I guess. But we won't be able to do anything until we get out of here."

"...Right."

"…Know any good jokes?"

Ino sighed. Today was definitely not her day.

* * *

"Alright! Got it!"

"Got what?" Asked Hawku.

"The perfect plan. Something so sinister, so devious, we barely even have to do anything!" Said Hikari, pulling out a green book from her drawer with the title 'How to be Youthful: Steps to get the girl of your dreams'. "With this book, all we have to do is give it to Gai and the rest of the plan will unfold naturally."

"Sounds good to me. Great plan and minimal work, I'm loving this." Said the bird, putting his wings behind his head.

"Good. Now help me wrap this."

"Wrap? Why?"

"So it doesn't look suspicious or anything. You know how Gai is, anyone who questions his youthful-ness is challenged almost immediately. But if I wrap it up and give it to him like it's a gift, he'll just think it's a present for something and will read it just to be courteous," She responded, pulling solid green wrapping paper from the closet. "It's amazing how much complimentary stuff you can get with rooms like these. Most hotels I go to don't give out free wrapping paper."

"Hmm…well, if you don't mind, I think I'll sit wrapping out. Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"I told you I was sorry! How was I supposed to know all that tape would get stuck to you?"

"Feathers and tape do not mix, Hikari."

"Fine. But you're still helping me out on the log cabin."

"Log cabin? What log cabin?"

"You'll find out soon enough." She responded, putting a bow on the finished product. "Now come on, we have a delivery to make."

* * *

All was wonderful in the world of Might Gai. He'd awoken to birds singing and a bright and sunny future ahead of him. Taking a quick shower and grabbing a light breakfast, he was ready to go on his daily 50-mile run warm-up around the city, followed by a strenuous training session with his team. Yes, life was indeed good for him, everything was right with the world.

Just as he was about to take off, he heard a voice in the distance.

"Wait, Gai-sensei!" Yelled Hikari, trying to catch her breath.

"Ah, hello Hikari! Would you like to join me in my warm-up?" Gai asked, jogging in place while talking.

"I'm sorry Sensei, but I actually just came to give you something before returning to my own warm-up. Here," She responded, handing him the green present. Taking it out of her hands, he asked, "What's this?"

"This is a present from me and Hawku for being so awesome to us! We saw it in the store the other day and thought you might like it." She said. Smiling, he tore of the wrapping paper, and after reading the title, his smile grew into a hearty grin.

"A book on how to be youthful! This will be most helpful for my students! Thank you! I shall read it on my run!" He said, tucking the book in his arm. Smiling, Hikari gave an 'O.K.' sign with her hand before he burst out the door, ready to take on the world. As soon as he was out the door, her smile became more sinister, and she walked back to her room with an evil smile spread across her lips.

* * *

Yes yes, it's short I know. I didn't want to make it so long that I'd have to go into tomorrow to finish it. Sorry, next chapter will be better.

But first, let me explain. You see, after I posted some of those stories, I kind of got bored or writing. I mean, it was fun and all, but fanfiction just didn't seem to be my thing. That's probably because my friend Yakman got me into Webcomics by accident, and I became so interested in them that I myself ended up creating one with him. Combined with homework, issues with friends, issues with family, and even some school sports, I sort of just forgot about making fanfictions altogether.

Sorry for all those who waited so long for this, things have really changed. A lot. Growing up does that to ya. But that's no excuse. I should've said something, like being on hiatus, or specifying I wouldn't be doing comics anymore. For that I am sorry.

Probably the reason I came back though is because of a story I read the other day_. Losing Everything The New Revision _by Ghetto Anime Princess. I had remembered to read about it before but never did, and once I did I thought it was pretty cool how he/she (sorry, names can be misleading) brought their words together. I remembered how I used to do that. Which is why I decided to at least finish as soon as I could.

Once again, sorry for the long wait, hopefully I'll be better this time. And no, I probably won't post a link to that comic. If you really care that much, PM me. Otherwise, don't ask. Really.

Also, I'm really hating how you can't make the triple dash seperators! And they delete lines when you have only "..." on it! That's so annoying! How am I supposed to work with that!


End file.
